


Umm What?

by Hedaisgayaf



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Original Female Character - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 49,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedaisgayaf/pseuds/Hedaisgayaf
Summary: What happens when a fan of the 100, who is just a common  teenager gets sent into the 100 world ? Once she realizes that she’s not dreaming  and has to survive, she'll have to find Lexa and try to help her with the info she had learned from the show.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Echo/Luna (The 100), Gustus/John Murphy (The 100), Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Ontari/Original Female Character
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	1. Talking

**Author's Note:**

> It begins with a flash back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you clexa0409 for correcting my errors

6 years before the hundred landed

“GET UP YOU DO NOT STOP FIGHTING,” Anya yells with a stern voice. She hits Lexa one more time with the sparing staff sending Lexa on her stomach again.

Anya walks around her, she goes to kick lexa in the stomach but before her foot could collide with Lexa’s stomach, **the brunette** grabs Anya’s foot twisting her whole body around making Anya land on her back. Lexa pounces on her, putting her knee on Anya’s throat and pointing a knife at her eye.

“I’ll never stop fighting,” Anya taps Lexa's leg with a smile on her face.

Lexa gets off of Anya and walks off to the bench holding her water skin and her shirt taking a seat **.** She starts drinking her water.

“You think the Alliance will last long,” Anya looked worried.

“You think it won’t last long **?** do you not think I can keep it together”lexa puts her shirt on after this 

“Lexa I don’t think that....it’s just we keep fighting war after war. I’m 24 years old and I’m used to seeing clans fight and murder each other and now that we have the Alliance there’s hope but the mountain is still here.”

“Yes I know Anya,” Lexa sighs “the mountain isn’t the only thing I have to worry about right now. Nia and the ambassadors are getting on my last nerve, the only thing I'm trying to do is to make sure that we have some kinda peace. We need everyone if we want to once and for all defeat the mountain but they can’t stop arguing,” Lexa’s face shows she’s serious and stressed.

“I know youngon but it’s better than them going to war with each other again and maybe when the mountain is taken care of, we could finally have a little time to breathe.” 

With a moment of silence, Anya was about to speak when sparks **started flying** from nowhere in the middle of the training area, they were far enough that the sparks **weren't** touching them then an explosion happened covering their faces and turning from it.

Lexa looks back and sees a girl on the ground on her back, she seems to be around 16 ,17? Lexa grabs her dagger having it ready, she approaches her, the same as Anya. 

“Hei youngon!,” (Hello child) Anya says, trying to make sure she hears her.

The girl opens her eyes, she looks panicked and she sits up and starts to back away from us, her back hitting the tree. “Who the hell are you!? Where am I!?” she started looking around.

“Ai laik Leska Kom trikru,” and then Anya did the same. “Ai Laik Anya Kom trikru.”

The girl stopped and looked at me and Anya. ”Where am I?”

“Tondc,” Lexa says looking at the girl suspiciously

She gets up and stares at Lexa still leaning against the tree. “No fuckin way, I’m dreaming this can’t be real,” she starts pacing backback and forth “I finally lost my mind I’m hallucinating,” she stops and stares at lexa and Anya. “Ok so let’s just say I’m not crazy, can you please speak in English oh wait I mean gonasleng I don’t know that much trigedasleng.”

“Ok who are and what did you just do to cause an explosion?” lexa asks her with a stern face and puts her dagger away.

“Um right, my name Tatianna you can call me Tati and I didn’t do anything. I have no idea how the hell that happened or why.”

“What clan are you from, child?” Anya says bluntly 

“I’m not from any of the 13 clans or wait I mean 12 I’m not from here and I’m not from the wastelands either I’m from another earth ....I think,” Tati says biting her bottom lip nervously, Anya stares at her seeming annoyed “ right I’m not from here I don’t know trigedasleng I don’t know how to fight I’m not threat to you but I have to get back home but seeing as for now I don’t know how I’m stuck here could you please help me.”

“Why would we help you? You could be one of nia’s spies,” Anya walks closer to Tati getting in her face.

“Umm I’ll pull my own weight, I’ll do a job if I have to,” it’s silent for a moment.

“She can stay, you’ll start to learn how to fight, how to hunt and Anya will find you a job within tondc and when you know how to hunt you’ll no longer need the job in tondc,” Lexa starts to walk towards her, Anya moving to the side so Tati could look directly at lexa “but if in any way your working with nia, trying to get information on me or the other clans you will be put in the wastelands for you to rot and die.”

“Yes I agree 100 percent understand.”

“Come on, let's get a place for you to stay for now,” Lexa says and starts to walk back inside tondc Anya and Tati following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Instagram](Https://instagram.com/wanhedaandheda)


	2. WE’RE BACK BITCHES!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the day the 100 land
> 
> Also thank you to my editor

Rosa’s pov-

My breathing is all I hear, my nomon told me to run and get Indra but I’m lost this isn’t the way to tondc I hear something loud but I don’t get to think about it too much because I trip over a root sticking out from a tree. ”Ow jok yu, ”(fuck you) I get back up and then I see it the big metal thing it’s shaped like a box it starts to open there’s a lot of people in it a girl starts to walk out.

I start to run towards them and I shout for help, ”ai nomon,“(my mom) they’re looking at me like I’m a pauna. They stand there just looking at me,I walk up to the girl that was walking out of the box,I pull on her arm “ai nomon,”(my mom) .Then a blonde girl comes towards me.

“Hi sweetie what's wrong? what’s your name?,” she bent down to look at me eye to eye.

“Ai laik Rosa kom trikru,” I say but she seems confused. Maybe she doesn’t know trigedasleng ”I said I am Rosa of the tree people.”

The blonde smiles at me, ”well it’s nice to meet you Rosa. What's got you so scared?”

“My mom, she’s hurt, she’s fighting the panthers off as long as she can but there too many for her to handle,” I start to pull on the blondes shirt now “please my mom needs hel-“ I get cut off by the sound of my mom screaming my name.

“ROSA!! AI HODNESS!! ROSA!!” I see her running towards me,I let go of the blonde and I run into my nomon’s arms.

“Son yu uen”(are you ok) my nomon asks, I look at her face blood sprinkled on it, not to much though.

“Ai laik uen”(I am ok) she grabs me and hugs me tight and kisses me on my forehead but then she let’s go and falls back.

“Nomon!!” I go to her side and start shaking her. I turn around to look at all the people they all had left the box and we’re surrounding us now, ”please help my mom!! Please help” I start to cry then the blonde girl comes over.

“Hey Rosa I’m going to do everything I can to help her ok? Now I’m going to need you to tell me her name ok, can you do that Rosa?” I nod wiping my tears away.

“Her name’s Tati”

“Ok you four help me get her inside the drop ship, Octavia get your brother and some others to get the parachute from drop ship,” the four guys the blonde pointed at picked my nomon up and carried her into the thing they called the drop ship.

“How would the parachute help?” Octavia ask Clarke 

“ I need something that could be used as gauze,” Octavia nods her head then her and Bellamy go get the parachute.

1 hour later 

My nomon was sleeping peacefully. Clarke had said she’d be ok for now so that’s good.

“Who are you? What clan are from?” I ask Clarke she looks up at me.

“What do you mean what clan am I from?” the girl Octavia walked over to us and sat next to Clarke.

“Yeah what do you mean kid”

“I mean what clan are you from like Me and my mom we are from trikru the tree people” I say with a smile I’m proud to be trikru

“What other clans are there” Octavia asks

“Well there are 12 clans, Azgeda ice nation my other mom is from this clan, floukru the boat people, Sankru the sand people, Delfikru, trishana , ingranrona, ouskejon kru,

Louwoda kliron, boudalan ,and finally yujleda, those are all the clans. We used to be all separate but when Heda came into command, she united us all and stopped the fighting,” I say with a happy face heda is the best warrior she can defeat anyone even both my nomons.

“Wow after raising and loving you, you still like lexa more than your nomons,” I turn to see my nomon is awake I hug her but she lets out a hiss.

“Careful Rosa, she still has open wounds” I lean back to sitting position 

“Thank you clarke, I need to get back to Tondc, I need to tell Indra about the panthers,” Clarke look at nomon weirdly.

“How did you know my name?”

“I was somewhat awake earlier I heard someone say the name clarke and also Octavia so I took a shot in the dark I guess I was right,” nomon says with a little smirk.

“Nomon stop lying tell them the truth” I say this and it makes Octavia and clarke have a panicked look.

“Tell us what?” Octavia and clarke said at the same time.

“Rosa and the rest of our people think I can see things from the future.” 

“But it’s true nomon you predicted that the ripas would turn back to normal with time,” I’m starting to get annoyed with my nomon.

“Ai no Rosa, ”(I cant rosa) she starts to get up.

“Hey, hold up you can’t be walking around you have three cuts on your side, they won’t heal properly if you don’t be careful,” Clarke says as she puts a hand on my nomons shoulder. 

“I need to get to Tondc, there I can get the proper stuff to heal up and I need to tell Indra where the panthers are so they could get the bodies before another animal eats them,” Nomon starts to walk out of the drop ship and all of the kids were outside sitting on the ground and they get up looking at my nomon.

“I forgot to ask, do you happen to know where mount weather? Is there a way we could get supplies that would help us all?” Clarke says as she follows nomon.

“You can't and will not go to the mountain, so if you wanna live you will not go to the mountain,” my nomon says sternly.

“What would kill us I thought you said you killed the panthers” Octavia says a little panicked. 

“The mountain is not empty the people inside have killed thousands of people children ,warriors they have killed people who didn’t do anything and yet they took and killed our people and they will kill you too if you don’t stay away from them. Oh and to top it off they have acid fog, it’ll kill you if you’re in it so do not go in that direction,” my nomon points to where the mountain is, ”there is a river over there if you go near the river it means your in the area where the fog could get you.”

“WHAT!!!??” everyone says.


	3. Be careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So since my dumbass forgot here’s what Tati looks like 
> 
> Hair-dark brown(with a gentleman’s haircut)  
> Eyes-green and grey  
> Height-5’2(she’s a shorty)  
> Build-muscular  
> Skin-white (but a little tan)  
> Lips-plump a medium size not skinny  
> Nose-button nose  
> Eyebrows-medium well shaped(not to thick or thin)  
> Ears-a little pointy at the top but curved  
> Ethnicity-Hispanic
> 
> Also clexa meets next chapter
> 
> Thank you to my editor

Tati’s POV- 

Well this is great this isn’t the way I planned on meeting the 100 I wanted to make sure they get a nice greeting so they don’t do something stupid like starting a war between them and the 12 clans again but it all kind went differently. When I saw the drop ship coming down I made sure to get on our fastest horse, I was going to take off when Rosa insisted on coming, as much as I didn’t want to bring her she’s stubborn as hell just like her mom.

I bring her along, we were almost there when the panthers had attack our horse sending me and Rosa flying, I land my back with her on my chest two of the panthers were killing the horse while the other two were stalking towards us.

“Rosa run to tondc now I’ll hold them off,” she takes off running.

The one on the left pounces on me, I put my sword through its chest I push him off the other comes after me, I put my sword in it’s mouth it’s teeth clanking against my blade.

“Get the fuck off me puta,” well that seemed to anger the panther and it clawed my side deep.

“AAAAHHHH!! You fucker,” I kick it off me and I plunge my sword into its neck the other two panther seem to have lost interest in the dead horse.

“Jok.”(fuck)

When the one on the right jumped high enough for me to give a deep cut to its stomach I turn and do the same thing to the other one they both lay next to the other dead panthers.

“ROSA!! AI HODNESS!! ROSA,” I know my daughter is fast but not that fast to get to tondc already.

Then I see her at the drop ship, she’s with Clarke and Octavia ah wait Octavia didn’t get to do the we’re back bitches I wanted to see that in person. When I got to my daughter the only thing I got to do was hug her and then I pass out.

Now I’m here standing in front of the 100 I had just dropped the biggest news bomb ever this is gonna end so well.

“What the hell do you mean there’s acid fog and people in that mountain that will kill us?” I think it was Harper that said that I can’t see her but it sounded like her.

“Look, it is not safe for you to be here this is one of the most dangerous areas since we’re so close to the mountain. Now please follow me to tondc there we will figure out where you can stay,” Bellamy comes out the crowd.

“What makes you think we want to leave with you? Last I check this spot right here seems good and plus the drop ship can protect us if we need it we can handle some assholes that hide in a mountain,” the 100 cheer.

Great of course Bellamy is gonna be a pain in my ass.

“Ok, if you think that’s fine get yourself killed but think about Octavia think about if she came with me, how she can proper food in her stomach a place warm and truly safe,” I look at everyone ”do any of you know how to hunt? And let’s say when you do catch something, do you know how to skin it or do you know if the meat is tainted or bad? Come on raise your hand if you do,” I raise mine and Rosa raises her hand but no one else does.

”That’s what I thought I’m just trying to help you, that’s all I’ll personally help you all learn what you need to learn and Bellamy since you just got here there is so much you need to to learn to live here and I’m willing to help,” everyone is silent for a moment I decided to speak again.

“We’ll leave as soon as everyone is ready. When we get there I’ll get you food and some drinks and it won’t be water, it’ll be stronger than that, does that sound good?”

“YEAH!! WOO!!” The 100 start to get hyped.

“Ok get whatever you need, we’ll leave in a few,” they all scattered.

“Bellamy I need to talk to you,” I walk into the drop ship Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia and Rosa follow me.

“What do you want?” wow this dude is really giving me attitude right now.

“Give me the gun,” I say quickly and bluntly. 

“Hell no, I’m not giving you shit,” he crosses his arms over his chest.

“Ok, I guess I have do it the hard way then,” I kick him in the junk while he’s doubled over I grab the gun.

“Look, I know that shit was painful and I’m sorry but here’s the thing, if my people see you with this, they will think your just like the murders in the mountain but seeing that your hard headed I had to do that.”

“What the hell bell. Where did you get a gun and how the hell did you know he had one?” Octavia says as she walks over to Bellamy.

“I saw it. It’s not that hard to miss a gun in the back of someone’s shirt,” wow smooth Tati your such a great liar. I really need to get better at lying.

“If you don’t do that again I’ll be fine with you just please never ever do that again,” he looks at me.

“I won’t,” I put out my hand for him to grab he takes it and heads out.

“Do you think your people will like us?” Clarke seems a little concerned.

“I don’t know, sometimes my people don’t even like each other but when we get to tondc, just eat, have a few drinks and then go to the place we have for you to sleep in,” I start to walk out of the drop ship.

“Alright let’s get moving, we’re losing daylight trust me you should not be in the woods at night.”

We all start walking to tondc this didn’t go the way I wanted it to go. But at least jasper doesn’t have a spear in his chest and Bellamy isn’t power hungry right now so, I say that’s good but I really do hope they get to have a better life than they did in the show, maybe bringing them peacefully to tondc will change their thoughts about each other.


	4. Tondc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I put (in trig) it Means they’re speaking in trigedasleng
> 
> Thank you To my editor

“Nomon can you tell me a story? We’ve been walking for so long,” Rosa says with a pouty face. 

“Ok, let’s see how about the story of Mulan,” Tati says with a little smile.

“Yes I love that one,” Rosa starts jumping while walking.

“But which one the real one or the happier one.”

Rosa seems to be thinking about which one she wants to hear the she finally decides “Can you tell me the real one right now and the happy one later when I go to bed?”

“Yes Mija. Ok, you ready?”

“Yes”

“There once was a girl named Hua Mulan she didn’t quite fit the mold of what young woman were supposed to be at that time sh-“ Rosa cuts Tati off.

“What were women supposed to be like?” Rosa asked confused.

“Well they didn’t do a lot of the things me and you do, they would think it to be unladylike and they would look at you in shame for it. Women weren’t supposed to be warriors at that time, woman were only supposed to find a man to marry but let me finish the story, then I’ll tell you what it was like for woman then,” Tati ask with a smile on her face.

“Ok,” Rosa has a big smile on her face.

“Mulan found out that her father was to be sent into war her father was proud and dedicated to be serving his country but Mulan thought that her father was to old to fight and he would die in battle. So the only thing she could do was to take her father’s armor and disguise herself as a man and take his place. Now Mulan wasn’t just going into battle without knowing how to fight she was already a skilled archer and sword fighter, even if she didn’t have any weapon she could hold her own with just her hands. She joind a band of men training to be soldiers and ended up fighting with them for 12 years and all those years she never revealed who she truly was. Finally after those 12 years, she had led them to victory in gruesome battle the emperor himself wanted to offer mulan a reward. She just simply asked for permission to go home, he’d say that she can go home but when she does go home she reveals who she is.This surprised her fellow soldiers, her family is happy that she is finally home.”

“What, is that the end? ”Octavia comes from behind Tati.

“Yes well there are other versions where it has a darker ending one even has mulan taking her life in the end wait have never heard this story.”

“No, I’ve never heard anything about a mulan so I’m assuming that the happy one has a better ending.”

“Yeah I think it does, maybe I’ll tell you sometime later,” Octavia nods with a smile on her face.

“That was a good story though and was a good way to kill a little time,” 

Clarke jumps in.

“It’s a very old story and yeah we’re almost there, you can actually see up ahead right there,” Tati points in front of them.

“Oh thank god, my feet are killing me,” Murphy says exhausted.

“INDRA!! OPEN THE GATE!!” Tati shouts this as they get closer to the gate.

Indra comes walking out with two other men “Who are these people?”.

“They are the sky people I told you about, they mean no harm, let’s get them some food and get some fire water that’ll get calm.” 

“What’s sky kru?” Octavia asks Rosa. 

“It’s you. You are the sky people.”

“Don’t worry Indra, we’ve been planning for their arrival for a long time, they’re here now let’s just get this done with and there are dead panthers not to far from where they land it’s just before the river and when is the commander supposed to arrive.”

“Ok we’ll get them soon and she’ll get here around the time dinner will be served.”

“Ok,” Tati turns to look at the 100 “Follow me, obviously the food will take a minute to make but while we wait let’s get you somewhere to sleep.”

They all head into tondc.

2 hours later

The 100 were set up a few houses, they made sure to thank the owners for letting them sleep there, while they were doing that Tati had gotten patched up and now they were sitting, eating in the dining hall. Tati is with Octavia,Bellamy,Clarke and Rosa. 

“The commander is here,” the guards at the gate say. This causes Tati to exit the dining hall which lead to the rest of the table to follow her.

Lexa comes through the gate riding her beautiful black horse, Anya and Gustus following beside her, they get off their horses, the two guards take them to the stables. Rosa runs up to lexa and give her big hug, Lexa carries her tati and gives her to Tati.

“Commander, it’s good seeing you,” Tati said while smiling.

“Hey Tati, who’s the stud?” Clarke walked behind Tati to whisper this in her ear she probably had to many drinks by this point.

Trying not to laugh, Tati introduced her to lexa ”This is lexa, our commander, lexa this is clarke,” Clarke put out her had for lexa to shake.

“It’s nice to meet you lexa,” lexa looked clarke up and down and finally took her hand but what she didn’t expect was for Clarke to lean in and whisper in her ear.

“I would like to see what’s under that armor of yours later. Would you like that?” Tati covered her mouth trying not to laugh, maybe Clarke would need to be cut off from drinking tonight. Leaning back clarke waited for her answer. 

“We’ll see. I’ll talk about it with you later,” Lexa said this with a smirk.

“I need to talk to Tati so please go back to your meal,” with that Tati put Rosa down and everyone left except Tati and Lexa.

“Wow, Clarke is more bold than you said.”

“Well it might have been the fact that she had a lot of liquid courage in her tonight.”

“Well she seems to be a fierce even without the drink and she’s more beautiful than you described.”

“Well I told you that you need to see for yourself cause I could think she’s the ugliest girl in the world but you could think she’s the most beautiful.”

“Ok ok. Did you have problems getting them here?”

“No, not really just on the way there I had got attacked by panther.”

“You ok? you seem to be ok.”

“Yes nyko helped me. Now do me a favor, have fun, talk to clarke or do more, it doesn’t matter right now what you do but it’s time for you to meet someone. I know losing Costia hurt but dwelling on it won’t get you anywhere.”

“Ok I’ll try but I can’t promise you she’ll enjoy my company.”

“We’ll see now let’s get inside I know your hungry.”

“Starving,” Lexa says with a smile.

2 hours later 

The whole room is loud people laughing the 100 got the courage to talk to the people of Tondc a few went way past talking they are making out or left already clarke and lexa seem to be getting comfortable with each other.

“Hey, maybe you and I should go somewhere more private,” Clarke said with goofy smile.

“Follow me,” Lexa grabbed her hand and walked her to out of the dining hall.

“Have fun Lexa,” Tati screamed this across the room.

“Maybe we should do the same, your daughter is asleep at your house and I promise I’ll be quiet,” Octavia says confidently to Tati.

“I don’t think my wife would approve of this but you are a beautiful woman Octavia, I don’t I could keep up with you, I can barely keep up with my wife,” Tati said this causing Octavia’s smile to drop ”but I think he’s more your speed he’s a nice guy.” Tati pointed to Lincoln. 

“Damn! What’s his name?” Octavia said still looking at him.

“Lincoln have fun. I’m going home,” both got up, Octavia heading to Lincoln and Tati heading home.

Tati got home and laid in bed hoping she’ll see her wife soon then she heard a moan then she remembered that lexa and herself had houses put next each other like squished together.

“More please lexa ahhh,” Clarke said with a high pitch squeal at the end.

“Oh I’m out” Tati quickly left her room and headed to Rosa whose room was across the house and thank god you couldn’t hear anything in there.

“Slide over Mija.”

“Missing momma again?” Rosa said with a sleepy voice.

“Yeah I’m missing her again,” Tati was sparing her daughter the thought of her hero having sex in the next house and wasn’t lying when she said that.

“We’ll see her soon.”

“Yeah, get some sleep Mija, you have training tomorrow.”


	5. I’m not cute I’m dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my editor

Lexa’s pov-

“More please lexa ahh,” Clarke let out a squeal when I sucked on her clit.

“Oh shit please don’t stop,” Clarke Digg her fingers into my hair. I moved my hand down from her thighs and pin down her waist with my left hand, I move my right hand to her center I put in two fingers in slowly.

“Oh shit shit shit keep going, I’m not gonna last long please,” Clarke digg her nails hard into my head, I stopped. I don’t move my hand I get up look her in the eyes she let’s go of my head.

“Why’d you stop? Did I do something wrong?” She seems a little worried. That’s when I start to move my hand my thumb rubbing her clit this cause her mouth to open a little.

“No I just want to look at you as you cum,” I picked up my speed and going as fast as I can.

Clarke had put her hands on my back and started scratching my back deep she shut her eyes and arching her back then finally.

“Aaahh!!” I lean in and kiss her as soft as I can.

“You ok?” I asked cause she hadn’t said anything for a minute.

“I’m just trying catch my breath. You're amazing. Want me to return the favor?” Clarke said with a goofy smile.

“No, I’m ok maybe later but for now let’s just relax ok?” Clarke nodded to me. I lean down and gave her a long kiss I roll over to her side I fell asleep just looking at her.

—-Early in the morning—-

As I felt light touches on my back, I slowly opened my eyes. The window had let in some light, it wasn’t too bright where it blinded me then I felt the touches move to my arm.

“Sorry that I scratched you so hard,” Clarke said with a gravelly voice.

“To tell you the truth, I like being mark up by my partners it shows that I did good job,” I turned so I could be facing Clarke.

“Well trust me I’m happy with your performance and maybe could I return the favor right now or maybe later.”

“Maybe later it’ll help me be relaxed after a long day.”

“What! you can already tell if a days going to be long?”

“Oh yes when ever I go to a village they come to telling me what has happened what am I going to do to help them I am heda after all they look to me for when things get out of hand.”

“What is heda?”

“It’s means commander, I lead the 12 clans, I keep them together, I am everyone’s leader, I have more power than a king or queen” I said with a sigh.

“How were you chosen to lead your people?"

“The commander’s spirit choose me.”

“ Reincarnation is how you came into command?”

Before lexa could say anything further there was a loud banging coming from the front door.

“Heda it’s time to get up, oh, and tell clarke to be a little more quiet next time,” Tati said with a laugh at the end.

I turn to look at clarke horrified”was I that loud that she could here from outside the house.”

“No her house is the house that pushed against this one we share this wall,” I tapped the wall behind us, Clarke covered her eyes.

“Oh no, I don’t think I’ll be able to look at her eye to eye anymore.”

“Heda, I’ll be in the training area see you there.”

“Don’t worry you’ll be fine but sadly I do have to get up. You can stay here, there is food in the brown box in the kitchen,” I told clarke this I started to put my clothes on. 

I was putting my boots on but my right boot was being difficult I start to hop around then I finally got it on I hear a laugh come clarke

“What so funny skai prissa?”I said to her as I crawled to her on the bed.

“You, you’re cute.”

“Clarke, I am not cute, I’m a fierce warrior I’m dangerous,” this seemed to make laugh more.

“Oh lexa, you maybe a be a fierce warrior but you can’t lie you are cute,” she grabbed my face and pulled me into a soft kiss.

“No I am not, I will see you later,” with that I gave her one more kiss and left. I got to the training area where Anya was training Rosa.

“You have a good night,” Tati said with her arms still crossed and eyes still on Anya and Rosa.

“Yes, maybe, what you told me wasn’t a lie,” I said as I put my hands behind my back.

“It’s all true lexa and I hope you get happiness out of this.”

“I think I will be, maybe when the war is over I’ll get to be happy.”

“Yeah maybe,” we were silent for a second watching Rosa and Anya train ”you remember when I was first training, what were your exact words?”

“A child from the mountain could fight better than you,” I said with a small smile.

“Yeah, well I’m better now, not as good as the rest of the 12 clans but better,” Tati said with a laugh.

“You struggled when you first came here more than anyone if I’m being honest with you Tati you did good with fighting if I were in your situation, at the time I think I would be as bad as a child from the mountain too.”

“Well getting radiation poisoning does that to person.”

—6 years ago—

Tati had gotten worse, she had started vomiting blood.

“Nyko she’s not getting better, what does she have?”

“I don’t know Lexa, I’ve never seen anything like this.”

“Nyko tell me my symptoms again”

“You’ve got a fever, you’ve been vomiting a lot, you’re getting weaker by the second and you started to lose some hair and throwing up blood.”

“What the hell could this be?” then Tati seems to have gotten a thought ”I know what it is and you guys can’t cure me.”

“What is it?”

“It’s radiation poisoning, it’s a fuckin miracle that I’m still alive right now, I should be dead.”

“There’s nothing that we could do to help?”

Tati is silent for a while seeming to be in deep thought ”oh shit, there is a way, but there no way in hell we can do it and we don’t even have the proper stuff for it.”

“Well, what is it? We could round up the proper stuff to help you.”

“Nyko can you please leaves us for a moment?” Nyko nodded and left the house ”Lexa, I need night blood bone marrow so I could become a night blood.”

“Tati, that’s impossible, you can’t be turned into a night blood,” I looked at her confused you can’t just be turned into a night blood.

“Yes you can and it’s the only way to keep me alive but like I said we do not have the stuff even if we were going to do it.”

“What would we need?”

“Well I don’t know the full process, I’m not a doctor or a healer but I think we would need a drill clean needle and syringe, a sharp small knife and a willing night blood but seeing that you would either put said night blood in so much pain and with one wrong cut you could kill them and also you would drilling a hole into someone’s bone.”

“We could do it.”

“Lexa say what now?”

“I said we could do it ,um sadly a little night blood had died before I could talk to her. Her mother said that yesterday she just collapsed and her heart stopped.”

“What was her name?”

“Maya, she is supposed to be burned today but we can get you the bone marrow.”

“Ok let’s try it.”

1 hour later

Nyko and I walked into the room Tati was in, I had maya’s marrow in a vile and Nyko had the clean syringe and needle.

“You ready tati?” I opened the vile, Nyko sucked it up with the syringe, pushed it once to get the air out then put it in Tati’s arm.

I walk over to her side, I grabbed her face ”Hey, is it supposed to work immediately or does it take time?”

“If it works, I think it takes time.”

“Ok, sleep that’ll help.”

—now—

“I hope I’m never that sick again, it was the worst time in my life, it took me a minute to grow back the hair I had lost.”

“You turned out fine in the end.”

“It’s just sad that maya had to die so that I could live.”

“Tati, you didn’t kill her she died of having a bad heart, it just stopped, there was nothing you could’ve done.”

“I know but still it’s painful to think about.”

“Lexa, can you train with me please?” Rosa said as she walked up to me.

“Ok I’ll train with you but I won’t go easy on you like I did with your nomon.”

“Ok hold up, you did not go easy on me at all, so stop lying,”Tati said offended.

“I never lie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued


	6. Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my editor

(Every convo is in trigedasleng)

Lexa was done training with Rosa, Tati dropped her off at Nyssa’s house.

“Can’t wait to hear Quint complain about everything today,” Tati said sarcastically while rubbing her temple.

“I think Quint does that just to piss you off,” Tati opened the door for Lexa.

They headed downstairs to be met with Indra, Anya, Gustus and Quint. They already all stand and bow to Lexa.

“You may take your seats,” they all sat down, the first to speak was Quint.

“Since you’ve been gone, the mountain has taken two people.”

“Other than the mountain, what else does tondc need?” Tati said, not looking at Quint she’s looking at her book with drawings of the mountain.

“You can’t just pretend that nothing is happening with the mountain every time we have these talks you act like the mountain has done nothing,” Quint started speaking with aggression in his voice he stands giving Tati a death glare.

Tati looked away from the sketch book “What do you want me to do Quint huh? You think I don’t care about the people who are being taken? I know they have families, I’m the one who has to look at them in the eye and tell them that the mountain has taken them but let’s not get into that... Quint I just need to know if tondc needs anything so I can go to polis and do the trades and see what we could offer for the trades. I just need you to tell me what I need to do first. Let me put it this way, get the small things out of the way first and then you deal with the big problem,” Tati leaned back and rubbed her temple.

“Quint, Tati’s right, we need supplies we don’t need anything urgently but we need some metals for the blacksmith a few warriors swords have shattered you could get the metals she needs if you go and talk to her she’ll tell you exactly what she needs and for the trade we could trade some of the panthers pelts we have and some cleaned and dried meat will cover it”Indra says sternly and calm looking at quint then Tati. 

“Its settled you’ll come back with me to polis for a day then you will come back to give the blacksmith what she needs and you will also start training the sky people and showing them what jobs they’ll be doing now quint we will talk about how we could deal with the mountain.” Lexa flipped open a small brown book then took out a map, she stood up and opened it across the table.

3 hours later

After hours of basically arguing of what could and couldn’t work, Lexa had called it a day and had dismissed everyone. lexa asked Tati to stay to talk to her.

“I been thinking we should stay here in tondc, things are starting to get strained with the mountain and you seem to connect better with the sky people. I feel that they think I’ll kill them if they look at me wrong,” Lexa saID as she crossed her arms.

“That might be because of Gustus, he’s been eyeing them like a panther waiting to pounce on them every time they come near you and also since you never smile, doesn’t help either it scares them”

“It’s good they fear me but I don’t want them to be to scared of me, it will cause them to make dumb decisions that could cause lives to be lost.”

“I know lexa I’ll do the same thing you did with me but they won’t be as cooperative as me I know I wasn’t easy to deal with but I was willing to learn but the 100, they won’t take orders well, they had just come from people who controlled everything they did, it’ll take some time.”

“Do what you have to, you know war is around the corner and you know that anything could happen. I could die.”

“I know, Lexa. I know if you die nothing will hold the Coalition together. I’ll teach them how to survive,” Lexa noded asshe left,Tati following behind.

Tati headed to gather all of the 100.

To talk about what they’ll be doing to help tondc

(Everything is in English now)

Once Tati had everyone together, she stood in front of them “Ok everyone, could you stay quiet while I speak? I need you all to hear this,” they stopped talking and looked at her.

“You staying here doesn’t come without a cost,” they all started talking again.

“What do you mean it doesn’t come without a cost?” Everyone went silent again.

“I mean you’ll need to work the same as me and everyone else in tondc we work to help each other. I will be assigning you jobs and when you are not at work I and few others will be training you now you will need to listen to everything we say when you are in training we will show you everything that you need to know that’s the reason you need to pay attention cause if you mess up once it could be life or death when your out in the woods do you hear me this isn’t game ok I’m trying to make you are all safe and know what to do if your ever out there on your own,” Tati looks over the crowd for a second. “Do you agree with me?”

“YES!!” The 100 said this all at once.

“Ok now get into two lines Nyssa and I will be asking what you’re best at. I know this will take some time but please be patient.”

The 100 formed two lines Tati and nyssa started writing down names, their skills, they did this till they got everyone. 

“As Tati said we will tell you what your job is but we will do so tomorrow we will sort through everything for you but for now go to the dining hall and have some dinner”

“Oh and don’t go to sleep late you’ll get up early real early tomorrow and you’ll need all the rest you can get for training at the end of the day.”

With that the 100 took off to the dining hall, Tati and Nyssa headed to Lexa’s house. When they got there nyssa knocked on the door. 

“Heda, may we enter?” They waited there for a few seconds 

“Enter” as they walked in clarke and lexa are sitting at the kitchen table

“I’ll go get some food, I’ll be back do you want me to bring you some when I get back,” Clarke said as she got up from the chair.

“No I’ll be fine” Clarke left and closed the door behind her. 

“We have the lists now here’s the painful part of who goes where,” Nyssa and Tati sat in front of Lexa sliding her a few papers.

“Let’s get to work,” Lexa said grabbing a charcoal and a paper .


	7. Let’s get to work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late

“Monty and jasper will be with the farmers i have two more on my list”lexa says as she write down Them down for farmer 

“My last ones were Octavia Blake and Bellamy Blake I had put Octavia as a guard and for Bellamy I have him in teaching the yougons to read”nyssa says as she looks at the paper

“I’m done too I had put Wells with Bellamy on teaching except he’ll show them to write for Clarke and Harper I put them with nyko clarke patched me up pretty good even though she didn’t have much to work with and Harper seems like a fast learner and it’ll be good for trikru to have more than one healer”Tati says as she leans back in the chair”who do you have left on your list lexa”

“I have Finn and Charlotte for them I’ll just put them in the kitchen”

“Your going to let them cook?”nyssa says as her eyebrows raise 

“No they’ll be cleaning crew”lexa write down there names and they’re done

“Ok here’s my list Tati I’ll see you tomorrow reshop heda”

“Reshop nyssa”nyssa leaves closing the door

“Finally I can go to bed and heda make sure you and clarke don’t keep me out of my room tonight I love Rosa with everything I have but she kicks in her sleep”lexa smiles while Tati gathers all the papers on the table they get up as they’re walking towards the door Tati pats lexa on the shoulder 

“I was just messing with you if you feel like you and clarke want to be loud tonight I won’t care I’ll be in my living room sleeping”lexa opens the door for her

“We’ll see reshop Tati”lexa leans against the door

“Reshop heda” lexa closed her door and a minute later there’s a knock

“Ah lexa may I come in”Clarke says form the other side of the door when lexa opens the door there a big smile on Clarke’s face

“Come in Clarke”Clarke walks in as lexa closes the door clarke pins her against the door giving her hard kiss

“So if you don’t mind could you tell me what job you assigned me”

“Sit please”lexa walks towards her couch when lexa sits instead of sitting next lexa clarke sits in her lap lexa gives her a smile and wraps her arm around her waist

“I wasn’t the one who assigned you but I do agree it fits you tati had put you with nyko our healer. she had said even with your limited resources you managed to fix her up”

“I did the best I could”

“Yes with nyko he could possibly further your skill”

“Hopefully if we could contact the ark our healers could teach nyko a few things”

—On the ark—

“Abby we have to stop the council votes in 30 minutes”

“Then we have 30 minutes anything from engineering”

“Nothing Good according to Sinclair even if we sent a signal down, the wristbands weren’t designed to receive so the kids wouldn’t even hear it”

“There’s gotta be something we missed something that we haven’t thought of”then there was a noise Abby turns around to head toward the air duct

“Great what’s falling apart now”Abby types in the code just in time to catch raven 

“Hey hey”Abby grabs her leg raven walks out she puts up her arm then puts them down again”apparently you have a thing for air ducts”

“I’ll call security” 

“THEY’RE NOT DYING”

“What are you talking about”

“All that being sent from the ground”raven looks at the monitors Abby grabs the wristband from the table 

“Transmitted by these”She hands it over to raven

Raven takes a quick look at it”they’re taking them off”raven throw it back to Abby

“What why would they do something so reckless”

“Because we told them not to”

—back in the ground—

It’s early the 100 are groaning and complaining that it’s too early for them to be up they are all gathered in front of them is lexa, nyssa and Tati with nyko Indra and few other people who are heads of their jobs

“So me tati and nyssa have looked through everything and we have come up with these jobs for you please do not complain these are the jobs that are needed it helps you in the end now when I say your name I will point to one of the people up here you will go with them ”Lexa looked at the crowd to see if anyone is confused 

“Clarke and Harper go to nyko”lexa points to her right where nyko raise his hand for them 

“Bellamy and Wells you too nova”they get to nova she’s a small compared to them

“Monty and jasper go too Cora”

Lexa does this for a while when the people in the front had all their people they left now there was only three left”Octavia you go with Indra, Finn,Charlotte and Murphy you with Eli that’s it we will see you at the end of the day for training”

“You think they’ll do good on their first day”Nyssa says to Tati

“Let’s hope so now let’s get to our jobs have a good heda”

“I’ll see you both later”nyssa,tati and lexa go their separate ways 

“How long has it been since you last seen your wife” nyssa says in trigedasleng as they go out to hunt 

“20 days azgeda isn’t the easiest clan to be apart of she has to make sure her sister is safe and has all her things then they’ll come back to tondc” as Tati says this she makes sure that her bow string is not loose 

“Yes it is a struggle to be apart of the most angry clan them leaving won’t be easy but she can handle herself especially when she’s angry”

“Yes Ontari can handle herself especially when she gets angry but I can handle her”

“That’s good now let’s go check if traps have anything if not let’s go a little farther than the we usually do ok”

“Ok let’s go”

By the time tati and nyssa get to tondc they have two rabbits four squirrels and warthog nyssa was carrying the rabbits and squirrels while Tati had the warthog slung over her shoulder

“You haven’t caught one of these in awhile I’ll take them to the kitchen to be cleaned”

“Careful this one is heavier than the last one”the guard threw it on his shoulder and he grabs the squirrels and rabbits from nyssa

“Let’s go round up the 100 nyssa it’s time for their training”

“I’ll get the ones that are inside”

“And I’ll get the ones out here”

Tati heads to get Monty and jasper first

“It’s time for them to train Cora sorry to take them away so soon”

“Um could you tell us what we will be doing in training”

“I’ll tell you when we have everyone in the training area”

Tati gets there nyssa lexa and Indra are there with the rest of the 100 everyone looks at lexa waiting to be told what to do

“ we will see how you fight now get into four lines one in front of Tati one for nyssa one for Indra and one for me we will fight you one out of time”

“Wait fight what if we hurt one of you” Murphy said that and it gave Tati a big smile she knows that Murphy asked a dumb question 

“It’s fine now get in line”

Murphy had gone to Tati’s line thinking she would be the easiest to take down cause of her height he was first in line Octavia was in Indras line clarke in lexas line but Bellamy was in front of her line

“Come on Murphy get in your fighting stance you can come at me whenever you want”right after she said that Murphy went to tackle her but Tati did was move to the right and wrapped her arms around Murphy head she went down on one knee she has Murphy in a choke hold You could hear Murphy trying to breath she threw him to the side Murphy was now on his back trying to breath

“It’s good you tried to get me off guard but the way you came at me was predictable and was easy to take you down you cannot underestimate your opponent it could get you killed now go to the back of the line”

“When your ready Bellamy”Bellamy had been circling her for awhile when lexa said that it ticked Bellamy off he went to punch her but lexa just move out of the way and jabbed him in the throat as Bellamy grabbed his throat she kicked him in his chest sending him to the ground

“I’m assuming your right hand is you dominant hand you should have your left foot in front of your right it’ll stabilize you now back of the line”

In Indra’s line Octavia gets in her stance Indra walks towards her Octavia swings at her but Indra caught her hand picked her up by her collar of her shirt and slammed her against the ground

“You need to be faster and don’t be scared to hit someone as hard as you can now get up and go to the back of the line”

“Oh this is gonna hurt”Clarke said as she approached lexa instead of punching her Clarke went to kick her in the stomach but that didn’t go well lexa just grabbed her leg pulled and turned hard sending clarke on her back

“Good you didn’t do what the others did you thought of another way good now to the back of the line”

When lexa,Indra,Nyssa and Tati got through everyone they made them run until the sun started to set

“Ok that’s enough go to the dining hall and get some food and water” a few kids threw up before leaving 

Everyone had gotten dinner and a shower Tati had went to the house Monty and jasper were staying in she knock and jasper opened the door

“Hey nice to see you”

“Nice to see you too I need to speak to Monty”

“MONTY!”Monty came running around the corner the floor must of been slippery cause just as he round the corner he fell on his side jasper start laughing so hard he had to sit down Monty got up 

“Hey tati what could I do for you come In if you want”Tati walked in closing the door behind her 

“I saw today that 10 of you took off the wristbands I know that they are for your people to see if your alive why would you take them off”

“Well some us hate the ark and Bellamy convinced them to take it off”

“And speaking about the ark do you guys have anything that could help us send a signal to them”

“No the only tech that works is your wristbands”

“Maybe we could use them but that would mean I need to get one off without it being useless after”

“Well there still There’s still 88 people who still have there bands on”

“Alright I’ll ask one of them to help is that all you wanted to know”

“Yeah thank you and tomorrow you won’t go to work you’ll be at my house trying to get the wristbands to communicate with your people that good with you”

“Yeah that’s good”

“Good night Monty I’ll see you tomorrow morning”with that Tati leaves going to the house Bellamy is in she knocks on the door and right away he opens it

“What do you want”

“Why are you making the 100 take off their wristbands it seems like you don’t want your people to come down here”

“So what they deserve it they don’t deserve to come here”

“That seems unjust from what I was told about the ark it’s cold metal surrounding you and squished no green and no real air or no meat no beautiful views that you could see that isn’t through a window why would you sentence children to that I understand the adults might have done something to you but the children on the ark they are just like you stuck in that metal box”

“I don’t care”

“No there something more to it they said you weren’t supposed to be on the drop ship and you don’t want the ark to come down here”Bellamy look away from Tati

“You did something your running from them and your punishing innocents cause you can’t face what you did”Bellamy tried punching her but Tati just ducked and punched him in the stomach and pull on the back of his collar and threw him against the door of the house Octavia comes and opens the door

“Bell again what did you do”

“Why the hell do you assume it was me who started it”

“Because you been acting like a dick the whole time we’ve been here”

“He’s telling the people from the drop ship to take off their wristbands and it’s because your big brother here is trying make sure the ark thinks your dead so they won’t come down to punish him I don’t know what he’d be punished for but you should figure that out I’m going to bed goodnight Octavia”


	8. What did you do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*
> 
> There’s a mention of anxiety, panic attacks and depression it doesn’t go into anything bad just want you to know that is a mention of that at the end
> 
> Also I fucked up my sleeping schedule and I feel like I’m on crack when I’m writing these at 2:00 am so I’m sorry if you get confused I’m sorry for the bad writing

Octavia’s pov-

‘’ O she’s lying I haven't done anything’’ It only took me two seconds for me to grab bell by the collar of his shirt and drag him to tati’s house.

‘O where the hell are we going, listen don't believe anything that bitch has to say.’’ I get to Tati's door and I pound on it. five seconds passed and I was about to pound on it again but Tati opened it. I storm through the door I throw bell to the ground 

‘’Bell what the hell is your problem?’’I yell at Bell while Tati closes her door

‘’Well it’s a good thing that Rosa is at Anya’s tonight, I guess I will get little sleep tonight’’ I watch her go to sit on her couch looking at us waiting.

‘’WHAT DO MEAN!!!??,I haven't done shit’’ Bell gets up staring at me 

‘’What I mean, you’ve been acting like a dick like i said earlier, and why the hell are you telling the 100 to take off their wristbands.’’I exhale through my nose trying to stay calm, Bell’s really starting to piss me off.

‘’Cause I don’t want the damn ark to come down here for what they did to us. For what they did to mom, they deserve to be stuck up there’’

‘’Ok quick question?You guys could have done this anywhere else why did you come to my house.’’I look over to tati

‘’you shut up for now’’ tati threw her hands up ‘’I get it Bell I hate them for making me stay under the floor my whole life I hate them for floating mom; but there are kids who are stuck in that depressing metal box who just like us they want to be free. And when the ark gets here we won't have to live with them no more isn't that right tati?’’i look over to her waiting for her to answer

‘’Yes actually Heda wanted to know who would like to come to polis with us, there are too many of you to live in Tondc. There's too many mouths to feed right now and over hunting right now wouldn't be good for Tondc during the winter, but anyways you have a place with us but Bellamy if you are running from the ark you have to face what you did, speaking of what did you do’’ Bellamy looked down at the floor and back up at me 

‘’Octavia I can’t face what I did….. I shot the chancellor’’ nononono this can't be happening i put my hands on my head

‘’Bellamy you fuck up’’I rub my eye then I put my hands on my hip ‘’Bell you didnt just steal rations or medical suplies, YOU SHOT THE FUCKING CHANCELLOR’’

‘’I KNOW O BUT IT WAS THE ONLY WAY I COULD GET A SPOT ON THE DROP SHIP’’

‘’DAMIT Bell’’I walk over to the couch and sit down ‘’it’s ok we’ll figure this out big brother’’

‘’Both of you come over tomorrow I’ll make sure someone covers you at work ok now please I need to sleep’’ I look at her and nod Bell does the same, we headed back to the house without talking i head to bed too tired from today 

  
  


\--Morning--

\--3rd person--

The Blake siblings, Monty and Jasper are all at Tati’s house waiting for Lexa and Clarke. the front door of the house opens and Lexa comes in with a bag

‘’So what you got us all here for Tati’’monty says from the kitchen table 

‘’Well Octavia and Clarke are going to be your test subjects for your experiment as for Bellamy and Lexa we need to talk about a few things, oh and i have something for you Monty’’ Tati walks over to Lexa she hands the bag over to Tati ‘’I didn't know what you needed but I found some tools that might help’’ Tati puts the bag on the table and opens it

‘’I'll see about the pliers but the yeah the smaller tools will be helpful in this thanks’’ Monty starts taking everything he needs out of the bag ‘’Clarke you’re up first I’ll try the best I can to get it on my first try’’Octavia and Clarke walk over to the table Clarke sits next to monty turning the chair to face him and octavia sitting across from them

‘’Alright Bellamy you wanna tell Lexa what you did she needs to know what happened so she could figure out something’’ Bellamy looks at Tati like she has two heads

‘’Why can’t you figure it out I’m sure you could find out a solution’’

‘’Well for one no I can’t I’ll throw some ideas in the mix but I'm not the brains of this operation, that title goes to lexa and also she could possibly make a deal with your people since you know she's the leader of the 12 clans so they wouldn’t want to piss her off right?’’ Tati looks at Bellamy with her eyebrow raised 

‘’No i don’t think so’’Bellamy takes a seat on the couch

‘’Oh hey Tati do you have anything i could eat for now’’ Jasper says from the kitchen

‘’Yeah in the black box there should be something in there’’ Tati points to the black box on the counter

‘’Thanks’’ Jasper start looking through it

‘’Ok Bellamy tell me what happened and tell me how severe the punishment is for it”Lexa sits in front of Bellamy on the coffee table 

\--1 Hour later--

‘’Dammit I’m really sorry Clarke it didn’t work maybe it’ll work for Octavia’’ Monty throws the broken wristband on the table and moves to octavia 

‘’No they won't just make a deal they'll want my head on a damn stick’’ Bellamy puts his head in his hands

‘’Ok let’s take a break Bellamy ok’’Lexa says as she gets up from the couch

(convo between Tati and Lexa is in trigedasleng)

‘’How you doing’’ Lexa asks Tati and sits in front of her at the kitchen table

‘’Fine’’ Tati looks down at her hands then back at lexa ‘’actually that’s a lie I’m starting to panic Lexa’’

‘’What’s got you so worried’’ 

‘’Lexa I’ve been here for six years when I told I knew a lot about what would happen with the mountain and the sky people at that time it was fresh in mind I'm starting to forget things, like I forgot that Bellamy shot Jaha’’

‘’It’ll be ok you trust me right’’

‘’Yes commander i do’’

‘’Then trust me when I say we will be fine in the end ok’’ Lexa looks over to Monty and the girls ‘’you think he’ll be able to signal the sky people’’

‘’No he won’t be able to, when he gets octavia’s off and starts messing with it he’ll cause all the wristbands to break’’ Lexa snaps her head to look at tati

‘’Then why make them do it when you know it will not work’’

‘’Because there’s no other way of contacting the sky people, so I'm letting history take its course when all the wristbands break the ark will think their dead’’

‘’But how would that help them, they'll think they're dead and they won't come down’’

‘’See Clarke’s wristband is broken already that set in motion her mother trying finding a way to get to the ground and with all the bands breaking and the ark thinking them dead it’ll shorten her time and then she’ll send down Raven the mechanic that was helping her’’

‘’So not changing a certain event could help them in the end’’

‘’Yes lexa but when raven gets here we have to be quick to get her she’ll be hurt and I still don't know about bellamy I don’t know if he’ll do what he did last time’’ Lexa sits up a little straighter

‘’What did he do last? Did he hurt her?’’

‘’No he didn’t but he destroyed the radio that would help them,and it caused 300 people on the ark to die’’

‘’We’ll keep him here to make sure that doesn’t happen’’ Lexa rubs the back of her neck ‘’I hope you’re right about making peace with them first, we need them to help with the mountain’’

‘’us helping the 100 right now will help show them they could trust us but still meeting and politics will be involved, I’ll leave that part to you your better than me with politics and at everything else to’’

‘’Well that's not true’’

‘’Oh yeah say one thing I can do better than you’’ she takes a second opening her mouth and closing it again

‘’See I was never meant to be a leader, just a dumb kid who failed most of her classes and also failed at dating a girl for more than a week’’ Tati laughed

‘’Look at you now married and with a child also you don’t go to school so no need to worry about it anymore’’

‘’ yeah time does really change people’’

‘’Shit no no no’’ tati and lexa look at monty sparks flying from the wristband, jaspers band sparks up too

‘’What the hell happened Monty’’ Jasper, Clarke,Octavia and Bellamy asked Monty at the same time

‘’The bands all of them there dead’’Monty threw his tools on the table and put his head in his hands

‘’Ok everyone that's enough for today let's go get lunch we need some food and we need to take a breather’’ Lexa said as she walked to the front door and opened it everyone followed her 

They got to the dining hall grabbing plates and filling them up. They all take a seat at a table eating the stress seems to have dialed down, while tati was eating she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was Finn with a girl she was from the 100 they were all up on each other.

‘’Wow seems like he would of cheated on Raven no matter what’’ tati said to herself shaking her head she was thinking Finn really didn’t deserve her

The day went quicker that it did yesterday fewer kids from the 100 vomited after training everyone had seemed to be getting used to their life on the ground by the time tati got home with Rosa it was late Tati put Rosa to bed then when she went to the living room she saw lexa sitting on her couch

“Is something wrong heda”

“No nothing at all I just wanted to have a drink with you if you don’t mind”as lexa says this she raises a canteen 

“Sure I’ll get some glasses” Tati gets the glasses and heads to the living room giving one to lexa she pours it to almost half of the cup

“So what do you feel like talking about heda”

“How about how your world is I’m still fascinated by how things are so different I’d like to learn more”Lexa says this and takes a swig of her drink

“Well there’s a lot of things I could talk about have anything specific you want to her about”

“How bout how school was for you”

“Well like I said before I was a dumb kid I struggled in most of my classes and when ever I’d tell my mom or dad that I am trying my hardest they never believed me. It caused them to be disappointed in me and over the years I got used to it hell even my teachers didn’t believe I was trying my hardest, they didn’t get that it took me longer to process things it stressed me out I started to have anxiety and then slowly over time I would get panic attacks. Then some other stuff happened that made me really sad. I can’t say I was depressed cause I had never went to a doctor to find out but having all that in school Lexa it’s like your in a battle except it’s all in your mind”

“I know how you feel. Titus he would be disappointed in me whenever I did the slightest thing wrong it hurt”

“Honestly Lexa I think the world I came from is worse than here. There is some stuff that isn’t here and it’s relieving”Tati takes a sip of her drink

“What isn’t here”

“Well there’s no homophobia I haven’t had to worry about being beaten for being married to a women here”

“Wait that happens in your world people get beaten for loving someone of the same sex”

“Yes but it’s doesn’t happen as often as it used to”

“But it still happens doesn’t it”

“Yes, you know let’s get off the sad topics I’ll tell you my most fun moments”

“Ok”

“What should I tell about…...oh shit ok lexa there’s thing called ice cream it’s so good I miss it so much it sweet and delicious”

“Is it cold?”

“Yes but it’s so good there’s chocolate and vanilla there’s so many other flavors I can’t remember them all but if I ever go back I’ll find a way for you to come and I’ll show you ice cream”

“I would like that Tati. It’s time to get some rest reshop Tati”

“Reshop heda”


	9. Start the countdown

9 days till Raven 

“KEEP UP!!”Lexa tells to the kids who are falling behind in the group, they’ve been running for an hour 

“STOP!” Indra from the front of the group yells so everybody could hear “I want you to make five rows twenty people per row, make sure you have space between you, in front of you and behind you, so your not Squished together ’’ after telling the 100 this they move quickly to get in there rows.

“You all done” Indra looks around “now get down and start doing push-ups” they obey her and get right to it

“your body is not used to this but over time this will be easy for you,” Lexa says as she walks between the 100 doing their push-ups “if you want to be a warrior you will get a first ”

A girl from the 100 who’s trying to concentrate on her push-ups speaks up “what’s a first” she groans as she goes back down

“A first is your mentor, they teach you everything you need to know on being a warrior” Lexa walks to the front of the 100

Anya Spoke from the back of the group “if you do not want to be a warrior then we will see your options, but you still need to know how to fight we can't just leave you defenseless”

“When can we stop” Octavia asks

Indra walks up to her and squats to look at her “We will be training until the sun is no longer in the sky, that's when we will stop youngon” Indra gets up and heads to stand with Lexa

———-

Indra did keep to her word they stayed out training until the sun fell, the 100 went to their homes after they had dinner, Clarke was in bed with Lexa, Lexa’s head was laying on Clarke’s chest 

“Lexa, what do you do in your free time?. Like when you're by yourself” Lexa looks up at Clarke

“I usually don’t have much time to myself, but when I do have time I read”

Lexa saying that made Clarke smile“On the ark when I was younger, my dad would always try to get me to read he said that if I only watched movies it would mess up my eyes from staring at the screen too long” Clarke let out a little laugh

“What’s a movie” 

“It's hard to explain but maybe when the ark gets here I could show you what a movie is”

“I would like that” Clarke grabs lexa’s face and gives her a gently kiss

\--5 days till Raven--

“So how are things between you and lincoln” Tati’s says after swallowing her food

“It’s fine he’s quite, Clarke says the same thing about the commander”

“I was like that too with Ontari ” Tati says as she takes another bite of her bread

“You three are just the quiet ones , also what’s your wife like you don't talk about her much, starting to think you made her up,” Octavia said with a small smile

“Her names Ontari, she’s apart of azgeda, shes strong Rosa takes after her on that, I met her six years ago, she said she liked me because I was the complete opposite of her, she still hasn’t fully told me what exactly drew her to me”

“She seems nice I’d like to meet her”

“Well she’s not nice to new people, it just takes time with her” Octavia raises her eyebrows

“Good to know”

\--2 days till Raven--

“How many days till she gets here,” Lexa asks from the kitchen

“Two days now, I don't know exactly where she’ll land but I know that she’ll land close to the dropship” Lexa walks back to the living room and sits across from Tati

“Me, you and Anya take this area that is to the right of the dropship while Indra, Nyssa and Gustus take the area that is too the left then we’ll meet up in the middle, if we don't find her we’ll go a little farther” as Lexa was saying this she pointing at the map they drew out, they marked where the dropship is, Lexa circled where they should start their search

“Do you think Nyko will be able to come” Tati scratches the back of her head

“No, he will give us the things we need to help though”

“Ok good, remember she’ll land at night”

“Doesn’t matter, she can’t be out there at night alone and hurt”

  
  


\--Raven Reyes has landed--

“Anya get Gustus and Indra, Tati you go get the supplies from Nyko”

“Lexa what's going on” Clarke runs up to Lexa

“A smaller dropship just fell”

“Do you think they sent something down here”

“Yes I will be back maybe when the sun is up already” Clarke grabs lexa’s arm

“Be careful”

“I will”

When Lexa got to the gate everyone was ready and on their horses, Right when Lexa got on her horse they left, Indra and Gustus were leading the with torches, they had gotten to the dropship twenty minutes later

“Anya, Tati with me. Indra, Nyssa with gustus” Gustus hands Lexa and Anya torches “you go this way and we’ll head this way remember to meet up here”

They go their separate ways, they look everywhere for twenty minutes until Anya shouts

“Heda over here” Lexa and Tati run towards Anya, she was holding Raven in her arms bridal style, she had taken off her helmet, when Lexa and Tati got to her, Anya had put Raven down gently 

“I only see the head injury nothing else, for now just put a wrap around her head” Tati got the wrap out the bag, Anya had picked up Raven’s head gently helping Tati wrap her head, after Tati’s done Anya picked her up again.

“You go find the others,” Lexa said to Tati

“See you back at the dropship” Tati starts running towards Indra's group, Anya and Lexa start walking to the dropship 

(convo between Anya and Lexa is in trig)

“She’s a beautiful girl, from what Tati told me she’s smart and has a sense of humor”

“Lexa whatever you're implying stop now,” she says with a straight face

“Anya you need people, a friend who can actually put a smile on your face” Lexa said looking at Anya

“I have you and Tati. Indra and gustus are acquaintances, That is all I need in my life and I don’t need to smile” Anya let a sigh after

“Anya you raised me, you are my mother and my mentor so you can’t include me in that list, that leaves Tati, Indra and Gustus. Gustus barely talks to you and when he does it's about battle strategies, and with Indra and Tati they are your friends” they near the dropship

“Your still on my list no matter what and two friends is enough for me” They got to Anya’s horse, Lexa put her torch down so Anya could hand Raven over, Anya gets up she grabs Raven by her arms pulling her up, she sat Raven in front of her wrapping her arm around Raven’s waist grabbing the reins.

“When we get back to Tondc bring her to Tati’s house,” Lexa says as she gets on her horse, Tati comes back with everyone they get on their horses and with Lexa and Indra leading them back to Tondc.

Ravens pov

My head's pounding I might have hit when I landed I open my eyes to see that I'm in a room, I sit up to see where I was. Then I see a little girl in the doorway, I must of hit my head real hard cause last time I checked there wasn't anyone that young on the dropship “uh hi could you tell me where I am” I say to her but she just looks at me

”she’s awake,” she says to the person 

that's out of my view, ok I'm start to freak.then an older girl comes in 

“I know you might be scared but I'm not here to hurt you. my people actually helped you when you land,” she said from the doorway keeping a light smile on her face “also the people you sent down here are here. Unfortunately, there was some who didn't make it”

When she said that it made me realize I still have no clue where I am “ where am I, also could you tell me if a Finn collins is alive” I say as I get up slowly 

“you're currently in the village Tondc and from what I was told your people live in a metal box?” 

I look at her a little confused “yes, but it had a beautiful view of the earth”

she gave me a big smile “well welcome to the ground. I would like to show you what it looks like up close” she puts out her hand for me to take, I look at it for a second then I take it, she drags me through what looked like a kitchen but she took me through her back door, when she opened her back door I saw the trees they were beautiful the air was fresh I let go of her hand, I spread out my arm I took everything in its better than I imagined

“I'm sorry to ruin your first time here, but what are you to Finn” I turn to look at her and my heart is pounding. Is Finn dead?

”I'm his girlfriend why did something happen to him” I walk towards her 

”no he's ok but it's not my place to say anything, but would you want to see him right now” oh thank God he's alive but what did she mean it wasn't her place to say?

”yes please thank you” she gestures for me to follow her. When we left the house, the streets had people they were with their children. How did we not know there were people down here? We could have come down sooner, then I remembered the radio “hey did you get the radio from my pod?”

“Yes we did, Monty Green is setting up everything so you could talk with the ark” after she said that we got to a building, she opened the door for me. I walked in then she walked past me to a counter to talk to the lady behind it.

”get Collins I need him for a minute” the lady nodded her head and left for five seconds then Finn came out and walked around the counter 

”Finn!!” I run around to him and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him when I leaned back to look at him he had a goofy smile on his face 

oh my God. Raven it's good to see you” he kisses me again he pulls out a seat for me and him, we sit down and we start talking about everything. he told me that they've been nice to the 100 and the reason why he was in the kitchen wasn't cause he was high and wasn’t looking for something to eat he actually worked there

”wow you working, has the world ended again” I say with laugh. It must've been an hour by the time the girl jumped in

”I'm sorry to interrupt you, but Raven I need your help with the radio and Finn needs to get back to work.” I nod my head I give finn a kiss before I leave

“I know it's not my place, but ask Finn about Olivia the next time you see him” what the hell did that mean?. She has taken me back to the house I woke up in, she opened the door for me again. There were six people in the house already, there was one in the living room who was a blonde chick. She was a few inches taller than me. She's scary but hot at the same time.

”Raven this is Anya, say hi to our guest Anya” I put out my hand for her to shake, she looks at me for a few seconds then takes my hand in a death grip. I thought she was gonna break my hand for a second 

”These four are from the ark Monty, Jasper, Octavia, and Clarke” she points to each of them

”Welcome to the ground, it's beautiful isn't it,” Clarke asked me. While everyone else waved at me

”yeah it really is”

”oh and this is our leader, heda Lexa” she pointed to a girl who seemed to be my age and she's like Anya. She's scary but got at the same time.

”nice to meet you” I stick out my hand for Lexa to shake, unlike Anya she didn’t almost break my hand “Also what does heda mean”

” It means commander,” Lexa says as she let's go of my hand

”scoot over Monty let the pro handle this” I turn to look at Monty, his head shot up and he smiled 

“well are you just gonna stand there all day pro or are you gonna sit your as down with me” I laugh and go to the chair next to him

  
  



	10. Contact

Ok before we start to work on the radio,I need a powersource for it.” Raven looks at lexa from the table “so do you have any type of battery or solar powered system that I could plug it into” 

“We don't have anything like that, but would the pod you fell in work” 

“Yes it would. If you could take me to where it landed. I could have Monty and Jasper help me get what I need from it”Raven gets up to leave but Lexa stops her

“Actually my people had brought it here. They took it to the backyard” Lexa motioned for Raven to follow her to the back door. and there the pod was,it was more beaten up than it was when it landed; It was ten feet from the door with a table next to it with tools. Raven walked down the porch steps to the pod.

“How did you get this here? This must’ve taken hours to get here”Raven looks back Lexa 

“It did, but we had to remove the back part. Monty showed my people how to take it apart safely and showed us what you need. If you need people to do some grunt work, Me, Anya and Tati are willing to help ” Raven saw Monty and the others, then she went straight to work.

“Alright Monty get the radio from inside”Raven points at Jasper and Anya “Jasper give me a hand with unscrewing the control panel, Anya when we we’re done I want you and Tati to carefully take it out” Raven throws a tool Jasper “Let's get to work”

Monty came out with the radio and sat at the table and started to work on it. After Jasper and Raven are done unscrewing the panel Anya and Tati carry it to the table. Raven and Jasper grab the battery for control panel

Raven sat at the table with monty. after 30 minutes of Raven tinkering with the radio “damn it, whos the genius who ripped out the radio” Raven says as she and Monty continue to splice the wires to connect to the battery

“I did, it was night and you were unconscious, I didn’t have enough time to delicately take out your tech while blood poured from your head. ” Anya says across the table with a stern face and her arms crossed. Raven looked at her and swallowed the lump in her throat “no, I-I didn’t…Thank you for helping me” ‘Raven looks back at the wires 

“Onya bants em solo”( _ Anya leave her alone)  _ Tati says to her with a small smile. Anya turns to Tati “Nowe”( _ Never)  _

“Pleni Tati”( _ enough Tati _ ) Lexa says from the porch steps, she flips to the next page without even looking up at them. “En Onya bants Raven solo” _ (and Anya leave Raven alone) _

“Sha Heda”( _ yes commander)  _ Anya uncrosses her arms and takes out her knife, she starts playing the knife game

“Aren’t you worried you will stab your hand?” Clarke says with her eyes glued to Anya’s hand. Anya just looks up at Clarke and moves faster, then she stabs the knife between her ring finger and her middle finger

“Anya, I will make you get me a new table if you keep doing that”

“I’m stronger and a better fighter than you. You can't make me do anything”

“Te odio”(I hate you) Tati says in spanish “you know I can’t understand you when you use that language” Anya says, it causes Tati to break into a big smile “that’s the point Anya”

“Hablas espanol”(you speak spanish) Raven says to Tati “Si, pero no lo hablo bien”(yes, but I don’t speak it well) “¿Cómo aprendió español?”(how did you learn spanish) Raven keeps working on the radio as she talks to Tati “ aprendí de un libro”(I learned from a book) Tati isn’t lying, she spent hours in spanish class reading from the workbook.

“Alright Monty  I’m finished, What about you.”

“Give me two seconds…. Immmm allll most dooooone. Ok now I'm done” Monty put his tools down and turned on the radio. They wait for a few seconds just listening to static then finally

“Pod one, Pod one, This is Ark station Medical if you are receiving, Please respond.” Raven grabs the mic quickly “Calling Ark station, the 100 are alive. Can you hear me” Nothing happened then Raven tried again “Calling Ark station, the 100 are alive. Can you hear me”

\-- On the Ark--

As the people are volunteering for the culling, Ravens Voice comes in on the Ark speakers “Calling Ark station, the 100 are alive. Can you hear me”

Abby looked at Jaha and Kane “Its Raven she’s still alive” Abby runs to the control room Jaha and Kane following close behind

“This is a restricted channel, who is this? Please identify yourself” Sinclair said to Raven

“This Raven Reyes. I’m from Mecha station, I’m transmitting from the ground, the 100 are alive,”

“Hang on Raven, we're trying to boost your signal.” Sinclair looks at the other technicians “ Get her off the Ark-wide channel. This room only. Copy?”

Abby walks to Sinclair “Can she hear me?” Jaha enters the room “Did you confirm the signal’s origin?”

Sinclair looked up at Jaha “Yes sir. It’s coming from earth.” 

“Raven. are you there?” Abby waits five seconds for a response

“Mom, Mom, It’s me.” 

“Clarke?”

\---Back on the ground---

“Clarke, this is the chancellor. Are the rest of the 100 alive”Jaha says

“Didn’t he not hear me, I said that like four times” 

“Yes Chancellor. Thanks to grounders we’re all ok” 

“Are you saying there are survivors on the ground?”

Clarke leaned on the table “Yes the earth is survivable, were not alone” there was silence. So Clarke decided to speak again “Their leader is with us right now. Would you like to talk her”

“yes Clarke could you put her on. But could you tell me where my son is” 

“No he's not, he’s at his job right now”

Clarke turns to Lexa and hands her the mic “Press the on the side when you want to speak, when you're done talking let the button go” Lexa nods her head. she pressed the button 

“This is Lexa kom Trikru. I am the Leader of my people, you can call me commander” she lets go of the button after

“Hello commander, I’m Chancellor Jaha. Clarke said that thanks to you, they're ok?”

“Yes one of my warriors had found them when they landed, we have given them homes to live in for now, they are well taken care off. We gave them jobs in exchange for helping them”

“This is councilman Kane, What type of jobs have you given them?”

“They vary, half of them are guards in training. A few are horse cleaners, quite a few are working in the kitchen. Clarke is a healer and the Chancellor son wells, he’s teaching children how to write” The clouds start to cover the sun, then there was thunder Lexa put the mic on the table she’s silent. She sat up listening, Anya and Tati do the same, then sound of thunder happen again

“I got two seconds” Anya said

“So did I”Lexa and Anya looked at Tati “yup I got two” the three of them get up quickly

“What's happening” Clarke got up worried

“There’s a storm coming, we need to get all your stuff inside fast” Lexa and Anya get the battery while Monty grabs the radio, they all get inside fast as soon as Lexa and Anya put the battery down, Lexa starts to leave.

“Anya make sure the horses are inside, I’ll go make sure everybody is in their homes. Tati stay here with them” Lexa and Anya leave the house

“What the hell were you guys talking about out there” Raven asked

“We were counting the seconds before the sound of thunder. It helps determine how close the lightning is”

“ so how close” Octavia asked

“Five seconds is a mile” Tati says as she opens her Rosa’s door to check on her, she’s asleep then Tati closes the door

“You guys said it was two seconds”

“Yeah it's really close. A storm is coming, that's the reason why we need to be inside”

“Raven” Abby voice came through the radio, Raven grabs the mic

“Abby, sorry there’s a storm coming. We had to get inside”

“Raven there’s a tornado near you. Stay inside” then the radio cut out

“Well shit, that's great” Tati says

\--3 hours later--

Clarke was staring out the window looking outside seeing it was raining hard“How long is this going to last”Clarke closed the curtain and look at Tati

“Most likely till tomorrow” then someone starts banging on the door. Clarke opens it, Lexa and Anya rush inside and close the door

“There’s clean clothes in my room closet come on” Lexa and Anya follow her, Tati closes the door twenty minutes later Anya and Lexa come out in shorts and loose t-shirt, they sit on the couch exhausted. Tati joins them

Everyone is sitting in silence. The only thing you can hear, is the rain hitting the roof and Raven tinkering with the radio.then Raven start to hum,then she started to quietly sing

“Miro tus ojos y no eres feliz

Y tu mirada no sabe mentir

No tiene caso continuar así

Si no me amas es mejor partir

Desde hace tiempo ya nada es igual

No eres la misma y me tratas mal

Y ante mi Dios te podría jurar

Cuánto te quise y te quiero todavía” 

Raven is so focused on the radio she doesn't notice everyone is looking at her

“Adiós amor

Me voy de ti

Y esta vez para siempre

Me iré sin marcha atrás porque sería fatal”

Tati starts singing along with Raven, it makes her look up with a smile on her face. Raven uses her tool as a mic. Tati and Raven start belting the song

“Adiós amor

Yo fui de ti

El amor de tu vida

Lo dijiste una vez, me lo hiciste creer

Cómo me duele perderte

Me resignaré a olvidarte

Porque me fallaste

Y ahí nos vemos mi reina

Christian Nodal

Desde hace tiempo ya nada es igual

No eres la misma y me tratas mal

Y ante mi Dios te podría jurar

Cuánto te quise y te quiero todavía

Adiós amor

Me voy de ti

Y esta vez para siempre

Me iré sin marcha atrás porque sería fatal”

As they were singing, Clarke, Octavia, Jasper and Monty started to laugh while Lexa and Anya had small smiles.

Adiós amor

Yo fui de ti

El amor de tu vida

Lo dijiste una vez, me lo hiciste creer

Cómo me duele perderte

Me resignaré a olvidarte

Porque me fallaste

Porque me fallaste

Porque me fallasteeee!!!”

Raven adding to the end of the song to be dramatic, when she was done, they started to applaud for Raven while laughing

“Thank you, thank you” Raven gets up and bows

\--2 hours later--

Raven’s pov-

Everybody started to go to sleep. Monty and Jasper sleep in the guest room, Clarke and Lexa are in Tati’s room, Tati is asleep in Rosa’s room. It's just me and Anya in the living room. I was laying down on the opposite couch of Anya, I didn’t even she was awake till she cleared her throat 

“What were you singing earlier” I look over to her couch, I can barely see her she’s laying down the same as me

“Uh, it's a song from the old world.”

“It was beautiful; you have a nice voice too” I sat up right away, did she just compliment me?

“You just complimented me”

“No i-i-it was just an observation”Anya stuttered 

“No way, did you just stutter because you didn’t want to admit you complimented me” No way, now I got something to tease her about.

“Goodnight Raven”

“Goodnight Anya”

I lay back down and close my eyes, the only thing I can think about is how I was going to use this against her, plus it’s payback for earlier when she made me stutter about the radio. I'll get her back soon.


	11. Screw you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RavenxAnya Chapter 
> 
> Enjoy :)

**1 day since Contacting the Ark**

“Come on Anya, you can’t tell me you don’t find me funny,” Raven was walking with Anya to the dining hall to get some lunch and Raven had been telling Anya corny jokes the whole way there. Anya didn’t want Raven to know that she actually thought they were kinda funny, so she just kept an annoyed face.

“No Raven, I do not think you’re funny.”

“Oh come on, you're lying to yourself,” Raven started walking backwards to look at Anya

“Keep telling yourself that, Raven.”

“Please, I know you find me funn-” Raven stopped talking and moving, her face no longer held a smile. This caused Anya to quickly turn around to see what she was staring at. They were looking at Finn. He was kissing a girl against a wall, Anya quickly realised what was happening and she instantly knew what to do. She walked up to them with her arms behind her back, they didn’t realise she was there until she loudly clapped her hands together. It made both of them jump.

“If you want to fail at pleasuring your partner do it somewhere private Collins.” Anya walked towards them causing them to back up into the wall. “Also if you don’t get back to work I will make you both do double in training,” Finn and the girl were frozen in fear looking at Anya “DO YOU HEAR ME!!!!!” Anya shouted at them.

“Yes ma’am,” they said at the same time.

“GO THEN!!” Finn turned to walk back to the dinning hall then he stopped right in his tracks, he made direct eye contact with Raven.

“Raven it didn’t mean anything, I swear,” Finn was in front of Raven, he grabbed her hand “ I’m so sorry.”

Finn was going to continue talking, but Raven didn’t let him. She punched him in the nose as hard as she could, Finn fell to the floor gripping his nose, and Raven was gripping her hand. Anya had grabbed her hand carefully.

“Next time you want to punch someone, put your thumb on top of your pointer finger. Come on, I’ll take you to Nyko.”

“What about me?” Finn got up and his face was covered in blood. Anya turned around and grabbed the back of his neck then she pinched his nose hard. She then let go as he started to scream “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!”

“Your nose isn’t broken, so clean yourself up and get back to work. Or I will BREAK IT!!. NOW GO!!!” Finn quickly left.

“Why did you do that?” Raven was holding her hand now.

“I didn’t like him in the first place and I don’t like people who cheat on their partner,” Raven was just staring at Anya in shock “What?” Anya asks, wondering why she was looking at her like that.

“Clarke told me your people have multiple partners and its normal.”

“Yes, my people do have multi partner relationships. But that doesn’t mean I like people who go and sleep with other people behind their partner or partners backs.”

“Oh, sorry for assuming.”

“It’s fine. I understand my people’s dating life can be confusing, now come on let's get you to Nyko,” it didn’t take long for them to get to Nyko’s tent, when they walked in Clarke greeted them.

“Hey Raven, Anya what you guys doing here?”

Raven lifts her hand “I messed up my hand,” Clarke walked up to her, she grabbed Raven's hand and looked at it.

“Sit down on the table while I get the stuff for your hand,” Clarke pointed to the table behind her, Raven sat on the table. Clarke got back a few seconds later she had a jar and wrap.

“So you’re going to tell me what happened?” Clarke said as she opened the jar and put some on Ravens hand.

“I punched Finn,” Clarke continued to wrap Raven's hand.

“What did he do?”

“Finn is my boyfriend, I mean my ex boyfriend and I caught him making out with some girl.”

“I didn’t know he was your boyfriend, hell he never said anything about you.” 

“Did he get with you too?” Raven said angrily.

“Hell no, no offense but I would choose Lexa over him any day,” Raven sighed in relief.

“I understand, Lexa is pretty damn hot. Maybe since I’m single now I’ll steal her from you.”

“I’m going to talk to Nyko,” Anya left the tent quickly feeling uncomfortable with the way they were talking about Lexa.

“Aye try anything with her, I’ll kill you,” Clarke finished wrapping Raven’s hand, after that Clarke looked at Raven “Raven if you need to talk, I’m here for you.”

“Thanks Clarke, and I wouldn’t try anything on Lexa,” Raven gets off the table.

“Maybe try to get with Anya, she’s pretty damn hot too.”

“True, I’m starving so I’m gonna go get food. See you later Clarke!”

“Bye Raven!”

As soon as Raven left the tent she started to look for Anya. She found her talking to Nyko, as Raven got near them, Anya said goodbye to Nyko and turned to Raven.

“Does your hand feel better?” Raven stopped in front of Anya then looked at her hand then back to Anya.

“Yeah it feels better, Anya, after we eat lunch could you spar with me?”

“I can spar with you, but I won't go easy on you so don’t complain.”

“I won’t,” Raven smiled at Anya.

“You’ll complain,” Anya turned around and started to walk to the dining hall, Raven ran after her.

“I will not!”

\-----------------

“You are an evil woman, how the hell are you not tired?” Raven said, still laying down on the ground looking up at the sky.

“Get up Raven, I'm not done with you,” Anya was looking down at Raven, she looked like she hadn’t even broken a sweat.

“Can’t move my legs,” Anya sighed as she grabbed her coat and put it on but she didn’t button it up. Raven did not expect at all what she did next, Anya picked her up bridal style.

“Whoa, what are you doing?”

“You said you can’t move your legs, I have something at home that could help your soreness. It takes some time to start working, so I’ll get you dinner while you wait. Is that ok Raven?” Anya looked at Raven looking to see if she'd say no.

“Yeah that's fine. Thank you Anya,” Raven had her arms hooked around Anya’s neck, Raven had rested her head on Anya’s shoulder, as Anya walked them to her house.

“Your house is nice,” Raven said as she lifted her head from Anya’s shoulder.

“What did you expect?” Anya opened the door and put Raven down on her couch, then left to another room.

“I don’t know, something more beat up,” Anya came back to the living room with shorts and a jar filled with something clear.

“It used to be, but I fixed it,” Anya sat in front of Raven on the floor and started to take off Raven shoes.

“That's pretty damn cool, how long did it take?”

“A year and a half,” Anya put Ravens shoes neatly next to each other by the couch and got up. “I'll go get dinner for us. I’m sure you have enough strength to take off your pants and put on the shorts,” when Anya opened the door she turned around “and you don’t need to put a lot of the oil, a little can go a long way with it,” and then Anya left.

Raven slowly took off her pants and then put on the short “oh lord, I’m never sparing with Anya again,” Raven grabbed the jar and started to rub the oil on her legs “this better work,” Raven leaned back on the couch closing her eyes.

-10 minutes later-

It had gotten dark by the time Anya got back, as the blonde enters her house she’s greeted with Raven laid out on the couch “Finally! You’re back,” Raven sits up grabbing her plate and dives in.

“Slow down, the food isn’t going anywhere,” Anya sat down next to Raven and started eating.

“Sorry. The food on the ark isn’t as good as this, I just can’t help myself,” Raven listened to Anya and starts to eat slower.

After they were done eating, Anya took their plate to her kitchen to clean “Do your legs feel better?” the blonde asked as she was cleaning the plates.

“Yeah they feel better, but I am never going to spar with you ever again,” Raven said as she looked at fire, Anya had started a fire in her fireplace so there could be some light in the room.

“That's good and I told you that I would not go easy on you,” Anya walked back to the living room and sat next to Raven again “you’ll get used to it.”

“Yeah sure. I’d rather build twelve cars from scratch than do that again,”Raven looks over to Anya smiling.

“You’re a fast learner Raven, I believe with training you’ll be a great warrior,” Anya says with a small smile on her face because she did think Raven will be a great warrior.

“Really?” Anya nodded her head, and without even thinking Raven leaned in and kissed her. It was soft and slow which shocked Raven, she thought Anya would be rough. Anya pulled away looking at Raven for reassurance that she wanted this, Raven got on Anya’s lap and started kissing her again, this time more ruff and rushed. Anya got up holding Raven and took her to her room.

\----Next day---

Anya had woken up to Raven trying to slip out of her arms “You are not good at being stealthy,” Anya sat up watching Raven put on her clothes.

“I’ll see you later Anya.”

“Did you not have a good time?” Anya went back to her cold manners.

“Don’t worry, I had a good time, I just have to go,” Raven said, not even turning to look at Anya. Raven grabbed her shoes as she left Anya’s house quickly.

\---------------

“LEXA STOP!!” Lexa was kissing the part of Clarke’s neck that was ticklish.

“I like making you laugh though,” Lexa said with a smile.

“Well, if you keep on tickling me I’m going to pee myself.”

“Ok I’ll stop prissa,” Lexa leaned down and softly kissed Clarke on the lips. As they were kissing, loud banging was coming from the front door, Lexa quickly got up and threw on her shirt, rushing to the door. Clarke follows closely behind Lexa. Lexa opened the door and it was Raven.

“Raven what can I help you with?” Lexa asks, confused.

“Clarke I need to talk to you,” Raven looked at Lexa then back at Clarke “Alone.”

Clarke looked at Lexa to see if she was ok with it.“It's time for me and Anya’s morning run, I’ll change at her house,” Lexa gave Clarke a kiss and then left. Raven rushed in and sat on the couch. Clarke closed the front door and sat across from Raven.

“So what happened?”

“I slept with Anya and I think I was too harsh when I left earlier,” Raven said, panicked. 

“Ok calm down and tell me what happened.”

\----------

“So she basically ran out of the house?” Lexa asked as she and Anya were running.

“Yes,” Anya says with a frown.

Lexa stopped to look at Anya “Anya, she just found out her partner was cheating on her, just give her time. Then talk to her about it,” Anya nods. 

\----------

“Oh Raven this is bad,” Clarke says looking at Raven who was pacing back and forth.

“I know, I know.”

Clarke got up and grabbed Raven by the shoulders to stop her pacing “Look, you just found out that your boyfriend was cheating on you and that caused you to make a few mistakes. They can be fixed, when Lexa and Anya get back from their run, you are going to talk to her and explain that you didn’t mean to be so harsh this morning.”

“Ok, Thanks Clarke,” Raven gave Clarke a hug.

“You’re welcome Ray,” Clarkes hugs Raven back.


	12. Mistakes were made

It was a little past sunrise when Tondc came into the group's view. Ontari looked over to her sister “Taim oso ge gon Tondisi, na yu hon daun idado kom Rosa den Tati en Ai na don bida gou solo,”( _ When we get to Tondc, could you take care of Rosa so Tati and I could have some time alone? _ ,) Tara looked at Ontari with a smile on her face.

“Sha ai na dula op dei de gon yu biga did.” ( _ Yes I can do that for you big sister _ .) Tara wouldn’t stop smiling at Ontari after.

“Hod op rien joka.”( _ Stop smiling fucker. _ )

When they reached the gate Indra was the one to open the gate. She walks out with Eli the stable boy.

“Hei Indra. Weron Ai houmon?”( _ Hello Indra. Where’s my wife _ ?) Ontari said.

“Em ste gon yu hou a rid op,”( _ She is at your home asleep _ ,) Ontari was not surprised, Tati’s never been a morning person and never will be. Ontari got off her horse and took off her bags as well, after Ontari handed the reins of her horse to Eli she started to walk to her house, Tara followed.

It was silent as they walked to Ontari’s house.“Is Rosa still afraid of horses?” Tara asked.

“No. Not anymore, she adores them now,” as they got near Tati’s house, they saw Raven quickly walking into Lexa’s house and Lexa leaving.

“Hello Heda,” Ontari and Tara gave Lexa a bow.

“Hello Ontari. Hello Tara, welcome back to Tondc, since you’re back I won't have to deal with your sad wife anymore.”

“Don’t worry Heda, you won't have to deal with my wife for a while.”

“Good, now I have to go, enjoy your day,” Lexa gave them a simple nod then left.

Right when Ontari opened the door to her house, Rosa tackled her legs “Hello my little gona, I missed you,” Ontari picked Rosa up and started kissing her face, this caused the little brunette to giggle.

“Nomon stop. I missed you too.”

“I know I just got here but I need to talk to your momma ok, but you will be with Tara.”

Rosa gave the azgeda gona her adorable pouty face “ok Ai hod yu in nomon.” (I love you mom)

“I love you too,” Ontari kissed Rosa’s forehead, then gave the little brunette over to her sister.

“Let’s go see how the horses are doing,” Tara picked up Rosa and left.

Ontari walked into her bedroom to find Tati knocked out cold, The azgeda gona slowly crawled across the bed “you’ve gotten your sleep, now fuck your wife, she hasn’t been able to get off properly without you,” She leaned down to bite Tati’s ear

“Nope. I think I’ll sleep some more,” Tati turned to look at Ontari with a smile, Tati grabbed Ontari’s face and kissed her. “Don’t worry I’m wide awake now”

“Good, now fuck me.”

———

Raven’s pov--

“Hey can you come with me to see if Anya and Lexa are back from their run yet?” 

“Yeah. lets go,” Clarke opened the door for me “My lady” Clarke said with a bow. This made me laugh.

“Why thank,” I said with a smile, but right when I got out the door, the first thing I saw was Finn. “Great,” I was planning on talking to Finn but I didn’t want to talk to him right now.

“Hey Raven could we talk,” Finn had his hands in his pocket, I just looked at him for a few seconds before I said something.

“Can’t right now Finn. I have to do something important.” 

As soon as Clarke locked the door I started to walk to Anya’s house. But Finn decided to follow us, I stopped and turned to look at him “FINN BACK THE HELL OFF!!! I don't want to talk to you right now,” he stopped and looked at me pissed.

“WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO TALK TO ME RAVEN!!!”

“When I’m ready Finn,” Finn got in my face, right away, I backed up and that’s when Clarke stepped in.

“Finn seriously back off. She doesn’t want to talk to you,” Clarke had gotten between us so Finn could back off.

“Back the fuck up Clarke,” Finn pushed Clarke, making her slam into me. I caught Clarke so she didn’t fall.

“WHAT THE FUCK FINN!!!” I let go of Clarke and shoved Finn.”WHY THE HELL ARE YOU MAD!!!” He stood there not saying anything “YOU CHEATED ON ME AND YOUR FUCKIN ANGRY AT ME?!!”

“Raven, I thought I’d never see you again, I love you.”

“YOU WERE ON THE GROUND FOR ELEVEN DAYS. IF YOU ACTUALLY LOVED ME LIKE YOU SAID YOU DID, YOU WOULD HAVE KEPT YOUR DICK IN YOUR PANTS LONGER THAN YOU DID!!!” I was crying hard at this point, I wiped away my tears and took a breath and continued “Finn. we’re done and right now I don't want to see you at all,” I turned around to walk to Anya’s, when Finn grabbed my arm hard.

“It was a mistake Raven, I still love you” I tried getting out of his grip but he wouldn’t let go.

“Finn get the hell off me,” He still wouldn’t let go. Until Clarke punched him in the face then he let go. I rubbed my wrist as Finn got up from the Ground.

“Thanks Clarke.”

“Welcome. I got your back Ray,” Clarke put a hand on my shoulder.

“You bitch,” Finn moved two step towards us before he was grabbed by the collar and thrown to the floor.

“When someone does not give you permission to touch them. You don't touch them,” Lexa said as she was looking at Finn on the ground.

“Clarke, are you ok?” Lexa walked over to Clarke to see if she was ok.

“Yeah I’m good. But my wrist is kind of messed up.”

“Next time don’t bend your wrist so much, You could break it if you keep punching like this” Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand gently, and kissed Clarke on the lips softly. “But you will be ok,” Lexa rubbed Clarke’s hand softly. 

“Are you ok Raven?” Anya walked up to me to look at my arm. It looked like it was going to bruise, Anya quickly turned around and pulled Finn by the collar, she dragged him over to me. “Look at her arm,” Finn wouldn’t look at me at all, he just kept his eyes on the floor, so Anya grabbed his chin to make him look at my arm “If I see you hurt her or any other woman you are with, I will hurt you,” Anya got closer to his ear “Do your hear me?” Finn quickly nodded. Anya let go of him. That’s when I noticed the crowd around us, it was a mix of Trikru and the 100 looking at us. Lexa must have noticed that I didn’t like having a crowd looking at me.

“Everyone go back to work, we have resolved this issue so go on with your day,” with that everybody left except Clarke, Lexa ,Anya and I.

“Thank you Anya.”

“You and I may not be on good terms but you don’t deserve to be treated like that. Please let's talk at my home where it's more private,” I nodded my head and followed her. When we get to her house I took a seat on the couch but she stayed standing.

“The reason why I ran out this morning was because I realized I had made a mistake. Don’t get me wrong you were great in bed but I just found out the guy I risked my life for, was cheating on me and I wasn’t thinking rationally, I didn’t think how it would affect you.”

“I understand. And Raven, I should have stopped you, it had been a long time since I’ve been with anyone and I thought it was time for me to try again but you aren’t ready and to be honest Raven I’m not ready either.”

”Anya I’m so-“I was going to say more when someone knocked on the door. 

\-----a little bit earlier----

Eli ran up to Tara and Rosa “Tara I need your help with shoeing nervous nelly,” Tara stopped petting Bailey and looked at Eli.

“Where’s Jason? Can’t he help you?”

“Jason is out with Gallup, the horse hurt his leg a while back and they’re testing him to see if he’s ok to ride.”

Tara sighed “Ok I’ll help you. Come Rosa let’s go help shoe Nelly.”

“Can I go to Anya’s? I don’t like the smell.”

“Ok I’ll take you to her house,” Tara turned to look at the stable boy “I’ll be back, don't start shoeing Nelly.”

\----Anya’s house--

As soon as Tara knocked, Anya opened her door. “Hi Anya, could you take care of Rosa for a while, I have to shoe nelly and Rosa doesn’t like the smell when shoeing the horses and her nomons are currently busy.”

“Sure. Come in Rosa” Rosa walked in and saw Raven sitting on Anya's couch.

“Hi Raven,” Rosa waved, Raven waved back.

“Rosa could you go read in my room?” Anya asked.

“Ok,” Rosa skipped over to Anya’s room.

Right when Rosa closed Anya’s bedroom door, Raven started talking again “As I was saying. I’m sorry I am not ready for anything yet.”

“I’m sorry too Raven. An--” Anya was cut off by Rosa.

“Anya I’m hungry, can you get me some food?” Anya looked over at Rosa.

“Yeah. Could you stay with her, Raven?”

“Yeah sure I can stay with the little munchkin,” Anya nodded her head and quickly left. Raven looked over to Rosa awkwardly.

“You know the walls at my house are thin and so are Heda’s walls,” Rosa said as she took a seat next to Raven.

“Ok kiddo where are you going with this?” Raven looked over to Rosa confused.

“I was in my living room this morning and I heard everything you said to Clarke,” Rosa looked at Raven with a little smile. “You talk fast when you're nervous, it’s kinda funny,” Raven chuckled and rubbed her face.

“God this is embarrassing. I’m sorry you had to hear that stuff I told Clarke,” Raven started to play with her hands “Do you think Anya hates me? I know I said I was sorry but sometimes sorry isn’t enough for some people,” Raven bit her bottom lip nervously.

“No. If Anya hated you she wouldn’t even let you in her house and she would never let you take care of me if she hated you,” Rosa patted Raven’s shoulder to comfort her. “And I think you shouldn’t stop being friends with Anya cause of one mistake,” Raven looked at Rosa with a small smile. “She should get over you scratching her in your sleep. You’re like me I kick in my sleep and you scratch in your sleep we can’t control it”

\----Earlier at Lexa’s-----

“Now that you have a plan, What was it like sleeping with Anya?” Clarke smirked at Raven as she said this.

“She’s was fucking amazing Clarke. When I got up I saw her back and it was covered in scratches,” Clarke bursted out laughing.

“Good for you” Clarke said as she wiped away the tears in her eyes.

“Shut up,” Raven grabbed the pillow next to her and threw it across the living at Clarke, It hit the blonde right in the face. Raven started to laugh so hard she couldn’t breath.

“Jerk,”Clarke said as she rubbed her face.

\----Back to Rosa and Raven---

Raven was mortified for a second then started to laugh. Rosa thought Raven accidently hurt Anya in her sleep. Raven stopped and wiped her eyes “ Yeah she should get over it” Raven laughed for a few seconds again “Why didn’t you want to stay with that girl who brought you here?”

“They were going to shoe the horse and I don’t like the smell when they do it so I just wanted to be here while they did it.”

“Can you explain what that is?”

“Horses have metal shoes and there’s a process that you need to do to put them on. Their hooves are like our toe and fingernails so don’t worry about what I’m about to tell you it doesn’t hurt them. After they take off the old shoe and clean the hoof, they put the hot horseshoe on the hoof and a big cloud of smoke goes in the air and it smells like burnt hair”

“Ok I understand why you didn’t want to be there no more,” Rosa laughed at Raven's look of horror.

Anya finally got back to her house with three plates of food. As all of them sat down to eat Anya looked over at Raven “if it’s ok with you I would like to try to be friends.”

“I’m fine with that Anya, Let's try to be friends” Raven put out her hand for Anya to shake. Anya put down her fork and shook Raven’s hand with a smile.

\---At Tati’s house---

“I’m going to hate it when Rosa asks me why you have bruises on your neck again,” Tati said as she kisses Ontari’s neck.

“She won't ask,” Ontari flipped them over so she could be on top.

“She asks every time.”

“She won't, I promise,” Ontari kissed Tati softly “I found a way we could get to her” Tati got up on her elbows.

“Seriously?”

“Shae kom floukru agreed to take us out that far into the sea, but on one condition.”

“What is it?”

“You teach him how to make that dish with the krab and shrimp.”

“Ceviche? Really that’s it?”

“Also any other dish you have that involves fish.”

“Ok. I’ll teach him how to cook it’s worth it, if we find Emori or Allie then that’s the least I can do for him”

“I know ai hodness, for now just worry about the problem that is right in front of us. We will fight the mountain soon.”

“Ontari you are not going to fight, you’re going to stay here with our daughter.”

“No.”

“Yes. Our daughter can not be left alone, everyone we trust to take care of her is going to be on the front line fighting. If we both go there's a chance both of us might die.”

“I spent my whole life training, I am a warrior and I will fight with my wife so I can protect her and my daughter from the mountain. You can’t change my mind.”

“Ok,” Ontari kissed Tati rough.

\----4 hours later----Lexa’s house--

“Does your wrist hurt still?” Lexa asked as she grabbed Clarke’s hand softly.

“Just a little sore, It’ll be ok in a few days.”

“That’s good,” Lexa said with a small smile.

“How's it going with the ark?”

“They are figuring a way to come down here, Your chancellor said that they may come down after Unity day.” 

“Also what is unity day?”

“It's the day all twelve stations came together to make the Ark.”

“Like what I did with the twelve clans?”

“Yeah. Seems like the Ark and the ground aren’t so different after all,” Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and kissed her softly.

“I guess not.Ontari said she wanted to see you because Rosa has a question for you,” Clarke smiled.

“Ok and I can’t wait to meet Ontari, Tati doesn’t seem like the type of person to get married.”

“Just a warning, Ontari isn’t very friendly to new people, so just be careful.” Clarke’s eyebrows shot up at this.

“Ok got it, try not to piss off Ontari '' Clarke kissed Lexa one more time then let go of her “I’ll see you later. Also I have a surprise for you later” Clarke winked then left.Clarke knocked On Tati’s door and Ontari opened the door. “Hi Ontari, Lexa said you wanted to see me.”

“Yes my daughter has something planned for you.”

  
  


“Nomom ask her,'' Rosa said as she tugged on Ontari’s shirt.

“Clarke, Rosa wants to show you and a few of your friends her favorite part of the tondc area,” Ontari said as she picked up Rosa.

“Yeah sure. Who do you want me to bring?”Clarke said with a smile.

“Jasper, Monty and Octavia,” Rosa said as she bit her nails.

“Yeah let me go get them, are your mom's coming?”

“Just Tati. This little one wanted to surprise me with something and going over there would ruin it.”

“Ok. meet us at the gate in ten minutes,”

  
  


\---30 minutes later--

“Woaw, these flowers are beautiful?” Octavia said as she grabbed a flower.

“I know, Rosa wants to make something with them for Ontari.”

“That's adorable. These are beautiful and all but there’s beautiful flowers closer to Tondc”

“These glow in the dark, also they’re Ontari favorite,”Octavia smiled at Tati.

“You and your family are disgustingly ador-” Octavia was interrupted by an arrow going into her shoulder. Tati instantly got Octavia and dragged her behind a large tree. The rest of the group scattered running in different directions.”

“Octavia. Run to Tondc, you can make it. I'll make sure the others are ok. Just run as fast as you can. Go!!” Octavia takes off to Tondc and Tati runs in the direction Clarke and Rosa ran.

“NOMON!!! NOMON!!!”Rosa’s voice rang out through the woods, Tati running as fast as she could. When Tati got to Clarke and Rosa they were on the floor out cold, three men in hazmat suits, two of them have guns and one with a bow are hovering over their bodies, Tati took out her sword and threw it into the chest of the one with the bow, she was about to attack another one when a gun was pushed against her head.

“We have the other two. If you want any of them to live you will put your hands up and get on your knees,” Tati complied and did as she was told, as soon as her knees touched the ground a needle was stabbed into her neck. 

\--------

Tati’s pov-

I woke up quickly when cold water was thrown on me. I was on the floor naked, I got up and two people grabbed both my arms to hold me still. After they cleaned me I thought they were going to take my to get drained but they took me to Dr.Tsing. Rosa was chained to a chair, they did the same with me.

“Hello I’m Dr.Tsing,I would like to ask you a few questions,” She gave me and Rosa a sinister smile, god this woman is creep as shit.


	13. Vete a la mierda (fuck you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you too my editor

Lexa’s pov-

“Nia’s men spotted you leaving Azgeda,” I said to Ontari still looking at the letter Nia sent. “She seems not too pleased with you being in Azgeda,” I looked up at Ontari. The Azgeda warrior had her arms crossed and her jaw clenched.

“I don’t care what she has to say anymore. She also didn't exile me so I’m free to walk Azgeda lands,” Ontari said with venom in her voice. I sighed and threw Nia’s letter on the table then looked at Ontari.

“Yes I know,” I said as I crossed my arms “Nia can’t help but complain about it though.” After I was done talking, Ontari had looked down at the table and started to grip the table edges until her knuckles were white, I could tell that the mention of Nia had gotten her agitated. “You have a good daughter,”I said as I grabbed my sword and put it back in it’s sleeve, Ontari looked at me confused.

“I know Heda. But what made you say that right now?”

“She said if you got stressed or angry, to take you to where they are so she could cheer you up,” Ontari laughed at what I said. “Come on,” it took only a few minutes for us to walk to the stables. When we got there Eli and Tara had finished cleaning the horses and started to put the saddles on them.

“They ready to ride little sister?” Ontari asked, Tara quickly turned around, bowed to me and smiled.

“Yes. The black stallion for Heda and the snow white beauty for you big sister,” Tara said as she grabbed the reins to the horses and walked over to me and Ontari giving us the reins. Ontari and I got on the horses at same time “Be nice to snowball Ontari.”  


“I will. Now move, I need to see my wife and daughter,” Ontari said with a small smile, we rode up to the gate stopping for a few seconds.

“Indra. Open the gate,” As soon as Indra opened the gate Ontari took off, I chased after her. It only took a few seconds for me to get side to side with the Azgeda warrior. “What are you doing?”

“I‘d like to get to my family faster. Show me the way Heda,” After Ontari said that, I raced ahead so she could follow. It was only two minutes later that Ontari and I stopped abruptly because we saw Octavia running with an arrow in her shoulder, we got off our horses and took out our swords. When we started to walk towards Octavia, someone started shooting, making us quickly take cover behind the trees.

”Anece hir, kep in su gon yu,” ( _Stay here, keep their focus on you,)_ Ontari nodded her head. I quickly ran off towards the shooter and took quick cover with Octavia behind another tree. The skai girl was groaning as she held onto the arrow in her shoulder she was about to take out the arrow, “No don’t do that. The arrow is keeping you from bleeding out and with the arrow head still on it could tear up the inside of your shoulder, just leave it be for now,” I grabbed her face so she could look at me. “I’ll get you to Nyko as fast as I can.”

“Ok,”Octavia nodded, as I was about to leave she grabbed my arm. “They took Clarke and the rest of the group. Tati killed one but they knocked her out,” I clenched my jaw and nodded.

“Don’t mention this to Ontari,” I left and saw where the shooter was posted behind on a boulder, I snuck up to him and cut off his hand that was on trigger.

“AAAHHHHHH!! YOU FUCKIN BITCH,” He let go of his gun and got on his knees grabbing his arm. Then he started to choke and puke up blood and fell on his back, then he stopped moving. I grabbed his gun and the belt around his waist with the gadgets, then left his body for the animals to eat. I went to check on Octavia to see if she was ok, She wasn’t awake when I got to her. I bent down so I could be eye level with her.

“Octavia wake up,” She wasn’t responding but she was breathing, I put the gun strap and the belt on my shoulder, I picked up Octavia gently and carried her to the horses. “Ride ahead and get Nyko as fast as you can, GO!!” Ontari left as fast as she could. “Octavia you got to wake up,” As soon as I got us both on the horse I tried getting Octavia to wake up on the way to Tondc “Come on Octavia, WAKE UP!!” When I got to the gate Nyko rushed to me. I carefully handed her to him. As Nyko left with Octavia I walked over to Ontari “Come with me,”I started to walk to Raven workshop/Tati’s back yard.

\--------

“Welcome to my workshop, how can I help you today,” Raven looked at me and panicked. “Are you ok?”

“It's not my blood. I brought you a few things,” I put the gun and the belt down on the table “Take out the bullets of the gun and there’s some tech on the belt so do whatever you want with it. But this isn’t the only thing I came here for.”  
  
“Thanks for the trinkets and what do you need?”

“Do your people have a certain way of telling a family member has been hurt?”

“Uhhh. I don’t know, just don’t be harsh about it. Try being sympathetic, who got hurt?”

“Octavia Blake. Thank you for the advice Raven. Have a good day,” I headed to the house Bellamy was staying at with Ontari following close behind. I knocked on the door, right away Bellamy answered.

“What can I do for you commander,” Then he looked at me, “What happened, is Octavia ok?”

“There was an Incident. A mountain man shot her with an arrow, Nyko is treating her right now,” He pushed passed me running to Nyko’s tent, I stopped him before he could storm in.

“Get out of my way,” I stayed in front of him.

“You can’t go in there right now. Nyko needs space to work, if you want Octavia to live stay out here,” Bellamy sighed and sat down on a chair next to the tent opening. 

“Heda since you're done, I would like to find my family,” When I turned around to look at the Azgeda warrior she already started to walk away from me.

“THEY TOOK THEM ONTARI!!” Ontari stopped and stood there for a few seconds, then turned around and started to walk towards me.

“You don’t know that. Tati and Rosa would have found a way to escape them, It’s getting late we should go now so they aren't walking back in the dark,” Ontari was now in front of me and she had tears in her eyes.

“Octavia saw mounon take them, Ontari,” Ontari went to grab me by my jacket, but stopped her and I just held her arms as she cried harder.

“Stop lying. They would have found a way to escape,” I let go of her arms and grabbed her face.

“Clarke, Rosa and Tati are strong. They'll be ok,” I let go of her face and put out my arm for her, she grabbed my forearm and wiped away her tears “I swear we’ll get them back.”

\-------16 hours later In the mountain------

(3rd person)

For hours Rosa had sat in the chair acting like she didn’t understand a word Tsing was saying, but Tati had been answering Tsings questions in trig and spanish. Every once in a while actually answering them, they had a little two hour break after alarms went off. But they went straight back to it when the alarms stopped, and after asking the same question over and over again was giving the doctor a headache.

“Do you know your blood is black?” Tsing asked Tati and Rosa.

“Oh, yo no sabía eso. Si no me has mirado, si no me has mirado tengo cicatrices por todas partes. Infierno tengo una gran cicatriz en mi maldita cara, perra estúpida”( _Oh I didn't know that(sarcasm). If you haven’t looked at me I have scars everywhere., Hell I have a big ass scar On my goddamn face, stupid bitch_ ,) Tati said with a normal face making sure tsing couldn’t tell that she was talking shit.

“I’m going to ask again, could you please answer in english,” Tsing didn’t look up at Tati, she rubbed her eye and continued writing on her clipboard “Did you know that your blood is black?”

“Yes.”

“Do you know what caused your blood to be black?”

“No,” Straight up lie.

“We’re almost don-” Tsing was cut off by Cage walking in with Emerson.

“Sorry to interrupt you Dr.Tsing but I just wanted to see for myself what’s so special about these two,” Cage said as he grabbed a chair and sat in front of Rosa and Tati. “So far they look like the other pieces of waste,”Cage said as he leaned back in the chair.

“Jok yu,”( _fuck you,)_ Tati leaned forward and spit in Cage’s face, Emerson walked up to Tati and tazzed her on her neck.

“Don’t try that again,” Emerson walked back to his spot next to Cage.

“P[ uta de mierda ](https://www.spanishdict.com/translate/puta%20de%20mierda?langFrom=es) ,” ( _you fucking whore,)_ Tati said as she leaned forward groaning.

“These two have black blood,” Tsing said as she leaned against her desk. Cage looked at her confused.

“How's that possible?”

“Don’t know. I checked their blood while they were unconscious and they're both very healthy,” Tsing put her clipboard on her desk and crossed her arms. “These two and the people who fell from the sky might be the answer to our prayers.”

“I have a few questions for them, if you don't mind Dr.”

“Go ahead, I'll be back in a few. The only thing I ask is don't kill them I need them,” Tsing said with a smile and left. Cage got up and walked behind Tati and put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed hard. 

“I want to know who is curing my pets. It’s getting annoying having to send my men outside to get more of your people.”  
  
“What? You pissed project Cerberus is turning into a failure?” Tati said with a smile, Cage walked in front of Tati confused.

“How do you know that?”

“The people you turned into cannibals remember everything, Most of the time they talk about you and Dr.Tsing. They’re going to turn on you and kill you for what you’ve done to them,” Emerson grabbed Tati by her shirt and punched the short haired brunette in the face over and over again. Rosa started to shout at Emerson.

“HOD UP!!!” ( _STOP)_ Cage looked at Rosa and then looked back at Emerson and Tati, Cage then tapped on Emerson’s shoulder telling him to stop, Tati spit out her black blood as she leaned back in her chair.

“Wow look at that they do have black blood,” Cage squatted in front of Rosa and moved the hair from the front of her face. “Don’t be like her or else you’ll get it worse now tell me who is curing my pets,” Cage said as he grabbed a fist full of Rosas hair causing her to scream.

“I am, you stupid fuck. It was a pain in my ass to do, but it worked out in the end,” after Tati said that, she spit blood at Cage. Emerson went back to hitting Tati. Cage grabbed his handkerchief and wiped the blood off his face.

“What is up with you and spitting?” After he was done wiping his face, he tapped on Emerson’s shoulder for him to stop. Tati looked at Cage with a bloody smile on her face.

“What are you smiling at?”

“What? I’m not smiling.” Then Tati started seizing, making Emmerson and Cage panic. Cage looked over at the guards standing at the door.

“Get Dr.Tsing NOW!!” The two guards left. Now it was only Emerson and Cage in the room, Rosa Sat in her chair panicked not knowing what was happening. Two seconds pasted and Tati stopped seizing, Emerson went to check her pulse when the short haired brunette bit his hand and kicked him in the nuts, when Emerson got on his knees while holding his nuts Tati kicked him in his face, causing Emerson to fall back and hit his head on the metal desk knocking him out. Cage went to run for the door when Rosa tripped him causing him to smack his head on the floor hard. There was a cracking sound coming from Tati then she slipped out of her restraints.

“God dislocating your thumb hurts more than I thought it would,” Tati grabbed a hook with keys from Emerson and unlocked Rosa restraints and gave Rosa a big hug, Tati let go and looked around the room and saw a vent “We’re going to hide in the vent, we got to move fast and quietly, ok?”

“Ok.” Rosa nodded. Tati pushed a chair to reach the vent, and pulled it out, Tati got off the chair and put the vent gate down.

“Come on you first,” Rosa got on the chair and pulled herself up.

\-----1 hour earlier--

Clarke’s pov--

I tried escaping earlier but that failed miserably, then I got a speech from president Wallace about how he saved us from the savages that were attacking us (Bullshit). I pretended I believed his lies, when I got to the dining hall I found Monty and Jasper fighting over a piece of chocolate cake. I walked over to Monty and stole the cake from him and started eating it, both Monty and Jasper looked shocked. “Sit down I need to talk to you guys,” I take a seat next to Monty. “We need to find a way out of here. If you heard the alarms earlier, that was me trying to leave through the back door, it didn't work,” Lexa had told me that the mountain men die when they walk outside, That’s the reason why I wanted to leave through the back door so I wouldn’t kill everyone in here. I know that some of these people are innocent and have nothing to do with the killings of Lexa’s people.

“Did you get the whole speech about them saving us from the savages?”Jasper said as he took a bite of his pie.

“Yup what a pile of bullshit that was. Before you got knocked out did you guys see if they got Tati.”

“No. What about Rosa I saw you run off with her.”

“They got her but I haven’t seen her anywhere. I’ve literally looked everywhere they allow me to be,” I sighed and took another bite of the chocolate cake. It was really good. “By the stories Tati and the commander told us about this place, we gotta get the hell out of here. We gotta do it quietly too, they're probably already keeping an eye on me because of my little stunt earlier.”

“Yup I agree with you on that. I got a map of mount weather it’s not specific but it's better than nothing,”I grab the map from Monty looking at it. I fold it up and put in my pocket, “for now let's pretend we like it here and not like we want to get the hell out of here, lets eat I’m hungry”

\---1 hour later--

We finished our food and headed to where we’d be sleeping when I bumped into the girl I threatened earlier with the piece of glass, she looked at me and back away from me. “Hey I’m sorry about earlier, I shouldn’t have done any of that to you,” I sighed and put out my hand “I’m Clarke Griffin and I apologise for my actions towards you,” The girls took my hand and shook it for a few seconds

“My name's Maya Vie and thank you for apologizing, I have to be somewhere so, see you later.” Maya waved bye to all of us and then left.

“That's the one thing good about Mount weather,”Jasper said as they walked,Clarke laughed and shook her head.

“Forget it man, she wouldn’t even look at you,” Monty said as he put his hand on Jasper's shoulder. Then I saw a group of guards running into a area we weren’t allowed to be in.

“What do you think is happening?”Jasper asked as he looked down the hall.

“Hopefully Rosa escaped, and they’re panicking about it,” Monty said.

“Hopefully,” I said as we started walking again. Everyone was asleep when I felt someone shaking me, I turned over and it was Tati. I get out of the bunk quickly.

“Are you ok? Who did that to your face and is Rosa with you? Does she look the same way?” I whispered while I looked at Tati's face it was badly swollen and there was dried blood all over.

“Emerson, he's a guard and yes she is, also she doesn’t, she’s ok. Look, we need to get the hell out of here, but we need some help. I don’t know where I’m going in here. It's like a damn maze.”

“Ok, but who the hell is going to help us?”  
  


“A girl named Maya, I can convince her into helping us just get her here tomorrow night.”

“How do you know you can convince her?”

“Just trust me, I’ll be back tomorrow and could you bring a little food for me and Rosa?”  
  


“Ok and yeah I can do that, be careful if they did that to your face, you don’t know what else they can do.”

“Trust me I know what they’re capable of. See you tomorrow Clarke.”  
  


\------Next day in Tondc-----

“Is it working?” Lexa asked Raven from across the table.

“Yup, just press the button and you’re ready to go.”

“Ark station, this is the Commander. I need to speak to Abigail Griffin,” Lexa was sitting down in Raven’s _“_ **_workshop_ **” try to contact Abby to tell her Clarke was kidnapped.

“Commander this is Abigail. What could I do for you?”  
  


“The problem with Mount weather has gotten more complicated.”  
  
“How is that Commander?”   
  


“One of my warriors, her daughter, Monty Green, Jasper Jordan and Clarke, were taken by the mountain two days ago. They were out in the woods because my warrior’s daughter wanted to get something special for her mother, I’m doing everything I can to get them back.”

“You got our people kidnapped, you got MY DAUGHTER KIDNAPPED. THEY AREN’T YOUR PEOPLE AND AREN’T LIKE YOUR PEOPLE, THEY’RE NOT EXPENDABLE,” Ravens jaw drops at what Abby just said.

“The day you sent them down here to die is the day they became my people, and my people aren’t expendable, they have families just like you, they’re human just like you. Maybe this will make you realize the importance of taking down Mount Weather. When I talk about Mount Weather, I can hear in your voice how little you care about taking it down. I’m doing everything I can to get them out of the mountain without getting more of my people killed. Also you will never speak to me like that again. If you do it again, you will regret it, do you hear me?”

“Yes Commander,” Lexa put down the mic and rubbed her eyes.

“I’m sorry that Abby said that. I don’t think your people are expendable,” Raven said with an apologetic face.

“I know. Have a good day Raven,” Lexa left to look at the maps of the mountain.

\---Hours later in Mount weather--

  
  


“Clarke can you tell me why we couldn’t talk in the morning?” Maya whispered as she rubbed her eye, she took a seat on the bunk across from Clarke.

“Cause this is the only time I can be here,” Tati said as she sat next to Clarke.

“How did you escape?” Clarke looked at Maya.

“You knew they had her?”  
  
“Well no. I know she’s an outsider and they lock them up, to be drained,” Clarke clenched her jaw.

“Dr.Tsing took me for questioning. Look Maya I need you to help us get out of here.”  
  
“Why do you think I am willing to help you?”   
  
“I snuck into Dantes office, he had files on everyone here. Your parents didn’t agree with the blood transfusions, they saw that my people don’t deserve what's being done to them. Please me and my daughter are all my wife has. If we stay here, they’ll kill both of us,” Maya sighed and nodded.

“Ok. what's the plan?”  
  
“Tomorrow in the afternoon, you're going to show us to the reaper tunnels and we’ll escape through there, but before we leave we’re going to have to knock you out.”   
  
“What? Why?”   
  
“Wouldn’t it seem weird to your people that the ‘Savages’ left you unharmed.”

“Yeah but you don't know where you’re going.”

“Draw us a map, and we’ll take your security card when we have to open the door.”  
  
“Ok. But if you get caught, you won't say I helped you.”   
  
“We won’t. Thank you for this,” Maya nodded and left.

“Monty,Jasper. Come here,” Tati called the boys over. “What I’m about to say is going to sound insane, but I need you guys to stay here,”

“WHAT?” Monty and Jasper whisper yelled.

“We need people on the inside, They’ll kill me and Rosa if we stay and Clarke told me that they’re already watching everything she does. That leaves you two. You don’t have to do it, we’ll find another if you want to get the hell out of here,” Monty and Jasper looked at each other, for a few minutes they went back and forth on if they should stay then finally.

“We’ll do it,”Monty said.

“Thank you. Also get close with Maya, she might be a good start on getting allies in here for you. I know It’s going to be hard but try finding a way to contact Raven without the Mountain noticing,” Tati said with a small smile.

“We’ll try, but what happens when they catch onto us?” Jasper asked.

“Hide in the air ducts, don’t stay in the same place, also you have to stay quiet in there too. If you have some allies by that point, hide in their homes, do the same as the air ducts and don't stay in the same place for too long,” Tati got up and put out her hand “Be safe you two,” Monty and Jasper got up and hugged Tati.

“We will. The same goes for you guys,” The boys moved to Clarke and gave her a hug.

“We will,” Clarke said as the boys stopped hugging her. “See you tomorrow Tati.”


	14. Break down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ******WARNING*****  
> There is a part where a character attempts suicide in this chapter, So please if you cannot read that type of writing then please skip the beggining of the chapter or skip the whole chapter.
> 
> If you are struggling with thoughts of suicide please contact the national suicide prevention hot line their number is 1-800-273-8255
> 
> ****Smut warning***  
> There’s also some smut in this chapter if you don’t like smut then skip this chapter
> 
> You’re not alone and stay safe my beautiful readers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my editor

Raven’s pov-

I had woken up in Tati’s backyard, it was dark already “Damn I shouldn’t have slept here,” I rubbed my neck, then I heard a crash come from inside the house. I ran inside and I saw Ontari on the floor trying to pick up pieces of glass. From here, I could tell that she was drunk. “Ontari be careful, you might cut yourself,” I went to go help her but I stopped immediately when I saw the knife in her hand. “Ontari I don't think you should be holding a knife right now. Just hand it to me, before you hurt yourself,” Ontari looked at me and smiled, then she got up on her knees and sat on her feet.

“Why do you care? I’m no one to you, the people who cared about me are dead,” tears started to roll down Ontari’s face. “The woman I love is dead. My beautiful daughter is dead,” Ontari wiped away her tears, then looked at me again.

“You don’t know that. They might be alive, so please Ontari just hand me the Knife,” I stepped forward one foot but I stopped when Ontari put the knife to her throat “Ontari no. I know you’re in a lot of pain right now, but when Tati and Rosa come back how do you think they’re going to react when they find out you killed yourself.”

“If they’re alive, they will be better off without me here, they were out there because of me.”

“This isn’t your fault,”Ontari closed her eyes as she pushed harder against her neck “ONTARI PLEASE DON’T DO THIS,” I tackled her before she could move the knife, we struggled for a second, then Ontari cut my arm, I fell back holding my arm.

“Don’t try to stop me again,” Ontari was about to put the knife against her throat again when the front door swung open. Anya and Lexa ran in tackling Ontari taking the knife away from her, Lexa held her in a headlock while Anya came to check on me.

“What is happening?” Anya grabbed a rag from the counter and wrapped it around my arm.

“She’s drunk and she wanted to kill herself,” Anya looked at me and then Ontari.

“What are you doing, Tati and Rosa might be alive. You're just going to abandon them,” Lexa said as she held Ontari down.

“I know the mountain killed them. Nia was right I get the people I love killed, and I’m saving my sister from being the next person to die. Please I just want to be with my family again.”

“They aren’t dead Ontari. You know your wife, you know she’s too stubborn to die and she would never let your daughter die. So don’t kill yourself, cause they’ll need you when they get back do you hear. Your sister, your family needs you alive.” Lexa held Ontari as she cried harder, she stopped fighting Lexa and just broke down in Lexa’s arms.“And Nia is wrong, she’s just a hate filled bitch who has no one, her own son hates her. Don’t ever listen to her, you’re better than her in so many ways,” Lexa said trying to reassure Ontari.

\--------

(3rd person now)

A few hours passed, Ontari was fast asleep in her bed, Raven was asleep at Anya’s. It was just Anya and Lexa in Tati’s house making sure Ontari doesn’t hurt herself again.

“How are you doing?”Anya asked as she took a seat in front of Lexa at the kitchen table.

“I’m doing fine,” Lexa said as she took a drink of water.

“Just because you’re not breaking down like Ontari, doesn’t mean you’re ok. So tell me the truth Lexa.”   
  


“I just feel empty inside, like a pit in my stomach that won't go away and I keep dreaming of Costia’s head in the box but half the time it’s Clarke’s,” Lexa was gripping her glass so hard her knuckles were white, after a second Lexa’s glass broke in her hand. Anya grabbed a rag and wrapped Lexa’s hand.

“Go see Nyko later. Also I think the reason why you keep dreaming that is because you think Clarke will end up like Costia because she’s with you. Am I wrong?”

“No,” Lexa said as she rubbed her eyes.

“Stop thinking that. Our world is dangerous no matter who you’re with and Clarke is strong; she'll survive whatever is thrown at her. You’ve met Clarke, that woman is a force to be reckoned with,” Lexa laughed and leaned back in her chair.

“Yeah she is,” Lexa let a breath “Thank you Anya, you’re the only person I can talk to about this.”

“I know. But one day hopefully, you will be able to talk like this with Clarke”

“I hope so,” Lexa said with a small smile.

\-----Next morning---

Ontari’s pov-

I woke up with a pounding headache. I got up slowly so I wouldn’t throw up. The first thing I saw when I walked out of my room was Heda and Anya sitting at my kitchen table drinking what I think is hot tea.

“I made you a cup, should help with the headache,” Lexa said to me as she put a cup in front of the seat next to Anya. I sat down and sipped on the tea slowly, it tasted amazing and was helping with my headache already.

“What were you thinking Ontari,” Anya said as she looked at me with a straight face.

“My family is most likely dead.”   
  


“There’s still a chance they’re still alive, you can’t just give up so easily. If it were Tati or Rosa in your position they would fight with every damn bit in their body to get you back, you have to do the same for them.”

  
“I’m not them. I’m weaker,” I was about to take another sip of my tea, when Anya smacked the cup out of my hand and picked me up by my shirt and slammed me against the kitchen counter.

“You that’s a damn lie. Your wife told me for years that were strong and I believe her. Now prove to me and your family that she was right,” Anya let go of me, I didn’t even realize I was crying till I felt the tears roll down my neck. Lexa had walked over to us and stood next to Anya.

“Are you going to be the strong woman that your wife knows you are or are you going to give up on your family?” Lexa crossed her arms and looked at me and waited for an answer. I wiped away my tears and looked at the both of them.

“I'm going to fight for my family,” Anya slapped my shoulder with a smile on her face.

“Good,” I looked over at Lexa to see if she was going to day something.

“Good, now that you're up let's get to strategizing,” Lexa headed to the front door with me and Anya following behind.

\---Later in the Afternoon inside the Mountain-----

(3rd person”

“You sure this is the right air vent Clarke?” Maya said as she looked around, then the air vent gate popped out.

“Told ya,” Clarke said with a small smile. When Tati and Rosa got out of the vent, Tati looked at Clarke confused.

“Why are you holding onto her arm with a death grip?”

“There's cameras everywhere, we gotta make it look really if they want to believe her that we forced her.”

“Oh yeah. Ok lets go,” Clarke ran down the hall listening to Maya’s directions. They stopped at a door, Maya pulled out her key card, swiped it and opened the door. As soon Clarke pushed it fully open the door Tati picked up Rosa making her face the other way so she couldn’t see. “What the hell are we doing here?” Tati said as she looked away from the people hanging upside down and in cages, then looked at Maya angry.

“The harvest chamber is the only you can leave without irradiating this whole level,” Clarke stood there looking at the people.

“This is what you do to them, hang them upside down and drain them of their blood. Like they’re animals,” Maya looked down at her feet with sadness on her face.

“I don’t agree with it, a lot of people in here don’t agree with it but it also prevents further radiation damage in my people. It’s inhumane but we can’t do anything about it without getting ourselves killed,” Maya pointed at the door on the left. “Through that door the floor opens up and goes straight to the tunnels.”

“Why do you have that?” Clarke looked at Maya confused.

“It’s how they dump my peoples dead bodies,” Tati said as she held Rosa tighter. “Come on we don’t have a lot of time,” Tati handed Rosa to Clarke and grabbed Maya “I’m sorry for this,” Tati hit Maya as hard as she could, knocking her out.

“Are you sure we can escape?” Clarke said as she walked toward the door Maya pointed to.

“Yes. I’m not going to give up on getting out of here,” Tati closed the door to the harvest chamber and walked over to the cages, the woman inside held onto Tati’s hand that was on the cage. “Ai laik sie, Heda Leska na kom op pal ogeda de yu,”( _ I am sorry, Commander Lexa will come back for all of you,) _ The girl put her head against the cage and nodded, then let go of Tati’s hand. Tati turned around and opened the door Clarke was at, when they stood in the middle of the room, Clarke turned to Tati confused.

“How do we open it?”

“Just wait and hold on to Rosa tight,” After Tati said that the red light started to flash and the alarm went off, after a second the doors opened under them, they hit the bottom in two seconds.

“Don’t look Rosa,” Clarke said as she got out of the pile of bodies, Tati following close behind.

“Come on we have to hurry,” Tati stopped right away when she spotted mountain men in hazmat suits to the right pointing guns at them. Clarke and Rosa got up and watched Tati put her hands up.

“DON’T MOVE!!” The men didn’t as Clarke and Rosa kept looking at Tati.

“Clarke,” Tati paused for a second then Looked at Clarke “BOOK IT!!” Tati picked up Rosa and ran straight, Clarke ran right next to her leaving the mountain men behind. After two minutes of running they stopped when they reached the end of the tunnel that was on top of the dam. “We have to jump,” Tati held Rosa tighter.

“It's too high Tati.”

“Clarke. Me and Rosa are dead if we stay. If you can't do it then let them take you,” Tati held Rosa’s to her shoulder “Wrap your arms around my neck and your legs around my hips and hold on to me as tight as you can mija,” A bunch of footsteps can be heard behind them.

“THERE’S NOWHERE TO GO CLARKE. SO JUST COME WITH US,” Clarke looked at Tati, then Tati jumped with Rosa. Clarke turned around and flipped off the mountain men.

“FUCK YOU!!” Then Clarke jumped.

Tati got to shore with Rosa still in her arms “Mama my arm hurts,” Rosa cried out, Tati quickly set her down on the ground and looked at her arm.

“Mija it’s dislocated. I have to pop it back in and it’s going to hurt a lot,” Tati popped Rosa’s shoulder back in making the little brunette scream. “I’m sorry mija” Tati carefully picked up Rosa and started running but stopped when she saw Clarke’s lifeless body, Tati gently put down Rosa and started to do CPR. “Come on Clarke,” After a minute of Tati doing CPR Clarke moved to her side and started to cough up water.

“God, you’re insane Tati,” Clarke said as she got up.

“I know. Let's go” Tati picked up Rosa again and started to run, Clarke got up from the ground and ran after Tati. 

\--1 hour later--

After an hour of running they stopped.“Clarke I forgot, I need you to cut out the tracking chips they implanted in our arms.”

“How the hell am I supposed to do that?”

“Find the sharpessest rock around here and cut into our arms. It’s going to hurt like hell but it’ll work.”

“Ok. I’ll be back,” Clarke ran off looking for a rock.

“I just want to go home Mama. I miss nomon,” Rosa said as she leaned against Tati’s chest.

“I know, me too mija. We’ll be home soon,” After two minutes Clarke came back with a sharp rock and sat next to Tati.

“Ready,” Tati nodded. Clarke grabbed her arm and cut her arm open where the chip was.

“FUCK!!” Tati said as Clarke took out the chip. “Mija this is going to hurt a lot. But you need to do this, so I need you to be strong for me. Can you do that for me?” 

“Yes mama,” Rosa put out her arm for Clarke, It was a few seconds of Rosa screaming then Clarke finally got the chip out.

“What do you want me to do with them?” Clarke said as she held the black covered chips in her hand.

“Leave them. We have to go,” They started to run again

  
  


\---Night time at Tondc--

Lexa’s pov-

We had been sitting in the meeting room for hours arguing about what will and won't work. “The best way of entry is through the ripa tunnels, They would least expect us to try to enter through there. We can have a warrior who was a ripa guide us through the tunn-” I was cut off by Indra running down the stairs.

“Tati, Rosa and Clarke, they're all in Nyko’s tent right now,” Ontari and Run up the stairs towards Nyko’s tent full speed. When we rushed in they were all there dirty and a little bloody. I ran to Clarke and grabbed her face and gave her a deep kiss, we stayed there for a minute. I was the first to move because I couldn’t breathe. I leaned my forehead against hers and smiled at Clarke with the widest smile.

“Are you ok? How’d you get here?” I asked as I held Clarke.

“I am now. and we snuck out through the ripa tunnels,” After Clarke said that I heard giggles and I turned to see Ontari holding Rosa and tickling her neck, then Gave Tati a kiss. “STOP IT’S TOO ADORABLE I'M GOING TO VOMIT,” Clarke said as she pretended to gag, Tati and Ontari flipped us off causing me and Clarke into a laughing fit.

“Where’s Jasper and Monty?” I looked at Clarke confused.

“They’re still in the mountain,” I looked over at Tati confused.

“Why?”

“I asked if they could stay behind to be our inside men,”

“Are you sure they can do this? I know Monty and Jasper are smart. If the mountain finds out that they’re spies, they’ll have every soldier of the mountain against them.”

“I trust them, I know they can do this Heda.”

“Do they have a way to contact us?”   
  
“Not yet, I specifically told them to get a radio so they could talk to Raven.”   
  
“Good. Make sure Raven knows to be on the lookout for Monty and Jasper trying to contact us.Tomorrow we’ll make some escape plans for them, when they need to get escape quickly,” Tati nodded and looked around for a second then looked back at me.

“Did Octavia make it back? Is she ok? Where is she?”

“Yes, Octavia made it back here. She’s been in and out of consciousness the past four days, we don’t know when she’ll fully recover though. Currently we have her with Bellamy.”

“Thank you Heda, I’ll visit her tomorrow,” I nodded and looked at Clarke again.

“You’ve had a tough day. Let's go home,” I grabbed Clarke’s hand and took her back to my house. After an hour of Clarke taking a bath, she laid down on the bed naked letting out a groan when she did. Clarke got on her elbows and looked at me.

“How long has the mountain been taking people?” I sighed and thought about it for a second.

“A little over fifty years.”

“Do you know what they do to them?”

“Yes. Why do you ask?”   
  
“We had to go through where they held them, to escape. It was heart wrenching and horrible to look at.”   
  


“I’m sorry you had to see that. We’re so close to getting rid of the mountain, when the rest of the sky people come down. We will finally end this nightmare,” I kissed her head.

“It’s fine. It is a reality check, this is serious and we need to get our acts together. The hundred have had it easy because of you, you and the twelve clans can't always come and save our asses whenever we get in trouble,” Clarke sighed.

“They already have. When the mountain took you they realised that they needed to take this seriously and asked Indra to up they’re training, ”Clarke nodded and laid her head down.

“Good,” Clarke moved her leg a little and groaned “Everything is so sore, I don’t want to move for days. I think I’ll stay in your comfy bed.”   
  
“I think you’ve earned it,” I leaned down and kissed her shoulder and started to kiss down her spine, then I reached her cute butt and kissed each cheek.

“I forgot how much you love my butt,” Clarke said to me as she laughed, I crawled back up so I could be by her ear.

“I can’t resist it, It’s so round and beautiful,” I bit Clarke’s ear as she moaned.

“Thank you commander,” Clarke turned over to face me and grabbed my face and kissed me. It started to get heated. I kissed down her neck, and when I reached her breast I gave Clarke’s right nipple a little bite, causing Clarke to moan louder. Making me smile more. I sat on Clarke's thighs and removed my shirt, instantly Clarke sat up and started to kiss her way up to my lips. “Did I ever tell you how much I love your abs,” Clarke said between kisses.

“Yes. You tell me quite a lot actually,” I gently pushed Clarke back down after I took off my breast wrappings. I was about to get up when Clarke flipped us so she would be on top. “Want to help me take these off?” I said as I unbuttoned my pants.

“Gladly,” Clarke smiled as she took off my pants and underwear, The blonde crawled back between my legs and kissed me. I flipped us over again so I could be on top again.

“I think since you’ve been through a lot the past four days, that you should be the first one to be pleasured tonight,” As I said this I moved my leg between Clarkes legs to separate them.

“I'm fine with that,” Clarke bit her lip as she looked at me. I slowly kissed down Clarke’s beautiful body. Clarke hissed as I my tongue rimmed her entrance. In agonizingly slow movements, I toyed with her entrance, choosing to alternate between circling it and teasingly dipping the tip of my tongue in. “LEXA!” Clarke shouted. I looked up and saw Clarke gritting her teeth. Then she looked at me. “Please. I need you to stop the teasing and actually fuck me,” With no hesitation, I plunged my tongue deep into Clarke. The sensation caused the Blonde’s eyes to roll into the back of her head. Clarke whimpered loudly and put her hands in my hair.

“Fuck Lexa,” Clarke said as she roughly rubbed her core into my face. “Please more Lexa,” the Blonde said as she clawed at my scalp, I did as Clarke begged and grabbed her by her hips and pinned her down to the bed as I sucked on her clit.“Don't stop,” Clarke said as she tried to lift her hips but my hands on them stopped her.I looked up and saw Clarke had her eyes squeezed tight, her heavy breaths were all that was heard throughout the room. I went back to her entrance, the sudden tightness on my tongue alerted me to Clarke’s growing climax, prompting me to withdraw. Before Clarke could protest at the sudden emptiness, I pushed two fingers into Clarke, down to my knuckles, stretching her fully. Clarke started to arch her back as I curved my fingers, hitting her g-spot all in one go before pulling out and repeated this action. I flattened my tongue on Clarke’s clit, I applied pressure and thrusted one last time before I felt her body tightened up.

I was still licking at her clit while stroking her walls lazily. Clarke groaned as her toes curled and shaky thighs wrapped themselves around my head. “UUUHHH!! FUCK!!” I curled my fingers once more before I pushed them back in and abruptly pulled back at the sudden spray of fluids hitting my face. I sat on my feet and smiled at Clarke, as I wiped my eyes.

“I don’t usually assume things, but I assume you enjoyed what I did.” I chuckled, when she lazily nodded yes.

“You are an amazing woman Lexa kom trikru,” I layed down next to the blonde and kissed her shoulder as she caught her breath.

“I’ll return the favor, just give me a sec.”

“Tomorrow, right now get some rest.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. But I will make sure tomorrow that you do give me an orgasm,” I moved up a little and kissed Clarke.

“I will give you an earth shattering orgasm like you just did for me.”

“I know you will. Now sleep, you need your rest,” I gave her one last one kiss before I laid down and went to sleep.

\--Tati’s house--

Tati’s pov-

“I’m going to kill them tomorrow,” Ontari said as she sat at the kitchen table next to me.

“Once the mountain is dealt with and we move to polis, we ARE NOT!! Going to live near Lexa and Clarke. I also am going to help you kill them tomorrow,” I drank some water as I held Ontari’s hand.

“I agree,” Ontari kissed me, then squeezed my hand. I let go of her hand and reached into my shirt to grab my necklace and took it off.

“I love you and I’m sorry that the last four days were painful for you, but I always will find a way to come home to you and our daughter,” I grabbed Ontari’s hand and put my necklace in it. “My mom said this necklace would keep me safe, I want you to have it so you could be safe when I’m not here for you.”

“No I can’t take this, it's the last thing you have of your mom,” Ontari tried giving me the necklace back but I just pushed her hand back.

“Please Ontari. I know it may sound dumb but if this stupid cross helped me stay safe then I need you to have it, If I lost you or Rosa, I wouldn’t be able to live,” Ontari kissed me as she held my face.

“I love you too Tati and its not dumb. I can’t live without you and Rosa either,” Ontari put the necklace on and smiled at it.

“Looks good on you,” She looked at me and smirked.

“Everything looks good on me,” I smiled and shook my head.

“Yup I’m not disagreeing with that,” I kissed her with a smile on my face. Ontari bit my lip as I was breaking the kiss I moaned.

“Why don’t we get a little revenge on Lexa and Clarke, by you fucking me hard,” I got up and smiled wide.

“Oh yeah, how could I pass up fucking you,” She grabbed my hand and ran to our room.


	15. Unity day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my editor

“I’m the master of technology,” Raven said as the screen flickered on.

“I assume you got the screen to work,” Sinclairs voice came from the radio. Raven turned around and grabbed the radio mic.

“Damn right I got it to work. Just waiting for you to turn on your camera then we’ll be able to see each other,” Raven looked back at the screen and waited a few seconds, then Sinclair flickered on the screen. Raven jumped in joy because it worked.

“Woah Tondc is not what I’d imagined it would be,”Sinclair’s voice came out a little scratchy from the screen speakers at first but it fixed itself after a few seconds.

“What did you expect? Earth was bombed, remember, the buildings that didn’t collapse aren’t going to be perfect, but outside of Tondc it’s beautiful. Earth is better than we thought it would be,” Raven said as she adjusted the screen a little. Sinclair nodded as he smiled.

“Can’t wait to get the hell out of this metal box, oh and happy unity day Raven.”

“Happy unity day Sinclair,”Raven said with a smile.

\------Tati’s house------

“You and Ontari were loud last night” Lexa said as she sipped on her tea. This caused Tati to look up from her drawing and smile.

“You and Clarke were being loud first,” Tati said as she grabbed another piece of paper from the middle of the kitchen table to start a new drawing.

“I apologise for that. But it’s good to see Ontari happy again. The whole situation with Raven was her lowest point of sadness I think,” Tati looked up so fast it gave her whiplash. The short haired brunette looked beyond confused, it started to confuse Lexa on why she looked at her like that.

“What situation with Raven?” Tati asked as she put her pencil down with worry on her face.

“She didn’t tell you,” Lexa said as she put down her tea and got up. “This is a private conversation you should have with Ontari. I will take Rosa with me, we’ll be with Raven in front of the dining hall,” Lexa turned and walked to Rosa’s room as Tati followed. “Rosa. Want to come with me to see what Raven is working on?” Rosa looked away from her nomon, to look at Lexa.

“Can I Mama?” Rosa said as she smiled at Tati. The short haired brunette nodded with a fake smile to hide how worried she was.

“Yes. just make sure you don’t break anything Raven worked on Ok,” Rosa kissed Ontari on the head and ran up to Tati and hugged her legs.

“Thank you Mama and I promise that I won't break anything,” Rosa grabbed Lexa’s hand and left. Once the front door closed, Tati looked at Ontari with a serious face.

“What happened with Raven?”

“I sliced open her arm,” Ontari said as she looked down at her hands. Tati took a seat on Rosa's bed next to Ontari.

“Why?”

“I was drunk and I thought you and Rosa were dead, it hurt so much to think about living life without you and our daughter. I grabbed my knife and poured myself one more drink, but the glass slipped out of my hand. As I was picking up the glass Raven ran in, she told me not to pick up the glass and was about to pick it up herself, but she stopped when she saw the knife in my hand. She tried to get me to hand the knife over but all I did was put the knife to my throat. As I was about to do it Raven tackled me to the ground and she tried to take the knife away, but I sliced her arm open, she jumped away from me. I got up and told her not to try to stop me again, then Lexa and Anya came in and stopped me from doing it,” Tati was crying, she grabbed Onatri’s face to make her look at her.

“Why didn’t you tell me this earlier,” Ontari started to cry as she looked at Tati.

“It doesn’t matter now. I didn’t do it.”

“Ontari, of course it matters. I know life hasn’t been easy on you, but for me and Rosa don’t give up so quickly. I need you to be the strong woman I know you are. Because I can’t raise Rosa alone, we both need you,” Tati said this as she cried some more, she still held Ontari’s face.

“I was so lost in my mind that I just couldn’t handle it anymore, but I promise that won't happen again, Even if it’s the smallest chance that you're ok, I’ll do everything to be with you and Rosa,” Ontari kissed Tati softly.

“Ai hod yu in Ontari,”(I love you Ontari,) Tati said as she let go of Onatri’s face and hugged her.

“Ai hod yu in Tati,”(I love you Tati,) Ontari hugged Tati tightly.“Now that we have the house to ourselves do you want to have some fun,” Ontari bit Tati’s ear after she said that. Tati pulled away from Ontari with a smile.

“Sometimes I think the only reason why you love me is because we have so much sex.”

“Yes and no. I love the fact that you can keep up with me in the bed. But I do love it when I can talk to you, When I speak about how I feel all I can see in your eyes is love, not even a little bit of annoyance,”the small brunette wiped away her tears. After Tati was done she smiled and kissed Ontari.

“I love you, I will never be annoyed with you when you talk about your feelings. Nia had control over you for so long and made you believe what was going on in your head didn’t matter, I will always be here to show you it matters and I will always be here for you when it’s too much for you to handle. Now come on we won’t be alone for too long Lexa might come back with Rosa soon,”Ontari kissed Tati with a smile on her face. The Azgeda warrior grabbed her wife’s hand and ran to their bedroom.

\------the dining hall----

“Clarke, are you sure you’re ok,” Abby asked Clarke for the tenth time since they started talking on the video call.

“Yes mom I’m ok,” Clarke said as she brushed her hair back with her hand. Lexa came up to Clarke while holding Rosa in her arms. The commander kissed Clarke without realising Abby could see them.

“Would you like to introduce your friend to me Clarke,” Lexa immediately backed away when she heard Abby's voice and looked at the screen.

“I’m sorry Mom. I was going to tell you but I forgot,” Clarke looked back and forth between Lexa and Abby and was extremely panicked.

“Hello Abby,” Right when Lexa spoke Abby‘s smile faded away quickly.

“Commander give me and my daughter a minute to talk please,” Lexa looked at Clarke.

“I’ll be in the dining hall if you need me,” right when Lexa left Abby started to go off.

“What the hell are you doing with the commander Clarke?”Abby said with venom in her voice. “Stay away from her”

“I’m not going to stay away from her Mom.”

“The commander is dangerous, you need to stay away from her, before she hurts you.”

“You don’t know her mom. You know the Commander, there’s a difference.”

“I know her Clarke, she threatened me.”

“After you called her people expendable. You basically said to her that it doesn’t matter if her people get hurt, how did you think that was going to go mom?”

“How do you even know she is telling you the truth Clarke? She just wants you to believe her, so stop defending her. Even if she wasn’t dangerous I can tell she is going to break your heart like it’s nothing Clarke, I don’t want to see you hurt,”Abby said this and it pissed Clarke off majorly.

“Because Raven was there listening to everything that was coming out of your mouth. So the only person that’s lying is you.”After Clarke said that Abby had looked down at her hands in embarrassment. “She has been kind to me, she’s made me feel happy. ever since dad got floated life has been a pain in the ass so her making me happy is something I appreciate. I don't think she’ll break my heart. But if that day comes where she does not want to be with me, it will hurt, but if her heart is not in it anymore then I’m not going to sit there and beg her to stay. This is normal mom, this is how relationships work there’s always a chance that someone's heart is going to be broken. The only reason you won’t give her a chance is because she’s the commander, she’s more than just her job, I care about her mom and not giving her a chance hurts so talk to me when you realize that she is not who you think she is,” Clarke left before Abby could say anything.

“Clarke I need to talk to you,” Wells shouted as he ran up to Clarke.

“Wells you're the last person I want to talk to right now,” Clarke stopped and looked at Wells with a straight face.

“I know but this is very Important.”

“We can talk later tonight, I’ll be with Lexa, Anya and Raven in the meeting room is that fine with you?”

“Yeah that's ok,” Clarke nodded then walked into the dining hall. Lexa was sitting at a table with Rosa near the door. Lexa looked up at Clarke and could tell the conversation didn’t go well. The blonde sat across the table from Lexa and Rosa.

“It didn’t go well did it?”

“Yup. She needs to realize what she thinks about you is wrong.”

“You both need to talk this out, I won’t be the reason why you and your mother are fighting,” Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand and kissed it.

“I will but not right now, I’ll just end up yelling at her.”

“That's ok, talk to her when your mind's clear.”

“Hopefully the rest of the day goes well,”Clarke rubbed her temple as she said this.

\--on the Ark--

“How can she be the leader of her people? She's just a child, it’s a wonder how she hasn’t gotten her people killed yet.”Abby said frustrated to Jaha.

“Abby. That child was the one who had brought together the twelve clans, Clarke told us she was thirteen. When we were that age the thought of leading our people didn’t even come up in our minds, so no it isn’t a wonder her people are still alive and kicking,her people see she’s a good leader and they believe in her. I personally believe she’s a good leader too,” for the second time today Abby was left embarrassed. Jaha turned around to Kane and started talking about the unity day preparations. Abby left immediately as she looked at her feet.

\------back on the ground---

“Alright everyone got their drinks?” Raven stood on a box in front of everybody. It wasn’t only the hundred that came to celebrate Unity day. Almost all of Tondc was in front of the dining hall, drinking and talking. They even brought out the tables from the dining hall for people to sit down. Everyone turned to look at Raven.

“YEAH!!!” They all cheered as they raised their drinks.

“Before the chancellor starts his speech I would like to say something, is ok with you?”

“YEAH!!! RAVEN!! RAVEN!!” Raven smiled and raised her hands and brought them down signaling tham to quiet down. Once everyone quieted down, Raven raised her cup.

“The people of Tondc. You gave us beds to sleep in, you give us delicious food and you teach us everyday how to defend ourselves. I thank you for all of it, I only hope us working and helping you with the mountain will repay these acts of kindness,” as soon as Raven finished everyone cheered and raised their mugs. Raven got down and walked over to Lexa, Clarke, Anya and Rosa table.

“that was very nice Raven,” Lexa said as she sipped on her drink.

“Thank you Heda,”Raven dramatically bowed to Lexa. She took a seat next Anya across from Rosa.

“Hey guys. could you pour me a cup of feyawata,” they all turned to see Octavia holding onto Lincoln and Bellamy. Raven immediately grabbed a cup of feyawata and handed it to Octavia after she sat down next to Rosa.

“It's good seeing you up and awake,” Lexa said with a small smile.

“Are you feeling better,” Clarke said as she pushed a plate of food toward Octavia.

“Thanks guys and yes I am feeling better. Even if I wasn’t I would have come to party with you guys.”

“I wouldn’t have let that happen if you were still feeling like shit,” Bellamy said as he and Lincoln pulled up a chair at the end of the table.

“I wouldn’t let you either and you aren’t going to stay long. you need rest,”Lincoln grabbed Octavia’s hand and kissed it.

“Ok ok. Just let me enjoy the little time I have to party,” Octavia started to eat.

“Heda,” Gustus came up to their table and bowed, Murphy walked up from behind him.

“Hey guys could we sit with you?” Anya and Lexa had drunk some feyawata before Gustus came up; they were about to swallow when Murphy came from behind the big man. They both spit out their feyawata. The whole table was looking at them as they cleaned up the feyawata.

“Gustus ha awil kom oso disha ayda yahen?”(Gustus how long has this been happening?) Anya said as she looked at Murphy and Gustus.

“Two weeks,” Murphy said as he looked at Lexa and Anya.

“You taught him trigedasleng,” Lexa said with a small smile on her face.

“Yes Heda. When he wants to learn something he learns it quickly,” It took a second for the rest of the table to catch up on what was happening. Raven was the first one to talk.

“No fuckin way Murphy, Well welcome to the grounder pounder club,” This made the whole table laugh, the only reason Anya, Lexa and Lincoln understood what grounder pounder meant, was because Raven explained it to them when Bellamy talked about his time with Eli.

“Who else is in the club?” Murphy asked as he leaned against Gustus’s front. The bigger man just wrapped his arms around him.

“Well Clarke, Octavia, Me and Bellamy,” When Raven said Bellamy, Murphy got confused.

“Really Bellamy, who?”

“Eli,” Clarke said as she drank some more fetawata.

“The stable boy? Bell he’s like twice your size.”

“I know but he’s a big softy under all that muscle, also look at you Gustus is twice your size.”Murphy smirked after Bellamy said this.

“So you topped?” Octavia covered Rosa’s ears right away.

“Hey there’s still a kid sitting with us and I don’t want to hear this either,” Octavia uncovered Rosa’s ears and continued to eat. But Bellamy mouthed yes to Murphy.

“Wow good for you man and so what he’s really good in bed”Murphy said to Bellamy. Octavia turned around and gave Murphy a death glare.

“What do you mean?” Rosa turned around and asked Murphy. Murphy froze and didn’t know what to say.

“Murphy meant that Gustus is a good cuddler,” Clarke said, saving Murphy’s ass.

“You guys still didn’t answer our question,” Murphy said as he tried to change the subject.

“Yes. You may sit with us,” Lexa said with a smile. Thirty minutes had passed by, the Unity day celebration on the Ark had started a while ago but no one was really paying attention to it. Raven had noticed that Tati and Ontari weren’t with them.

“Hey where’s Tati and Ontari?”

“At their house,” Lexa said.

“Well let’s go get them,” Raven got up with her drink. “Don’t want them missing all the fun,” Lexa, Clarke, Rosa and Anya got up to go with Raven. “You guys aren’t coming?”

“Nah we’ll be here when you get back,” Octavia said from her seat. Raven nodded, then started to walk towards Tati’s house.

\---Tati’s house---

Tati’s pov-

I was laying on Ontari as she rubbed circles on my back. We had gone six rounds by this point and both of us were tired.

“We should get dressed. I have a feeling Lexa’s going to come back with Rosa soon,” I got up and went to our dresser to grab some clean clothes for me and Ontari. I turned around and threw her clean clothes at her face as she got up.

“Your childish,”Ontari said with a smile as she grabbed her clothes.

“you knew exactly what you were getting when you married me,” I got dressed and went to the kitchen to grab two glasses of water. Right when I got the glasses Raven busted in with a smile.

“HI TATI!” Raven lifted her hand and waved at me.

“Why is she tipsy?” I asked Lexa and Clarke.

“I’m not tipsy.”

“Sure Raven. keep telling yourself that,” I put the glasses down on the counter so I could pick up Rosa.

“Hi my youngon,” Ontari said as she left our room and walked over to us and kissed Rosa’s head, then kissed me.

“So you gonna tell me why Raven is all Tipsy?”

“It’s Unity day,”Right when Clarke said that my heart dropped.

“What?”

“Unity day is when all th-”I looked over to Ontari and she had the same look I had, I gave Rosa to Ontari.

“They need to get the hell out of there now,” I rushed past them and through the front door, I didn’t even put on shoes.

“Wait what’s wrong?” Lexa grabbed my arm to stop me.

“Lexa it's the day I told you about, we need to get them out of there before the bomb goes off,” Lexa dropped her mug and ran, I followed her. But as we got there we heard screams.

“Heda. Heda,” Lexa stopped as people ran up to her. “Heda something happened. The skai people might be hurt,” FUCK. FUCK. We’re too late. Clarke and Raven up next to me as they heard what the people were saying.

“What happened?” Raven asked.

“There was an explosion then the screen went back,”Raven,Clarke ran to the screen and radio. Raven Tried contacting them but there was no response. While Raven did this Lexa , Anya and I got everyone to calm down and sent them home. When We finally got to Raven and Clarke they had stopped trying to contact the ark.

“How did you know Tati?” Raven asked as she looked at me. “I heard what you said to Lexa. Did you plan this?”

“No I didn’t plan this Raven. Come on, I’ll tell you how I knew back at my house,” They all came back with me. As soon as I closed the door Raven asked me again.

“How did you know?”

“I’m from another universe. In that universe I’m from you were a tv show.”

“Your such a fuckin liar. Tell us the truth,” Clarke said to Tati.

“That is the truth Clarke. It was 2020 when I got sent here.”

“So let’s just say we believe you. We were a tv show that you used to watch?” Raven said as she took a seat on the couch.

“Yes.”

“Can you see how hard it is to believe you on this right. All of what you just said sounds insane.”

“Six years ago. Anya and I were training when she came from an explosion of sparks,” Clarke and Raven looked at Lexa. From here I could tell they didn’t believe her.

I walked up to Raven and whispered.“I’m sorry Raven that your mom exchanged your food rations for moonshine. You deserved a better mother,” Raven looked at me in disbelief.

“Did Finn tell you that?”

“No.”

“You're lying. The only way you could know that, is that Finn told you.”

I sat down on the couch.“I’m not Raven. I know Finn was your next door neighbor and you depended on him when your mom took your rations, later on your mom drank herself to death. On your eighth birthday Finn gave you a raven necklace, then he said he had another present for you, it was the space walk he got arrested for. You would have been floated because you were eighteen,” Raven stayed silent. Clarke still didn’t believe me.

“Like Raven said Finn could’ve told you this,” Clarke said as she crossed her arms.

“Yes he could’ve. But since I’m close with Anya and Lexa, he hates my guts because they beat his ass.”

“Still you could’ve overheard him talking about the stuff you told Raven,” I sighed and thought for a second.

“You watched a soccer game from the old world with your dad and Wells the day he got floated. I’ve never talked to Wells.”

“You still could be lying,”I rubbed her face with both of her hands, then realized how she could convince them. The short haired brunette ran to her room and came back with a small sketchbook. Tati flipped through the pages and found one of Abby and Jake.

“I have never met your parents Clarke, I’ve never met jaha, Kane or Sinclair,” I kept flipping the pages of the people, Clarke grabbed the sketchbook and flipped back to the page of her parents.

“How the hell is this possible?”Raven said as she sat down on the couch.

“I don’t know. I’m not smart enough to answer that question, Even if I tried to figure it out I think I’d have a stroke.”

“Why didn’t you warn us about what would happen on the Ark today?”Clarke said, as she still looked at the drawing.

“I didn’t know today was Unity day and I was so caught up with me trying to get us out of the mountain that unity day slipped my mind.”

“Slipped your mind? A bomb went off on the ark, how could that slip your mind?” Raven got up pissed.

“Raven so much shit happened in the tv show. I can’t remember everything. Also it’s been six fucking years since I watched the show, it a damn miracle that I can remember so much shit,” Tati sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. “And the shit I remembered so far helped everyone.”

“How?”

“Well for one when the 100 first got here Bellamy was in charge secondly when Clarke tried to go to the mountain Jasper got speared by a grounder, which started a war between the 100 and the grounders. Third When you came down Bellamy stole the radio and destroyed it while you were unconscious. Then you thought rockets would get the attention of the ark, when you launched them it burned down a village and the culling happened which killed three hundred people on the Ark. Then you found out Clarke and Fi-”I stopped before I finished my sentence. Clarke looked at me confused.

“What about me and Finn?”

“Umm well in the show Clarke was with Finn, when Raven came down, Clarke found out Raven and Finn we’re together and that also caused some conflict between you two for a while but you guys later on became closer.”

“Wow he cheats on me in two universes. I feel fuckin great,” Raven threw her hands up in defeat.

“That’s nasty,” Clarke said as she pretended to gag.

“Also you didn’t get shot. So there's another thing I prevented. along with a whole lot of other painful things that happened,”Raven looked at Me surprised.

“I got shot and what else happened?”

“Yes Murphy shot you. Also Lexa sent three hundred warriors to come and kill the hundred , but the hundred went into the drop ship and used the rockets on the drop ship to burn them to death. Yeah a lot of bad shit happened,” I laid back on the couch after I said this.

“Is that all?”Clarke said she sat on the coffee table.

“Nope. that’s just the tip of the iceberg, The 100 had seven seasons with so many twists.”

“That’s what it was called?” Raven said as she looked at Tati.

“Yup. There were also books but I never got to read it. But I do know Lexa didn’t exist in the books and Clarke was a redhead,”Clarke’s eyes went wide. Raven started to crack up at her expression.

“You’d still look good Clarke not gonna lie.”

“Thank you,”Clarke said with a smile, but it faded. “Do you know what happened on the ark? Do you know who?”

“Yeah. It was Sydney, she wants Jaha dead. She’s the one who made Bellamy shoot Jaha. All she wants is power and she doesn’t care who she has to hurt to get it.”

“Sounds a lot like Nia,” Ontari said as she held Rosa.

“Sydney? You mean Dianna Sydney the former chancellor,” Raven said as she looked at me.

“Yup.”I sighed and sat up.

“Raven you have to get in touch with the ark as soon as you can. Sydney is going to get on a drop ship and it’s going to tear apart the ark,” Lexa said as she crossed her arms.

“How do you know that?” Raven asked confused.

“Tati told me. When that drop ship leaves it will kill over a thousand people and it will be for nothing, the ship will crash because of the mountain. Tati told me this a long time ago and I don’t remember how but all I know it was the mountain that took the ship down.”

“Do you remember what makes the ship crash?”Clarke asked Me.

“Not fully, it had something to do with the mountains jamming frequency. That’s all I remember, I'm sorry guys,” Raven looked like she got an idea and stood up.

“Do they launch today or no Tati? And does the council know it was Diana that set off the bomb?”

“Uh no. It was the next day and no they don't yet,” Raven ran out the door and left everyone confused. She came back ten minutes later with a few people who carried the screens as the brunette carried the radio to the back yard.

\------(No longer Tati’s pov)——-

“Thank you guys,” Raven told the people who carried stuff.

“Your welcome Raven,” they left as Lexa,Clarke, Anya, Ontari and Tati walked out to the backyard as they looked at Raven confused.

“Raven can you tell us what’s running through that big brain of yours?” Clarke said as she stood in front of Raven.

“I could use the drop ship exploding to help the ark,” Raven didn’t look up at Clarke as she said this, she continued to hook everything back up.

“How?” Lexa asked as she stood next to Clarke.

“If I can get in touch with the ark I can talk with Sinclair. we can tell Diana and the council that the dropship won’t be able to come down because of the jamming frequencies from the mountain. Sinclair will tell them it will need some work or else when the ship launches the people on board will die. Diana won’t go for the dropship if she knows she’ll die,” Clarke ran around the table and grabbed Raven and kissed her forehead.

“You beautiful genius,”The blonde said as she let go Raven.

“Tell us if you need anything. I know none of us are good with tech but we will try our best to help,” Lexa said.

“Thank you, now let me be in my zone.”

Lexa and Clarke walked back into the house. Ontari, Anya and Tati followed.

“Do you think this will work Heda?”Ontari asked as she closed the back door.

“If Raven can get through to the ark, yes. But if not a thousand people will die tomorrow on the Ark.”

“I know Raven can do it,” Clarke said as she got a cup of water.

“We have to tell the hundred what happened. They were worried when we were telling them to go home,” Anya said as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

“Telling them that a bomb went off on the Ark won’t help Anya. But for now we do have to tell them something to ease their minds, Tati and Ontari stay here just in case Raven needs anything. Anya,Clarke come with me to gather the hundred,”Clarke and Anya followed Lexa as she walked out the front door.

\----------

Clarke stood in front of the hundred in the training area

Lexa and Anya came back with the last of the kids. Lexa walked up to the front of the group and stood next to Clarke. The blonde took a step forward and whistled to quiet everyone down.

“I know you're all worried about what happened on the ark, Raven is doing everything she can to get in contact with the ark. Once she gets in contact with them I will let you know what is going on. After everything is situated with the Ark again you can come and talk to your families on the video call. Do any of you have any questions?” Clarke waited for someone to ask a question.

“How long do you think it will take for Raven to contact the Ark?” Monroe shouted from the back.

“It will take her some time but it’s possible later today or early tomorrow.” 

“Where’s Monty and Jasper?” Harper shouted.

“Monty and Jasper are still in the mountain. They stayed to be our inside men. Do not worry if they need to get out we have a plan for them to escape,”Clarke looked around and waited for someone else to ask questions. “If that’s all the question please go home and get some sleep it’s been a long day,” everyone started to leave. It was only Anya, Lexa and Clarke left.

“Come on let’s get back, we have a long night ahead of us,” Lexa said to the blondes.


	16. Our final journey to the ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my editor
> 
> Sorry it’s shorter than usual. But next chapter is going to be juicy.
> 
> The next chapter will come out on July 6th

Clarke’s pov-

It’s been a little over an hour since Raven told us to leave her alone in the backyard. It didn't seem like an hour to me. I guess looking at the drawing of mom and dad made me zone out, I couldn’t stop looking at it. When Jaha floated my dad I felt so sad and broken. Now my mom might be gone. I felt my chest getting tighter. My hands started to shake uncontrollably, I felt like I couldn’t breath. I dropped the sketchbook, I started to gasp for air. I tried to stand up but my legs gave out on me, I heard footsteps coming, It was Lexa she grabbed my face it looked like she was talking but all I can hear is the sound of my heart beating. It got faster and faster every second. I watched Lexa as I struggled to breathe, she made motion to copy what she was doing. I inhaled with her for four second, then I exhaled for eight seconds. This decreased the sound of my own heartbeat in my ears, but my chest still felt tight and I was still trembling.

“Clarke. I want you to keep inhaling for four second and exhale for eight, close your eyes to focus on your breathing,” I closed my eyes and did what Lexa said. Inhale. 1, 2, 3, 4. Exhale 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. I don’t know how long I was doing this for but I slowly opened my eyes. Lexa made sure to slowly get up and bring me to sit on the couch. I put my head in my hands, they still were shaking but not as bad as they were earlier.

“I’m sorry if I scared you. I think I had a panic attack, I started to think about my mom and how I m-might of l-lost her,” My voice started to shake at the end. Lexa grabbed my chin softly so I would look at her.

“Just breathe for now Clarke. If you get your stubbornness from your mother, then I know she wouldn’t let that explosion kill her,” Lexa lent forward and kissed me softly. Lexa being this soft calmed me.

“You think I’m stubborn?” I asked after she pulled away. When Lexa smiled it made my heart swell, I wish she could smile often, but her job doesn’t really let her do that.

“Yes. It’s a good thing,” I lent in and kissed her.

“Thank you my beautiful raccoon,” I chuckled as Lexa shook her head.

“I told you Clarke, it was not my intention for my war paint to look like a furry animal. From the drawings you showed me, I can see no resemblance.”

“Don’t lie to yourself. you can totally see the resemblance,” Lexa let out a little chuckle. She took a quick look at the ground and saw the sketchbook, Lexa picked it up and looked at the drawing of my parents.

“Is this how he looked?” Lexa said as she looked at my dad.

“Yeah. It’s crazy how much detail there is in his smile. His smile was so contagious. Before he was floated, he would walk into our room with just the brightest smile. It never mattered how bad of a day he had at work, when he walked through the door and saw me or mom. All of the stress he experienced that day just went away. Him smiling everyday, made me smile every day,” Just remembering him smile put a smile on my face.

“That sounds nice,” I kissed Lexa.

“Lexa, I never hear you talk about your family. Do you have family? You don't have to answer if you don’t feel like it,” Lexa let out a deep sigh.

“Indra, Anya, Gustus are the ones who raised me, but none of them are my birth parent or siblings. They don’t know who if I have any blood family out there, Anya found me in the woods when I was a child,” I felt my heart sink when Lexa said she was found in the woods. I grabbed her hand and interlocked our fingers.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked,”Lexa just gave a weak little smile.

“It’s fine Clarke. You told me something personal about yourself, It’s only right I tell you something about me. It’s a fair trade,”I smiled and gave her another kiss. Raven threw the back door open, we separated when we heard the door slam against the wall. Tati and Ontari ran out of their room when the heard the door hit the wall.

“Get your asses out here. The ark’s on the radio,” Raven was about to walk back when Ontari stopped her.

“Raven, just a warning if you put a hole in my wall from slamming the door open. I will make you fix the damn hole,” Raven nodded.

“Sorry I’ll never do that again,” I chuckled as Lexa and I walked over to Raven.

“Cmon genus. you said the ark is on the radio,” Raven turned and ran back to the table, all of us followed her out.

“Sinclair, Tell the commander what happened.”

“We think Councilmen Diana Sydney set off a bomb during the unity day celebration, chancellor Jaha has the ark on lock down. Jaha believes Diana will try to go for the exodus ship,” We all looked at Tati.

“Well shit. Tell him to get Jaha,” Raven gave a confused look.“I’m gonna tell jaha about myself, This will go a lot faster if they whats going to happen.”

“Sinclair, go get Jaha. There’s something important he needs to hear.”

“Give me a sec,” Raven put down the mic and looked at Tati.

“I thought you said they didn’t know until the next day.”  
  


“Raven, I told you. It’s been six years and there were seven seasons. I am doing everything I can to remember the little details. As this goes along I’m starting to remember the little things. Also he said we think, so they don’t know for sure yet.”

“Good, But how do you think it's going to go when you tell Jaha you're from another universe?”  
  
“I don’t know. But he better fuckin listen to me, I’m not gonna let the people on the ark die,” Raven sighed as she rubbed her temple.

“Raven, this is the chancellor. Sinclair there was something important I needed to hear,” Raven picked up the mic.

“Chancellor. One of the commander's warriors has something to tell you, but I’m warning you everything you hear is true,” Raven gave Tati the mic.

“Hello Chancellor. My name is Tatianna, six years ago I was pulled from my universe and dropped into this one. Before you say you're insane or you're a liar, I know about the 13th station. I know your ancestors blew it up because they wouldn’t dock like the rest of the stations. Look we don’t have time for you believing me or not bullshit, If Diana sydney gets on that dropship over a thousand people will die. Including Diana and her people that take the dropship, Diana has guards and a mechanic on her side.”

“So what should we do?” Tati looked like she was taken aback by what Jaha said. Lexa reached over and grabbed the mic.

“Chancellor Jaha, this is the Commander. Is there any way you can make all of the ark hear me?”

“Yes give us a minute.”

“What are you going to do?” I asked confused,

“I’m going to warn Diana if she comes down here, I won’t let her live.”

“Do you think she’ll be dumb and still take the dropship.”

“She better be smart because I will make sure she doesn’t get one day on the ground.”

“Ok commander, all of the ark can hear you.”

“This is the commander of the 12 clans. I was informed that there was an assassination attempt on your chancellor that failed and killed seven people. Diana Sydney is the one responsible for this. There were children at the unity celebration and one lost their life due to Diana Sydney craving for power. you're a coward who is willing to kill innocents for your own gain, it’s not for the good of your people. All of this happened because you wanted power. Bellamy Blake can confirm this, you're the one who hired him to kill the chancellor last time. If I see you come down here in that dropship, know that you can only fit a little over 100 people on that ship, I have thousands of warriors who are far more skilled than you. I will make sure the innocents you killed will get justice. There is no escaping this, so I suggest you turn yourself in. As for there only being one dropship, we have a solution for all of the ark to come down. Soon your chancellor will explain how this is possible. May we meet on the ground,” Raven and Tati’s jaw were dropped, I smiled proud of Lexa.

“Jesus Lexa you're scary,”Tati said.

“You’ve known me for years, that’s not even my most threatening speech you’ve heard from me.”

“I know, but it’s still badass and scary,” before Lexa could respond Jaha came through the radio.

“That was quite the speech commander. Is everything you said true?”

“Yes chancellor, Diana isn’t going to make it past one day if she takes that ship. As for all the ark coming down I do have a solution for that.”

“How?”

“You're going to use the entire ark to come down,” WHAT? I think Lexa has gone insane. She wants the entire ark to fall from the sky.

“Can that work,” I asked Raven as I turned to her.

“That actually can work,” Raven said.

“Commander are you sure. The ark isn’t a small ship that's going to crash in your lands, the ark is miles long.”

“Yes I’m sure, this is the only way. Inform me if anything happens with Diana. Good luck chancellor.”

“I will. Commander,” Lexa handed me the mic.

“Jaha. is my mother ok?”

“Yes Abby is fine,”I let a sigh of relief.

“Thank god.”

“Ok since that’s dealt with for now, Can someone help me take this stuff inside. I have a feeling it going to rain,” Raven said as she stood.

“I’ll help, everyone else go get some sleep,” Tati said as she started to help Raven. I took Lexa’s hand and started to walk back to her house. As soon we got to the bedroom we both laid on the bed.

“Lexa, how old were you when you became the commander?”

“Thirteen,” I looked at her in shock.

“Lexa. That’s young,” Lexa continued to look at the ceiling.

“The youngest commander was 12, and she ruled for a long time.”

“How long?”

“Six years. If I make it to next month I’ll be the longest reigning commander.”

“Lexa. How can you deal with this, the amount of pressure you had on you at thirteen must have been suffocating.”

“I was raised for this Clarke. The moment people found out I was a nightblood I was sent to polis to train and learn the ways of being the commander. This is my life,” There’s so much I don’t know about her, I feel like I’ve barely scratched the surface.

“How were you chosen to be the commander?”

“The spirit of the commanders chose me.”

“Reincarnation, were there other people like you? Taken from their homes and sent to polis to train.”

“Yes. There were eight others,” At that moment I remembered Lexa’s back tattoo.

“Is that what your back tattoo stands for?”

“Yes.”

“There’s only seven,” Lexa turned over to look at me.

“Can we talk about something else,” I smiled for a second.

“We don’t have to talk at all,” I leaned in and kissed her softly. I felt her smile as she kissed me, she slowly got on top of me.

“You're beautiful,” Lexa said as she leaned back and looked at me. I smiled even wider, I grabbed her face and kissed. This one was more heated, we got in a sitting position, with Lexa on my lap. I leaned back and took off her shirt, I threw it to the floor. I leaned and kissed her neck all the way down to her bindings. Lexa unwrapped her bindings and threw them to the side.

“You got,” kiss.“me,”kiss.“half,”kiss.“naked,”kiss. “it’s your turn,” Lexa pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it lazily behind her. She grabbed me by my neck and kissed me hard, she used her right hand to clip my bra. Within a second she got it off and threw it to the other side of the room, Lexa slowly moved her hands down my body. She reached my pants and unbuttoned them. “I'm going to make this easy for both of us, take your pants while I take off mine,” Lexa got up and stood next to the bed, took off her pants as she watched me take off mine. I lifted my hips and pulled them off. As I chucked my pants Lexa got on my lap again. She started to kiss my neck.

“If you leave marks on my neck again I’m going to kill you. Raven and Tati teased the hell out of me the last time.”

“I enjoy leaving marks on you.”

“I know you do it quite often,” I grabbed her face, kissed her.

  
  


\------On the Ark----- (I know I’m a cockblock. Don't get your panties in a bunch, it'll continue.)

“The commander can’t find us in miles of woods, this is our opportunity there’s only two guards stationed at the dropship.” Diana said to red.

“Ok. I’ll go get the others,” A few minutes after Red left, he came back with everyone.

“Let's go there’s no time to waste,” We got to the dropship, the guards pointed their guns at Diana and her group. “Gentleman there’s enough room for you to come with us. What do you say?” They put down their guns and Diana smiled.

“Um Diana. I believe you have a better chance here on the ark than with the commander,” Diana turned around and saw it was jaha with the rest of the guards, Diana turned and saw the two guards had their guns up again.

“You all are under arrest,” Diana ran when she was about to round the corner, an arm came from the corner and close lined her. Diana flew backwards and fell on her head, knocking her out. Jaha and a few guards walked up and saw Diana on the floor, there was a teenage girl standing above her.

“That bitch killed my little sister at the unity day celebration,” Jaha motioned for the guards to take her.

“I’m sorry for your loss, We have arrested her and her followers. Now we’re gonna go to the ground,” Jaha patted the girl's shoulder and walked away. A few minutes later, Jaha walked into the monitor room. “Sinclair could make it so all of the ark could hear.”

“Yes sir,” Sinclair tapped the screen a few times. “You're good to go.”

“Hello citizens of the ark. I can’t lie to you how we get to the ground is dangerous. We plan on bringing the whole ark down, This is our only chance of getting everyone to the ground. We are running out of time. More than half the people are starting to lose their sight because there is less and less oxygen for us to breathe. If you don’t agree with this plan please form a line outside the council room.”

“I don’t know about everyone else but I’m willing to take that,”Sinclair said to Jaha.

“Get everything in position, when I come back I’ll have an answer whether we’re going to go through with it or not.”

\----Back on the ground----

Lexa’s pov-

“Please Lexa stop teasing me,” Clarke groaned out. The blonde currently had her hands in my as I circled her clit with my tongue.

“There’s no fun in it if I don’t tease a little,” Clarke lifted her head from the pillow and gave me a death glare. I chuckled then did as she begged, I pushed one finger into her center and started sucking on her clit, I slowly added another.

“Faster. Beja,” I was shocked when Clarke said please in trigedasleng, it also turned me on even more. I couldn't resist anymore. I moved hand faster, I became sloppy as I licked Clarke’s clit. I felt her grip my hair tighter, a few passes over her clit and she arched her back as she came, I slowly kissed my way up to her mouth.

“That was amazing,”I gave her another kiss, suddenly I was on my back.

“It’s your turn,” I bit my lip as I looked at the beautiful blonde. She slowly kissed down my body, staying an extra few seconds at my abs. I hissed as her tongue reached my entrance. she toyed with my entrance, choosing to alternate between circling it and teasingly dipping the tip of her tongue in. “I guess it’s your turn to tease me, mmmmm. That feels amazing Clarke,” I felt Clarke smile. I looked up and saw Clarke had her eyes closed, she seemed like she was enjoying taking her time. Then she looked at me. “Ok, I need you to stop the teasing and actually fuck me,” Even though all I could see was her eyes I could tell she was smirking. With no hesitation, She plunged her tongue deep into me. I grabbed Clarke's head and bucked my hips, One more thrust and I came. I let her go and laid back, Clarke came up and flopped next to me, I turned my head and she had a smile on her face.

“Let’s get some rest for now,” I nodded, we got under the furs and fell asleep. I opened my eyes and saw it was morning, I kissed Clarke on her forehead.

“Want to go get breakfast?” I asked as she rubbed her eye’s.

“Yeah,” We got dressed and walked out. The first person to greet outside was ontari. She was about to go inside her house but she stopped. 

“With all do respect heda, but could you wait until me and tati are asleep or gone from our home. It's a very thin wall,” I heard Clarke snort behind me.

“I apologize Ontari, next I’ll take that into consideration,” Ontari nodded and walked into her house. I turned to Clarke with a smile.

“You need to stop being loud,” Clarke gave me a hurt face.

“It’s not just me that’s loud. C'mon let’s get breakfast. I'm starving.”

—-1 hour later——

“Chancellor do you have everything prepared?” Raven asked.

“Yes Raven. We have everything set up for us to finally come to the ground,” Jaha said. “In five, four, three, two, one,” there was silence.

“Chancellor what’s the matter?” No answer.“Chancellor, can you hear me?”No answer “Chancellor Jaha do you read me?”

“Raven there was a problem, I had to stay behind on the ring so the rest of the ark could go down to earth. Te-ll m-m-my s-s-son I’m s-s-sorry and I lo-,” then the radio went silent.

“Chancellor. Do you read me,” radio silence.


	17. We are grounders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I’m back!!! I hope you like this chapter :)

“Jaha. Can you hear me?” Over an hour passed since Raven lost contact with Jaha. The mechanic was stressed and frustrated. “Jaha. Come on I can’t look at Wells and tell him, his dad's going to suffocate to death in space. Damn it Jaha,” Raven threw the mic on the table, took a second to calm herself down. Then the mechanic grabbed the mic and pressed the button on the mic again this time to contact the survivors of the Ark's reentry.

“Any survivors of the ark. please respond,” Raven set the radio to replay her message. All Raven can do is sit back and wait for a response, then the mechanic heard the back door open. Out came the little brunette. “Hey Rosa. Don’t you have training today?” Rosa took a seat across from the mechanic with a smile.

“I was supposed to, but Lexa needs Indra’s and Anya’s help.”

“Can’t one of your mom's train you?”

“Yeah, but my nomons are about to leave to help Lexa,” Not a second later Ontari and Tati came out the back door.

“Raven, is it ok if Rosa stays with you for a little bit?”

“Yeah I’m gonna be stuck here for a while til someone answers the radio, I’m fine with some company.”

“Thank you,”Ontari kissed Rosa on her head. Tati walked over and did the same. “I love you Mija,” Rosa gave them both a hug.

“Ai hod you in nomons,” they both give Rosa one more kiss, then leave through their back gate. “You look stressed out,” Rosa said as she put her arms on the table and laid her head on her hands. The mechanic chuckled at the little girl's bluntness.

“I’m in a very stressful situation,” Raven started to think about how she had to talk to Wells about his dad later. The little brunette seemed to notice the change in her behavior.

“What happened?” Raven looked back at Rosa.

“It’s nothing,” Rosa didn’t believe her.

“My mama has a hard job. She has to tell families that they lost someone they love. Before she leaves the house to tell the family, she has this look on her face. You have the same look on your face right now.”

“You're a smart kid. Chancellor Jaha has a son, his name is Wells. In 24 hours I’ll have to tell Wells his dad is going to die,” Rosa looked at the mechanic confused.

“Why in the next 24 hours? And where is he? Why can't you help him?”

“He’s stuck up in space, there’s no way of going back up in time to save him, he doesn't have more than a few days to live because there’s low oxygen. As for the 24 hours, I want to try to get in contact with Jaha again. so he can give Wells The bad news himself,” Raven looked at Rosa and sighed. “I’m sorry this isn’t appropriate for your age.”

“Actually it is appropriate. I’ve been born into war, it caused me to lose my birth parents and friends. This type of talking is all I hear. I’m used to it,” Raven was saddened that death was normal for the little brunette.

“Rosa it won’t always be like this,” Rosa just nodded.

“With the help of skaikru. I hope that finally this nightmare will end. I don’t want to lose my nomons, losing my parents again will hurt me too much.”

“I promise you that the mountain will no longer terrorize your people, when the Ark is finally ready. they’ll be able to get your people inside. If I’m going to be honest with you, you only need us to open a door then the fighting part will be easily taken care of by your people,” The mechanic chuckled at the end.

“Our people. You keep saying your people to me, they’re our people Raven. Lexa said it herself, the 100 are becoming Trikru. Indra makes you train everyday and you all work to help the people of Tondc,” Rosa pauses for a second. “I’m not supposed to tell you this, but Indra is planning on having a final test. She’ll put each person of the hundred against a warrior, she doesn’t expect you to win, you’ve only had a Month of training. All she wants to see is if you give up or not,” The mechanic looked at Rosa confused.

“Give up?”

“Indra is going to have the warriors beat you. She wants to see if you're going to lay on the ground and accept defeat or get up and fight. After everyone is done, she’ll ask if those who fought back want tattoos. Indra wouldn’t normally ask, but she knows tattoos don’t mean the same thing to you, as they do for us.”

“Why so soon? Wouldn’t it make more sense for her to do this test when we’re at our full potential?”

“The war Raven. Soon all the warriors will have to leave Tondc to fight the mountain. All our people are trained and know how to fight, but Tondc’s numbers will go down. There are bandits that usually attack towns when they’re most vulnerable.”

“So they want to keep the 100 here to ward off bandits,” Raven paused for a sec and laughed. “You're really smart, maybe I should make you my apprentice. Teach you all about tech,” Rosa had the widest smile as Raven talked. “Don’t think I didn’t see you the other day messing with the radio, I saw how fascinated you were.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. You’re ten and teaching you at this age it’s more likely to stick, but I am warning you it’s not going to be easy,” Rosa just nodded with a goofy smile.

“What fun would it be if it was easy,” Raven laughed at the little brunette's confidence. The mechanic raised her hand and gave Rosa a high five.

“We’ll start right no-“ Raven was interrupted by the radio.

“This is Marcus Kane. Raven can you hear us?” Raven scrabbled to grab the mic.

“This is Raven I can hear. Kane I need you to tell me your exact coordinates, the commander will come with some help.”

“I have to get Sinclair, hold on.”

“Rosa can you please get a piece of paper and charcoal?” The little brunette nodded and ran into the house.

“Raven I’m here, you ready for the numbers?”

“Hold up give me a sec,”A few seconds later Rosa ran out and gave Raven the paper and charcoal. “Alright give ‘em to me.”

—————-

“Heda there have been reports of the Ark falling into these areas,” Anya grabbed a piece of charcoal and marked two places on the map.

“Only two? It broke into four last time,” Tati said from across the table.

“Do you remember where they landed?” Lexa asked.

“Never got exact locations. The other three landed in Trikru lands, but farm station landed deep in Azgeda and everyone survived the crash,” Lexa could easily read Tati. The short haired brunette had worry written all over her face.

“What will happen to them?” Tati rubbed the back of her neck as she looked at Lexa.

“They will be turned into slaves.”

“We need Raven to get in contact with farm station as fast as she can. Inform her, tell her that this is her number one priority, the other stations got lucky landing here. It’s been a while since they landed, Nia knows by now. Looks like I’ll be taking a trip to Azgeda, Anya you’ll be coming with me, go pack. We will leave as Raven gets in contact with farm station,” Anya was about to leave when Ontari spoke.

“Heda. Tati and I can handle Nia, you need to be here to talk with the leaders of the Ark. we need them against the mountain, having an agreement with the Ark is more important. If you write a letter to Nia saying that you gave us orders to help civilians of the Ark, she won’t do anything. If she does, the other clans will see that we were just following orders and there was no threat to Azgeda in the first place, so she’ll only be hurting herself,” Lexa nodded in agreement.

“A letter will take too long to get to Nia,” Anya said as she turned to Ontari.

“I’ll make three exact letters. I’ll hold one for insurance, then I’ll have a messenger bring one to Nia’s palace. If Ontari and Tati run into Nia, Ontari will have a letter to prove it's the exact letter that was sent to her palace,” everyone nodded in agreement. “Start packing for the trip. You’ll leave as soon as Raven gets in contact with them,” Ontari and Tati give Lexa a bow, just before they leave Tati walks to Anya.

“Can you take care of Rosa,” Anya gave Tati a nod. “Also if anything happens to us, give this to Rosa,” Tati rolled up her sleeve, unclipped a bracelet and handed it to Anya. The blonde looked at the leather and metal bracelet. 

“Who's the woman?”

“The Virgin Mary. It’s a part of an old world religion, I just need Rosa to have it, if something happens to us,” Tati let out a ragged breath at the end.

“I hope I won’t have to give this to her,” Anya put out her right arm. “Be safe,” Tati grabbed her forearm and smiled.

“I will,” with that Ontari and Tati started to walk up the stairs. Raven ran through the door.

“Ok so I got the exact location of one station,” Raven marked on the map not far from Anya's marks.

“Thank you Raven,” Lexa said with a nod.

“Rosa, we’re going to have to leave for a while. We love you Mija,” Ontari picked up Rosa and kissed her four head, Tati did the same thing.

“Ai hod yu in nomons,” the little brunette wrapped her arms around her mothers.

“Ai hod yu in, want to help us pack?” Ontari said as she rubbed Rosa’s back.

“Yeah,” The three walked up the stairs and left.

“Anya, gather the 100 in the training area.”

“Sha Heda,” Anya gave a bow and left.

“Raven. You need to get in contact with farm station, This is the most important thing you can do right now.”

“Why? I’m not questioning you, it just seems like you know something more.”

“Farm station landed deep in Azgeda, Queen Nia doesn’t like people intruding on her land and Nia is a person who enjoys hurting people to make a point. Tati said Nia turns the farm station survivors into slaves,” Raven breath hitches.

“What the hell, this isn’t the 1600s. Why the hell would she do that.”

“Like I said, Nia likes to hurt people to prove a point. when Tati told me about Nia turning the farm station survivors into slaves, I wasn’t surprised she takes too much joy in people's pain and suffering.”

“She’s a sadist. I’ll get to it, when you leave come get me. I could boost the signal with tech from the Ark and possibly get in contact with them faster.”

“Pack a bag we're going to be there for a while. I plan on setting up camp next to them.”

“Yes Heda,” Raven turned and ran up the stairs.

“Indra ste ething ogud gon oso via” _(Indra is everything prepared for our trip,)_ Lexa said as she turned to the general.

“Sha Heda,”( _Yes Commander,)_ Lexa rounded the table, then gestured for Indra to follow her.

“os nau. kom op,”( _Good. Now come,)_ Both women walked up the stairs and headed to the training area.

—————-

Anya only needed to get Murphy, Bellamy and Octavia, she knocked on the Blake siblings door, out came the owner of the house.”Hei Anya,” The short woman gave a small bow.

“Ai gaf in de skai youngons,” ( _I need the sky children,)_ The woman nodded and left to get them. A minute later the owner came out with Lincoln and Octavia.

“Where’s your brother?” The two walked out and stood in front of Anya.

“He’s with Gustus, Murphy and Eli. At Gustus’s house,” Anya looked at Octavia and saw how uncomfortable she was.

“I’ll get them, Lincoln take Octavia to the training area. Heda needs to speak with all of the 100,” Lincoln nodded and started to head towards the training area. Anya walked to Gustus’s house. Anya was at the front door when she heard groans. The blonde laughed and shook her head.

“Gustus’s that tickles,” Anya started to wheeze as she heard Murphy, it seemed like they didn’t hear her laugh. Anya wiped her tears away and was about to knock when she heard Bellamy.

“Come on big man hold me by my ass not my thighs. now spread my cheeks and fuck me properly Gustus.”

“I made the right call not bringing Octavia with me,” yet again Anya was interrupted by the men inside.

“Eli give it to him slow, he likes it when his orgasm is delayed. Don’t you John?” Gustus asked. Anya decided to finally knock and she heard the men get startled.

“Who the fuck is at the door? Wait, don't answer it. I want to continue this.”

“YOU NEED A THICKER DOOR GUSTUS!! OR MAYBE DON’T FUCK IN YOUR LIVING ROOM!! MURPHY, BELLAMY GET OUT HERE!!” Anya could hear that the men scrambled to get their clothes on. Finally the door opened, Murphy and Bellamy walked out as Gustus and Eli followed behind. The skai boys were blushing and had their heads down as they tried to avoid eye contact with Anya, while the Trikru men just smiled.

“Gustus get a thicker door for their sake. Unlike us they care about who hears their sexual activities,” Bellamy looked up at what Anya said.

“What you guys don’t care about who hears you?”

“Well the only time we care is if it interrupts our sleep. Anyways Heda wants to see all the 100, so come on. You can fuck each other’s brains out later,” Anya turned around and walked off.

“You’ve been hanging out with Raven too much,” Murphy said as he caught up with the blonde.

“Maybe. Raven has a lot of saying that I quite like, so get used to it.”

——————

“Heda, everyone’s here,” Anya said as she walked up to Lexa. “Murphy and Bellamy aren’t quite happy with the interruption. They were in the middle of having sex with Eli and Gustus when I knocked on the door,” Lexa’s mouth twitched. The brunette kept her composure.

“Well, they’ll get back to their activities after this,” Lexa walked in front of the 100 and gained their attention. “The Ark is on the ground. I know you have family on the Ark. I’m going to give you a choice, stay here in Tondc, visit your families and come back later on, or you can permanently stay with your families. You have an hour to decide, we’ll be there for two weeks. Don’t feel pressured to stay with your families or with us, it your choice, not mine nor the Arks. For those that are coming, make sure to pack your bags. Any questions?” It was silent as Lexa looked at the group. “Remember, in an hour we’ll be leaving, Dismissed,” Lexa walked over to Anya and Indra as the 100 left.

“How many do you think will go back to the Ark?” Anya asked.

“Quite a few. they do enjoy it here but during training a lot of them mentioned that they miss their families,” Indra said as she put her hands behind her back.

——————

“Did you pack a bag?” Lexa said as she entered her room.

“Yeah,” Clarke got up and gave Lexa a kiss. “So I don’t know if it’s a thing with your people, but you're going to meet my mom and that’s important to us.”

“It’s the same thing with us, meeting your significant others parents is important. But I already know that your mother doesn’t like me,” Clarke sighed.

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry. Your mother is worried about you and I understand why she’d be worried, I’m dangerous, my life is dangerous. You're all she has left and I might get you killed.”

“You won’t get me killed,” Clarke put her hand on Lexa's cheek.

“I lost someone special to me, her name was Costia. Nia believed she knew my secrets, because she was mine she tortured her, killed her and cut off her head. Your mother’s right, I could get you killed. If any of my enemies believe that they can get information about me from you, it puts a target on your back Clarke.”

“I’m so sorry Lexa. I know there’s a danger being with you, but there’s danger surrounding us. Hell, I could walk outside the walls of Tondc and I would have to worry about animals ripping me apart. I know the risks of being with you Lexa and I’m willing to take those risks,” Lexa grabbed Clarke by her neck and gently kissed her, their kiss only lasted a few seconds. Lexa pulled back with a smile.

“if you can’t handle it, all you have to do is tell me.”

“If I can't handle it, I’ll tell you,” The blonde wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and gave the brunette a long and sweet kiss. It didn’t stay sweet for long. Lexa’s hands were on Clarke's hips, but they slid down to her ass and Lexa gave a squeeze. The blonde chuckled and pulled back to see Lexa’s smiling. “You're an ass girl. I kinda knew at first but I definitely know now.”

“It’s not just your ass. Your whole body is amazing,” The brunette gave Clarke another kiss.

“Have you taken a look in a mirror?” Clarke gave another hot kiss. Lexa pulled away before it got too heated.

“Sadly we only have five minutes to make sure we have everything,” Clarke started to pout. Lexa just chuckled and kissed her one more time. “Ok. Come on,” Lexa gave Clarke ass a slap. “Make sure you have everything you need.”

“Ok ok, but if you slap my ass like that again I won’t get anything done,” Clarke walked around the room to make sure she had all she needed. Lexa grabbed her bag and left her house to Tati’s house. The brunette knocked on the door and Rosa opened the door.

“Hei Leska.”( _hi Lexa_.)

“Hi Rosa, where’s your nomons?” Rosa grabbed Lexa’s hand and led her to the back yard. “You have everything packed?”

“Yup, Helped Raven pack the radio. I know that me and Ontari will leave till Raven gets in contact with farm station, but did you already send the messenger with the letter?”

“She'll be leaving tomorrow, it’ll take her a couple of days to get to Nia’s palace.”

“Ok.”

——————

As Lexa, Clarke, Ontari, Rosa and Tati walk to the front gates. They all see the large group in front of them, Anya walks up to Lexa. “It’s only half of the 100.”

“Only half?” Clarke asked as she walked up next to Lexa.

“Yes. The other half said they weren’t ready yet, they seemed to just fully realize that they were sent down here to die. They knew that seeing the council would only cause them to get angry and cause a fight.”

“Good. We’ll be able to move faster with only half of them,” Lexa gave a loud whistle to get everyone’s attention. “Half of the 100 are coming so we’ll be moving faster than expected. But we still need to be cautious. Recently the mountain men have traveled farther from the mountain than they have in the past, we’re a large group which make us easy targets. Make sure to watch your surroundings. If you hear gun fire, take cover as fast as you can. Is everyone ready to move?”

“Yes Heda,” Everyone responded. Lexa gave a nod, then walked to her horse and got up in one swift motion. Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and got on the back of the horse. Anya and Raven shared a horse, Ontari and Rosa shared a horse while Tati would walk next to their horse.

“Make sure to have a good grip, don’t want you falling out and getting kicked by my horse,” Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist.

“Ok I got a good grip,” Lexa looked at Indra and gave her general a nod.

“OMO ANTE.”( _Move forward._ )

“Here come three long hours,” Raven said with a groan.

“I will make you walk if you start to complain.”

“I might cop a feel to keep me entertained later.”

“Raven if you do anything to mess with me, I’ll throw you off the horse,” Raven laughed.

“Oh come on Anya we’ve fucked, what’s wrong with me feeling you up.”

“Raven I’m warning you, you know I can as you say it ‘beat your ass’,” Raven was chuckled and shook her head.

“I’m just kidding.”

———

“HOD OP!!” Indra yelled.

“Why are we stopping? the camp right there,” Raven asked.

“Only Indra and the rest of our warriors are stopping. we’ll walk the rest of the way,” Anya explained to Raven. Lexa gave Clarke her hand and helped her down, same for Anya and Raven.

“Raven, once you get in contact with farm station and get their location, give it to Ontari.”

“You got it,” Raven nodded with a smile. Lexa turned and gave her bag to Indra, then whistled to get the attention of everyone.

“If you don’t want to stay with your families, you can stay in our camp. If you stay in our camp, make sure to help don’t wait til everything’s done and get comfortable. Ask Indra what needs to be done,” All the kids put their bags down.

“What do you need us to do?” Monroe asked Indra.

“None of you want to stay in the Ark?” Clarke asked.

“We were talking about it on the way here. We love our families but we don’t want to be in that metal box anymore. So what do you need us to do Indra?” Indra looked at Lexa, then back to Monroe.

“Ravi put them in groups while I start. Listen to Ravi, we’re going to get this done before sunset.”

“Let’s go. We have work to do,” Lexa said to the six women next to her, as she started to walk towards the Arks camp.

“Right behind you commander,” Raven said as she followed with the rest of the girls.

—————

“Abby. The commander’s here, come greet her with me,” Marcus said as he walked past a few patients. Abby looked at Marcus as she stitched up a guy's head.

“Marcus I’m a little busy here.”

“Clarke’s with her,” Abby pat the guy's shoulder to signal she was done. As Abby took off her gloves, she walked toward Marcus.

“I won’t make a scene. I’ll just talk with Clarke,” Abby threw her used gloves in the trash when she finished.

“Good. Now let’s go,” Abby turned to Jackson.

“If you need help, just send someone for me.”

“You got it,” Abby then left Medbay with Marcus. 

“How long will it take for them to set up the electric fence?”Abby asked as they walked outside.

“Not long. but for now we have guards on rotation keeping an eye out for any threats,” As Lexa’s small group approached the camp, Abby and Marcus were silent. Clarke saw her mother and ran the rest of the way and gave her a hug.

“Are you ok? Did you get hurt on the impact?” Clarke asked as she looked her mother over.

“I’m fine, Clarke. Jackson made sure I was ok,” Clarke sighed, then moved away from Abby.

“I’m glad you're alive and okay, but we have to talk. I’m still angry with you,” Abby glanced at Lexa, then her gaze went back to Clarke. She nodded as she sighed.

“Let’s talk in my office,” Raven walked up and stood next to Clarke.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but I need your help.”

“What do you need help with?”

“I need you to tell Wells about Jaha. I tried getting in contact with him, but it didn’t work. It would be better to hear from people he knows rather than a complete stranger.”

“Is he here?”

“Yes he’s setting up camp with everyone.”

“Ok I’ll tell him.”

“Are you sure mom, I could do it.”

“No that’s fine. I’ll be back in while,” Abby left. Raven turned to Ontari, Tati and Rosa.

“Ladies follow me,” Raven left with the family.

“Commander, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Marcus put out his hand for Lexa to shake. Lexa took his hand, then clasped her hands behind her back.

“We have a lot to talk about Councilman Kane.”

“Follow me, Commander.”

——————

“So we’re going to wait here until you get in contact with farm station?” Ontari asked as she took a seat next to her wife.

“Yes ma’am, it may take a while. So if you need a brake I’ll send someone to get you.”

“We’ll wait here for awhile,” Tati said as she looked at the ceiling. They all sat there in silence for about twenty minutes, till Tati started quietly sing.

“December 31st, I grabbed a beer

Threw it up, said, ‘2020 is my year, bitches’

And I honestly thought that that was true

Until I gave this motherfucker like a month or two

This is getting kind of ridiculous at this point

Yo, my cat died and a global pandemic took over my life

And I put out some music that nobody liked

So, I got really sad and bored at the same time

And that's why I'm like

Lowkey fuck 2020

Still sad, still ain't got no money,” Raven turned to Tati.

“What are you singing?”

“It was a song that came out in 2020. I don’t remember the rest of it though.”

“One of the lyrics was ‘A Global pandemic took over my life’ ,what hell does that mean?”

“In 2020 a pandemic happened, wait did you guys not have the COVID 19 pandemic?”

“No what the hell,” Raven continued to work as she talked to Tati.

“Ok so I guess our history is different. Did you have BLM protests?”

“What is BLM?”

“Black Lives Matter was a decentralized movement advocating for non-violent civil disobedience in protest against incidents of police brutality and all racially motivated violence against people of color,” Tati wiped away the tears that fell down her face. “If Rosa were in my world there would be a likely chance that she would get discriminated against, just because she’s a person of color. I’m happy that Rosa never had to go through that bullshit, I mean this world isn’t easy either but at least my daughter isn’t hassled for the color of her skin.”

“People from the old world were stupid as hell. The fact racism, sexism, homophobia and any other dumb shit like that existed, is fuckin dumb. Sad that the world had to end for all of that to be gone.”

“Yeah. let’s focus on the problems we have right in front of us though.”

——(2 hours later)——

“We have two people in the mountain right now. we’ve yet to hear from them, Though Raven told me once they get in contact she’ll be able to guide them on how to disable the acid fog. Once that’s done my warrior will stand at the door ready for the fight, Raven will need help with her at the dam.”

“The dam?”

“It’s their source of power, by cutting off their power it’ll be easier for you to open the door.”

“This is a good plan commander, but if you don’t mind me asking. Who are the two people in the mountain?”

“Jasper Jordan and Monty Green. Before you think I forced them to stay, they were asked by one of my warriors if they wanted to escape with them or stay and help from the inside. Jasper and Monty didn’t cause any trouble like Clarke did, they have no reason to suspect them. But if the mountain does suspect them, my warrior told them to hide in the vents just like she did.”

“Commander, how will you help us after all this?”

“Trikru will help you, with farming and hunting. They’ll tell you when and when not to hunt, since you’re so close to Tondc over hunting would hurt both of you. So this information is vital for you. I will return to polis and figure out trading and see what other problems you may have. I will not lie to you Kane, my people are concerned about your people.”

“Why are they concerned?”

“They believe you’re too much like the mountain. “

“Why? We haven't done anything.”

“My people don’t have a good history with tech. They are afraid another war will start before the war with the mountain ends.”

“Like I said, we have done nothing to make them believe that we will start a war.”

“This war has been going on for 50 years, the mountain started kidnapping and killing my people with no excuse and no explanation for their actions. So people falling from the sky with tech makes them suspicious of whether or not you’ll be like the mountain, but once you help us defeat the mountain it’ll dampen their suspicions of you.”

“That’s understandable, we'll do everything to prove to you and your people we are not like the mountain,” Lexa looked outside and saw it was dark.

“We’ll pick this up tomorrow with the rest of your council, get rest councilman Kane.”

“You too commander, also if your people need medical help they’re welcome in camp Jaha,” Lexa nodded, then turned to Anya and signaled for the blonde to follow.

“Are Ontari and her family here still?”Lexa asked as she and Anya walked through the halls.

“No, them and Clarke are at camp getting rest. Also Clarke’s in your tent, remember my tent is next to yours for protection. I don’t need you and Clarke interrupting my sleep.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t interrupt your sleep.”

—————

Lexa walked into her tent and saw the blonde spread out on her bed. The brunette took off her shoulder piece, then her coat and boats, all she was in was her underwear and her bra. Lexa slowly got under the furs and laid next to Clarke to make sure she didn’t wake her, but failed. The blonde opened her eyes, then smiled and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Lexa said as she got comfortable next to the blonde.

“It’s fine. Did you eat? Your talk with Kane was longer than expected.”

“Sorry for that, he wanted to know the plan on how we were going to infiltrate and yes I ate,” Lexa gave Clarke a kiss, when she pulled away she tucked a strand of hair behind the blonde's ear. “Did you talk with your mother?”

“Uh no. When my mom told Wells about Jaha he didn’t take it well, he ended up having a panic attack and passing out. Mom is monitoring him. I’ll talk with her tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry Clarke.”

“What are you sorry for?”

“I’ve caused you and your mother to fight.”

“You and my mother got into a disagreement. All this can be solved once we talk it out,” Clarke chuckled. “Did you hear that Raven is teaching Rosa about tech?”

“Yes, I also heard that they were the ones who caused an explosion today. Those two are a dangerous pairing,” both women laughed, Lexa settled down and just looked at Clarke.

“I’m sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for now?” Clarke chuckled.

“I’m not open with you.”

“Lexa everyone has their own pace when they’re with someone. I’ve been down here for a month and I can see why you can’t be an open person. People will see it as you being weak and will question you as a leader.”

“It’s not just that, since Costia I haven’t been able to put my walls down. I need you to know not to expect me to open up easily, it will take time and patience.”

“I know Lexa. I’m willing to wait for you. Let's get some sleep, you and I have a long day ahead of us tomorrow,” Clarke gave Lexa a sweet kiss. 

“Thank you Clarke for understanding, not everyone would understand. Reshop Clarke.” 

“I’m not everyone. Reshop Lexa,” Lexa gave Clarke one more kiss. They both fell asleep with their foreheads touching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dm me on insta if you have any questions or anything to say about my fic. :) [Instagram](Https://instagram.com/wanhedaandheda)
> 
> I can not tell you how fuckin hard it was for me figure out how to link my Instagram. Now before you say it’s super easy. maybe for you, but my stupid ass makes shit more complicated than it is. 
> 
> But anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	18. Test of a gona (warrior)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter :)

“Yumi na teik

Won sonraun au?

Medo ste thonken

Medo drein au” 

“Oso kik raun ogeda,

Soulou ai laik yu gona

Ai na get raun, you

Yumi na teik won 

Sonraun au?

Ai keryon gyon op

Ai keryon g’ breik au

Pas skaikrasha Klin tristraka

En houd don gon

Hosh trashsaka

Yumi na teik

Won sonraun au?

Houd na fleim daun

Bed’ ge jok au

Ai nou fir raun

Ai mana jomp in

Ai don sin y’in

Yumi na teik

Won sonraun au?

Jus drein jus daun

Ai medo drein au,” Once the song stopped, a deep chuckle echoed.

“Leeesskaaa, nod we bak op,” ( _Leeexxaaaa, wake upppp,_ ) Lexa opened her eyes, she felt no panic and wasn't alarmed in the slightest. She already knew who the voice belonged to, once she lifted her head her eyes were met with sheidheda’s eye. Lexa sighed and leaned back against the chair she was in.

“Ai sowas ragen ain reshwee nat Malachi. Chit bis emo meija daunde yu haden de breik in ai hosh daun,” ( _I was having a peaceful night Malachi. What is so important that you had to interrupt my sleep_ ,) Sheidheda leaned forward, then stabbed a knife into the table. Lexa looked at Sheidheda not fazed at the attempt of intimidation.

“Jos gaffou de don ain op-spuna chich op auda skai gada. Em fis op yu kwelen, em gon bak op bilaik Costia ailon nestam pas yu bag jomp in auda womana yu don hodon klin wamplei,” ( _Just wanted to have a little chat about the sky girl. She makes you weak, she’ll end up like Costia and soon after you’ll be joining the women you’ve loved, in death,_ ) Sheidheda said with a cold voice. Lexa was unfazed and didn’t move, she just kept her eyes on sheidheda.

“Malachi. Yu soriyas,” ( _Malachi. You're pathetic_ ,) Sheidheda leaned back in his chair, while he had a death grip on the arm of the chair. With one swift motion, Lexa stood to her full height. “Your words mean nothing to me. You can tell me how Clarke is in danger because she’s with me all you want, I know what the outcome is when someone is with me. Everything you just told me I already know,” Lexa sighed and rubbed her eyes and looked back up. “Since I’m here I’ll go visit one of the better Heda’s so why don’t you go back to your wallowing _,_ ” Lexa didn’t give SheidHeda a chance to speak, She walked through the double doors next to her and found herself in a living room.

“Becca?”

“No. Sorry Calliope if you're busy I’ll come back later,” Once Lexa finished, Calliope walked into the living room where Lexa stood and stared at pictures of Calliope and her family.

Calliope shook her head as she took a seat on her couch. “Lexa! I’m not busy come sit,” Lexa looked up and walked over and took a seat.

“How’s everything going?”

“Everything is stable, the clans have had minor issues that were snuffed out fast and plans for taking down the mountain are finished now all we have to do is act.”

“Lexa you know that's not what I was talking about. How’s everything with Clarke?,” Lexa let a sigh.

“Fine. I’ve had fewer nightmares of her head in a box instead of Costia’s,” Lexa turned her head to look at Calliope. The former Commander gave Lexa a sympathetic smile.

“You need to talk to Clarke about these nightmares.”

“No, I will not make her worry.”

“Lexa-”

“Since she escaped the mountain I've woken up to her screaming in her sleep. Once I woke Clarke up she clings to me like she’ll die if she lets go or she doesn’t recognize and fights me. I’ve dealt with these types of nightmares before, I can handle them. I will not worry Clarke,” Calliope rubs Lexa’s shoulder.

“I get you want to help Clarke, but if you don’t tell her she’ll be furious that you didn’t. She’ll feel like you don’t trust her,” Lexa looked at Calliope and nodded. “Be Careful kiddo.” Before Lexa could say anything, she could hear a small scream.

“Clarke,” In a split second Lexa was no longer in the flame, instead she was in her tent next to Clarke. Lexa moved quickly to wake Clarke up. 

“Get off me,” Clarke thrashed against Lexa, but the brunette didn’t budge.

“Clarke it’s Lexa. Your safe,” Clarke stopped and looked at Lexa.

“I’m so sorry,” Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke and did her best to soothe Clarke.

“It’s ok Clarke. You're safe,” Lexa sat in silence with Clarke for a few seconds, before Anya and gustus ran in.

“Are both of you Ok.” Lexa nodded.

“Yes, go back to sleep,” Anya sighed.

“It’s time, we were walking over to wake you. It’ll take awhile for us to wake all of them, so she’ll have time to calm down.”

“Go, we’ll be out soon.”

“I’m sorry Lexa.”

“You have nothing to apologize about. I’m sorry that your dreams are plagued with faces of the dead,” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s face and gave the brunette a gentle kiss.

“I know you said I have nothing to apologize about, but this can’t be easy to deal with Lexa. Me screaming and waking you up, so you could confort me,”

“The only thing that's hard about this is seeing you in pain. If waking up to comfort you is what I have to do, then I’ll do it every night and morning. I have experience with dreams that haunt you and I know if you keep to yourself about these dreams, it’ll tear you apart from the inside out.”

“Thank you,” Clarke rests her head on Lexa’s shoulder and sighs. “The test is going to start soon huh?”

“Yes.”

“Let's get ready,” When Clarke got off the bed Lexa grabbed her wrist. Clarke turned and looked at Lexa confused.

“Are you sure you want to do this. Like everyone else, you have a choice on whether you want to do this.”

“I want it. I need it, I felt defenseless when I was in the mountain and seeing the pile of dead bodies made me feel like there would be no chance of me getting out of there alive. The little training I got wasn’t enough. If I ever have to go through something similar again, I need to know how to defend myself better, ” Lexa got up and cupped Clarke’s face.

“Clarke, there’s no way of assuring you that you won't feel like that again. Even with a lifetime of training you could still feel defenseless,” Clarke looked Lexa in her eyes and gave a small nod.

“I know. I think this will make me feel better,” Lexa’s hands fall from Clarke’s face and stop at her waist, with a light tug from Lexa, both women hold each other.

“Okay, it’s time to get ready. Do everything you can to pass, Clarke.”

“By the way, what happens if we fail?”

“You’ll have to try again, but it gets harder every time. If you fail to get something you want, then you have to fight harder to get it, that's how Trikru sees it.”

“That makes sense. Now come on you need to get ready too.”

\-------Ravens workshop-----

“I’ve brought you some food, don’t need you passing out right now,” Anya said as she entered Ravens workshop. The brunette cleared her area for the plate of food. “Make sure to drink water,” Anya then placed a cup next to the plate in front of Raven.

“Thank you,” Raven started to dig into her food. As the brunette ate, Anya walked around and looked at the tech all around her.

“After you’re done get some rest. You could put the radio where it repeats your message while I listen for a response,” Raven swallowed her food and turned to Anya.

“It’s fine, I’ve got a bunch of energy.”

“Raven you’ve been up since before the sun came up. Now that day has ended and in three hours the sun will rise, you need rest. This isn’t up for debate you will get some rest,” Raven sighed and nodded and finished up her food, The brunette wiped her hand on her pants and walked over to her cot. Raven groaned as she took off her boats. When Raven was done she layed on her cot for only a few minutes. But to the brunette it felt like hours.

“I can’t sleep,” Without looking away from the book the blonde answered Raven.

“Close your eyes, focus on your breathing. Then sleep will come,” Raven sighed and did as Anya said. The room was silent, Once and awhile Anya would turn her page.

“Uuuuaaahhh, Anya I can’t get any sleep. I’m just not tired,” Raven sat up to look at the blonde. Anya sighed, then put her book down. The blonde unclipped her coat and let slide down her shoulders, then kicked off her boots. Raven looked at her confused.

“Anya what are you doing?” Anya didn’t answer Raven and continued to take off her clothes. Once the blonde was only in her underwear and her bra, Anya walked over to Raven, the blonde knelt down on the cot.

“You need sleep. You're not tired. I will make you tired, so you can get the rest you need,” Anya then grabbed the back of Raven's neck and kissed her. The brunette grabbed Anya’s hips to pull her closer. Anya let go of Raven’s neck and pulled the brunette’s shirt over her head. Then Raven felt wet and not in the way she was expecting to be. Raven sat up quickly and started coughing.

“*cough*WHAT*cough*THE HELL*cough*” Raven wiped the water from her eyes and saw Indra with a bucket. Raven whipped her head around and saw It was only her and Indra in the room. Disappointed that she was only dreaming Raven looked at Indra as water dripped down her face. “Hi Indra good morning to you too. Thank you for the refreshing beverage, not that I didn’t like the refreshment, but what the hell?”

“Get up, also good morning,” Raven got up, changed her shirt and looked at Indra.

“What can I help you with Indra?” Indra turned around and left the workshop, Raven ran after her.

“It’s time for your test,” Indra looked at Raven for a second then looked ahead again. “I know Rosa told you about it so don’t pretend to act surprised. Everyone is being woken up,” Raven just nodded, they were silent for a second then Raven realized.

“Wait if you knew that Rosa told me about the test, then why did you throw water on me?” Indra chuckled.

“It was for my entertainment,” Indra started to walk faster.

Raven sighed as she followed the older woman.“I hate you.”

As Raven and Indra were leaving camp Jaha, they got stopped. “Raven, where're you going? it's 2 am,” Raven and Indra turned to look at the older blonde.

“I’m making her and the half of the skai youngons that came with us go through a test,” Indra was about to leave but was stopped by Abby again.

“What kind of test?” Indra turned to Abby with a displeased look.

“It is tradition for them to be tested if they deserve to be a warrior. This is a very important test so I’d prefer that you do not interrupt me again,” With that Indra turned around and left. Raven was about to follow but Abby grabbed her forearm, Raven turned around confused.

“Raven. Tell me what she’s going to do,” Abby saw Raven hesitate. “Please.” Raven looked at Indra’s back, then back to Abby.

\---------

Lexa and Clarke meet up with Anya, Indra and the rest of the skai kids, when they hear Abby.

“LEXA!! LEXA!!” Clarke turned to see her furious mother, with Raven trying to stop her. Quickly Clarke runs up to her mom and holds her back. “Clarke, get off me.”

“Mom stop, What do you think Lexa did wrong this time?”

“You are not taking this test. Commander if you make her do this I’ll KILL you,” Clarke puts her hand over Abby’s mouth.

“Mom, Listen to me very closely. Lexa isn’t making me do anything, I want to do this. More importantly never say that again, it's worse than threatening the chancellor. They don't care who you are mom if you’re a threat to their commander they kill you. Do you understand?” Clarke removed her hand and Abby nodded.

“Commander After all this is done, may we have a talk?”

“Yes Abi kom skaikru,” Abby looked at Clarke one time before she left.

“Raven, what the hell happened?”

“She asked me about the test. I swear I didn’t know she would react like that Clarke,” Clarke shook her head.

“It’s fine Raven, you couldn’t have predicted she would react like that.”

“EVERYONE GET IN FRONT OF HEDA NOW!!” Indra’s voice boomed and everyone immediately followed her orders.

“Today you will be tested, this test decides whether you deserve to be a warrior. There are two parts of this test, the first part you will be blindfolded taken into the woods and when your blindfolds are taken off you will do everything you can to get back here. That's not the only thing about this part you will be hunted by the warriors who took you into the woods when the horn goes off. If you’re caught, you failed the test.”

As everyone put the given blindfolds on as Lexa talked. Once everyone was done Lexa said one more thing. “Good luck.”

With all the skai kids blindfolded each of them get led by a warrior. Their hearts start to beat fast with every minute that passes, what felt like an eternity of walking to the skai kids was only a thirty minute walk. Abruptly the warriors take off everyones blindfolds and all the warriors yell. “RUN!!” without waiting a second the skai kids took off. Since they all broke off into different directions, screams rang around the woods.

Raven’s pov-

After running for a while, I stopped and hid by a tree, then I tried to figure out where I was. “Shit, where the hell am I?” After I whispered to myself. I heard footsteps so I quickly put my back against the tree. Then I saw Murphy trip over a tree root and face plant. I quickly cover my mouth as I laugh hard, obviously I wasn’t being quiet and Murphy got up and turned to me.

“Don’t tell anyone you saw that,” Murphy crouch ran to me.

“When this is over, I’m telling everyone. That was too good not to talk about,” Murphy sighed and took a leaf out of his hair.

“You wanna stick together? Also do you have any idea where we are?”

“Yeah and nope not a clue,” I see something over Murphy’s shoulder and I can tell it’s Clarke. 

“Clarke’s right there. Let's go see if she knows where we are,” Raven and Murphy seek up Clarke. “Clarke,” Clarke turns around and swigs at Murphy and I, lucky both of us duck and Clarke misses just by a hair. With Murphy and I on our asses Clarke realizes who snuck up on her.

“The hell you guys,” Clarke stretches out her arms for both of us to grab. We both get up and wipe dirt off our pants.

“Sorry Clarke, we just didn’t want to make any noise. Also we wanted to know if you knew where we were?” I say as Clarke looks around.

“Yeah I think I know where we are. Both of you try your best to be quiet okay, Don’t want to be caught.”

“Quiet as mice. Promise,” Murphy says as he puts his hand over his heart. Clarke turns around and waves her hand signaling for us to follow her. While we ran there more and more screams, It made us run faster. We finally take a break to catch our breaths.

“Look I can see camp Jaha. Come on lets go before we get caught,” We start running and we finally make it the field we started on. Lexa, Indra, Anya and Tati standing there. As we stop and catch our breaths right in front of them, I swear I saw Lexa crack a smile but it was only for a second.

“You’re the first ones to make it back without being caught. Sit down, catch your breaths while we wait for the rest.”

“How many have been caught?” I ask Lexa.

“10 people,” I just nodded, then I dropped down to the ground and started to catch my breath. Slowly People started to make it back on their own, no else got caught. It had only been an hour since we made it back, it seemed like everyone was back. All we had to do was wait for Tati to be done checking if everyone was here. After a while Tati walks back to Lexa, Anya and Indra. Lexa steps forward and everyone's eyes are on her now.

“Stand,” We all quickly get up and wait for Lexa. “Those of you who were caught will not be continuing to the next part of the test, If you really want this you’ll try again the next time we have a test. Now those who passed. In the next part you will fight against a warrior of your choice. Now take some time and chose wisely,” All of us move and went choose who we want to fight. I picked Anya, Clarke picked Ravi and Murphy picked Tati.

(3rd person) -

Once everyone was done Lexa spoke while looking at a piece of paper. “The first person who will be fighting is John Murphy,” Murphy stepped forward with his arms behind his back. “Who’s your partner?”

“Tati kom Trikru,” Murphy says as he looks at Lexa.

“Tati and Murphy stand right here,” Lexa says pointing at the spot in front of her. Both of them follow her orders and stand facing each other in front of Lexa. “Everyone else make a circle around them and make sure you give them enough room to move,” Once everyone finished making a circle around them, Lexa backed up and made sure everyone could hear her. “BEGIN!!” Without any hesitation Murphy is the first one to throw a punch. 

The fight only lasts ten minutes, Murphy got his ass handed to him, he got help to stand and set down where he can watch the next pair. This is how it went for an hour, all the kids getting beat and set down to watch. Raven’s and Clarke seemed to last longer than the rest of everyone else, but both eventually got knocked down and couldn’t fight any more. Once everyone finished Lexa looked at the group of bloodied exhausted kids sitting on the ground, They all had disappointed looks on their faces, what ran through all their heads was they failed.

“This test was to see your endurance. The first part, running in the woods and being hunted by Trikru warriors was to see if you could handle the pressure of something after you while you try to find a way back to your home. The second part was to see if you would give up when cornered. Sometimes the things that are hunting you, will corner you, doesn’t matter if it’s human or animal. You all were exhausted and fought hard. You all pass,” Everyone musters up the little energy they have and cheers then instantly regretting it because they moved a certain part of their body that was injured. “This isn’t your only test, you’ll have many more in the future. They may seem harder for some of you and easier for some, this is what helps us determine what that person is best at. Since you’ve taken a beating there will be no training tomorrow. Visit Nyko or Jackson kom skaikru before you go get rest,” With Lexa stepping back and everyone struggling to get up and move, once finally up they go to camp Jaha or to Nyko’s healing hut.

“Heda I’ll be taking Raven to their healer,” Anya says to Lexa as she holds Raven bridal style. Raven has shit eating grin on her face while Anya has an annoyed face.

“Come back as soon as you can. I need to go over a few things with you,” With a nod Anya left Lexa with Indra and Clarke. Clarke slowly limped over to Lexa. “You did great. I’m proud, I-” Before Lexa could say anything else Abby walked up and cleared her throat. Lexa sighed, Clarke gave her a kiss before she turned to Indra. “Take Clarke to Jackson kom skaikru. After this conversation I’ll be in my tent if you need me,” Indra takes Clarke's arm and puts it over her shoulder and starts to walk her but is stopped by Clarke.

“Don’t kill each other. I mean it. if either of you are hurt after your conversation I’ll hurt both of you,” Clarke said as she pointed at both women, they both nodded. Clarke then turns around and starts to walk again.

\-------Medbay---

“Hey Raven,” Clarke said as she took a seat next to her on a cot.

“Hey Clarke,” Jackson walks over to both girls and checks both for any serious injuries.

“Alright, both of you don’t have any serious injuries. Raven you’ll have a black eye after the swelling goes away and a lot of bruises all over, also I need to stitch up the gash on your cheek. Clarke for you, I’ll need to stitch up the gash on your eyebrow and like I said with Raven you’ll have a lot of bruises all over your body later,” Jackson put some gloves on and started to stitch the girls up. Once done gave them both a thumbs up. “Both of you make sure to drink water and get some rest, you just put your body through enough stress for today. Alright see you later I have plenty more patients,” Raven turned to Clarke.

“Wanna come with me to my workshop and listen for a response from Monty and Jasper or Farm station?” Clarke gave Raven a look.

“I have some of the firewater hidden in there.”

“Let's go listen to a radio,” Raven laughs at Clarke's response, both girls get up and hold onto each other to stay stable.

Both girls finally limped into the Raven’s workshop. They pull the chairs out and slowly get in their seats. “Uhhh Fuck,” Raven groaned as she leaned back in her seat.

Clarke nodded in agreement to Raven’s groan.“Yep. I think we’ll be stuck in these chairs for a while,” Clarke adjusted herself a little. “Uuuuh nope. I’m definitely not moving for a long time,” Clarke looked at Raven. “Have you made any progress with the radio?”

“Nope. There’s nothing wrong with the radio or the signal, it’s just a waiting game now. Who knows how long it will take for Monty and Jasper to get a walkie talkie, or the people in farm station might’ve just ran. All I can do is wait for somethi--” Raven heard a little noise from the radio. She leaned forward and turned up the sound. “Clarke doesn’t that sound like someone pressing the button on a walkie to talk,” Clarke listened to the noise and immediately realized what it was, the blonde grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and started to write.

After a few seconds of silence Raven turned to look at Clarke. “Clarke what are you doing?” 

“It’s morse code,” Both girls were silent to listen closely to the radio. Clarke stopped and just stared at her paper.

“Why’d you stop?”

“I’m making sure I got the code right,” Clarke wrote down a few things to the paper, then put her pencil down and handed it to Raven. “This doesn’t make sense. It's just numbers,” Raven took one look at it.

“Ahaha. You have to be kidding me,” Raven started to mess with the radio. Clarke watched as the brunette worked, still confused.

“You mind sharing with the class Raven?” 

“The numbers are a radio channel. They have a line that is safe for us to speak on,” Raven grabs the mic. “Hello?” Few painful seconds of silence past.

“Thank god you guys finally answered,” Monty’s voice came through.

“Monty it's good to hear your voice. Are you and Jasper ok?”

“Yeah we're both ok, look we don't have time. Cage had gotten information about the Commander setting up camp outside of a piece of the Ark, Cage thinks he can start a war between the 12 clans and the Ark by killing the Command-”Monty was cut off.

“Monty. Monty can you hear me?” Raven said.

“What happened?”

“Everything is fine here. They must be having trouble on their end,” Raven rubbed her face. “You don’t think Trikru would assume someone from the Ark would kill the Commander, right?” Raven asked.

“An hour ago I would’ve said they wouldn’t, but now everyone knows that my mother hates Lexa, she also threatened Lexa. They’ll probably assume it was her. Mount weather is at least an eight hour walk from here, we need to know when Cage will send a team after Lexa. We need to prepare for an attack” Raven’s eyes opened wide in realization. 

“Rav-, the walkie I hav- is dying. Emerson and his men left ten hours ago, they’re probably there now. Get the Commander to a safe place. HURRY!!” Raven and Clarke got up from their seats and started to run. Both girls felt like their legs were on fire and felt like they would fall off.

“GET INDRA AND ANYA FROM MEDBAY!! I’LL GO TO LEXA AND MY MOM!!” Raven turned the corner for medbay, while Clarke sprinted with every bit of strength she had left. 

Clarke's knees felt like they were going to buckle any second. She pushed through it“AHHH!!” Clarke saw Lexa and Abby, they were still far from her. “LEXA!! MOUNTAIN MEN!!”

\-------

Lexa pov-

“What do you want most Abby?”

“For my daughter to be safe. That won’t happen if you stay with her,” Abby’s voice had no anger or venom to it, it was calm.

“You believe that she’ll be safe without me in her life. I would like to disagree with you, but I can't-” I heard something move behind me, next I heard a twig snap. I kept calm and looked at Abby. “Abby, we need to move,” Confusion consumed Abby’s face.

“What why?” Before I could answer, I heard a gun be loaded and Clarke’s voice.

“LEXA!! MOUNTAIN MEN!!” As fast as I could, I tackled Abby into cover behind the tree next to us. As we hit the ground pieces of wood came pouring down on us, along with the sound of gunshots. I feel a stinging pain in my left arm.

“Abby, stay here. I’ll be back,” Before I could stand up, Abby grabbed my hand.

“Lexa you’ve been shot,” I look at my left arm and see my coat sleeve is darker than usual, I see a gash pouring out blood.

“I’ve only been grazed. Stay right here,” I get up quick and take cover behind a couple feet away. I look where the gunfire could’ve come from, I see two men crouch walking towards us. I move to circle around, to get behind both men. As I snuck behind them with my dagger out, they both started to talk. 

“What the hell was Cage thinking. There’s a camp full of those savages and there’s only five of us,” There other man nodded.

“Yeah well, it's too late to be complaining. Now shut the hell up, we need to sneak up on her,” I slowly walk up behind them and whistle. Both turn surprised, I grab one's gun and hit him in the throat. I turn and stab the other one in the heart. 

“Please don’t kill me,” The man said with a rough voice. I kneel down next to him, grab his collar and put my knife up to his protective suit.

“Tell me where the other men are and I’ll let you live,” He nodded.

“There’s three of them and they're up on the hill not sixty feet from here. They'll be behind bushes in ghillie suits. I mean suits that look like the bushes, Emerson has a sniper and the two other guys have handguns,” I nod and put my knife back in its hilt. I then punch him. I stand up and look at the man knocked out cold.

“I told you’ll live. I didn’t tell you I wasn’t going to hurt you,” I sneak up the hill and see a bush that looked abnormal.

“If they don’t come back in the next minute we’re aborting the mission and heading home.”

“Emerson we can’t just leave them.”

“They’re probably already dead. Now shut the hell up and listen for footsteps,” I quietly took out my dagger and moved quickly to slit the one on the left throat and grab the one in the middle and put my knife to his throat as we stood and looked at the other man.

“Emerson, shoot her.”

“Put the gun down and your man lives,” Emerson shot the man and tried to shoot me. I push the body off me and tackle Emerson, still holding on to each other we roll down the hill hitting rocks and tree roots. Once we reach the bottom of the hill Emerson goes flying off me and hits the ground hard, while I hit my side on a tree. I got up before Emerson could. While I limped towards him, he attempted to get up.

“Your dead bitch,” Before he tried to get up again. I kicked his head, as he laid limp on the ground. I look down and see my dagger in my side.

“Ahh,” I kept pressure on my hip, while I grabbed Emerson’s foot and started dragging him.

“HEDA!! HEDA!!” Anya and Indra came through the woods with torches. I drop Emersons leg and walk towards both women.

“Take him and tie him up. do the same for the one over there,” Anya walked over to the side I didn’t have a dagger sticking out of and put my arm on her shoulders.

“I’ll get you to Abby. Indra can handle these men.”

“En’s gon endi badas de ban we,” ( _It's getting harder to move._ )

“Yun kraka de oda jus,”( _You're losing too much blood,_ ) As I lose my strength Anya’s grip on me becomes tighter. 

“Em nou sen get klin ai laik ain natblida, Ai laik thruwen de gaf in jus. Get daun yu hon in ai de Abi, hon in Ontari ban op em seingeda,” ( _They don’t know I am a night blood, I am going to need blood. Once you get me to Abby, get Ontari and her family,_ ) Speaking became harder, I felt like I wasn’t getting enough air.

(3rd person)-

Anya hears Lexa start to breathe harder and watches her trip over small things. Anya uses all her strength to carry Lexa with one arm and hold the torch with the other. “Lexa stay awake,” Anya looks ahead and sees lights.

“HEDA GAF IN SIS AU!!“ ( _COMMANDER NEEDS HELP!!_ ) Shouts could be heard from where Lexa and Anya stood. As the lights got closer, Anya looked at Lexa to make sure she was awake. Her eyes were closed and her head dipped a little forward.

“Leska beja nod we stomba raun,” ( _Leska please stay awake,_ ) Lexa looked up at Anya with droopy eyes.

“Ai laik stomba raun,” ( _I am awake,_ )The group of warriors finally reach the women. Anya jumps into action.

“Hon in em de Abi kom skaikru. NAU!!” ( _Get her to Abby of the sky people. NOW!!_ ) Two warriors lock each other's arms together behind Lexa’s back and do the same underneath her legs.

\--with Abby and Clarke--

Abby was sitting in the same spot, Lexa left her in. “Where the hell is Lexa?” Abby whispered to herself.

“Mom,” Clarke said behind her. Which caused Abby to jump and yell.

“Jesus Clarke. You can’t sneak up on me like that,” Clarke gave her mother a hand to her stand up.

“Where’s Lexa?”Abby asked Clarke as she wiped dirt off her clothes.

“She hasn’t come back yet. Raven brought Anya and Indra to go search for her, then a group gona’s went after them. It’s been a while since they left,” As Clarke spoke, Abby could see and hear the anxiety coming from Clarke. 

“Clar-” Before Abby could comfort her daughter, she saw Lexa being carried by her men. Abby quickly notices that Lexa is unconscious. Abby runs over to the group.

“What happened?”

“We don’t know,” One of the men holding Lexa says, Abby notices the dagger in Lexa’s side.

“Mom help her,” Clarke says as she walks up.

“Follow me. Make sure not to move that dagger,” Abby and the group move fast to camp Jaha, while Clarke follows behind. Once they make it to medbay, Jackson sees Lexa and grabs a gurney. “Put her down carefully,” As the warriors put Lexa down, Jackson and Abby wash their hands, then put on gloves.

“Give us space,” Jackson says to Clarke and the group. They all listen and watch the two work.

“She has a pulse. her bpm isl 60,” Abby grabs a light and lifts Lexa’s eyelids to see her pupils. Once she;s done, Lexa lets out a groan. “Lexa honey, can you hear me?”

“Ye- yes,” Lexa started to drift back to sleep.

“Hey Lexa, I’m going to need you to stay awake. Can you do that for me?” While Abby talks to Lexa. Jackson cuts Lexa’s coat and shirt off.

“Abby. her blood,” Abby didn’t look at Jackson and continued to check other areas for injury.

“What's wrong with it?”

“It’s black,” Abby immitally looks up and walks over to Jackson's side and looks at the blood. Abby turns to Clarke.

“Clarke, has she said anything about being sick or any pre existing conditions?”

“No, she’s been fine. She told me once about being a natblida once, but I didn’t believe her because I didn’t think it was possible.”

“What’s a natblida?”

“It means night blood,” Anya says as she walks in with Ontari, Tati and Rosa. “She is perfectly healthy, has been her whole life.”

“Her blood is black, she could be in some serious trouble right now.”

“Abby, the only thing that might be causing her serious trouble right now is the dagger in her side ,” Tati says.

“Ok we’ll deal with this later. She’s going to need blood, Jackson check them if they have the same blood type as her.”

“You won’t need to. Ontari, Rosa and Tati have the same blood as Lexa,” Anya says.

“Jackson check, just in case,” Jackson walks over and tests all three of them.

“They all match.”

“Good, Clarke, hook them up to a blood bag while Jackson and I take her to a sterile room and prep her for surgery,” Clarke nodded, then sat the three girls down. While Abby and Jackson leave.

“Rosa this is going to sting,” Clarke sticks the needle in her arm and does the same to Onatri and Tati. Once Clarke actually takes a good look at the bag as they take blood from the three. “You guys are night bloods too?”

“Yep,” Clarke just nodded and sat across from the family.

“Clarke, I’ll be taking my men back to camp. If something happens to Lexa, send someone for me.”

“Yeah I’ll let you know when something happens,” As Anya left the room became silent. Clarke didn’t move from her spot and kept her eyes on the floor.

Ontari turned to Tati.“Chich op de em,”( _Talk to her,_ ) Tati looked at Clarke and could see the fear rolling off her.

“Lexa’s going to be fine, Clarke.”

“I know. The little time I’ve known her, I found out quickly that Lexa is stubborn.”

“Clarke I think you should take a nap.”

“I can’t. Not with Lexa in surgery,” Tati nodded.

“I know now it doesn’t seem like an appropriate time for a nap, but just awhile ago you put your body through major stress during the test, I think the only thing that's keeping you from collapsing right now is adrenaline. Please, try to sleep. I’ll wake you if something happens,” Clarke rubbed her face and nodded. Clarke stood up and laid down on a cot, the blonde thought she wouldn’t be able to sleep but right when she set her head down, she was out.

\--5 hours later--

Clarke slowly opens her eyes and in front of her is Abby. Clarke quickly sits up and pushes the hair out of her face. “What happened? Is Lexa okay? How long have I been asleep?” Abby raised her hands and tried to calm Clarke down.

“Jackson and I finished about three hours ago. You’ve been asleep for about five hours,”Abby still hasn’t said anything about Lexa. Which causes Clarke to panic.

“Answer my question about Lexa mom,” Abby rubbed her face and leaned back in her seat.

“Lexa’s surgery was successful,” Clarke could tell Abby was keeping something from her.

“But?”

“but she still hasn’t woken up, you know sometimes patients take longer to wake up. It could be that she just needs rest from the injuries she suffered. Clarke you know what else might happen,” Abby went for Clarke’s hand,Clarke stood up and started pacing. 

“No that won't happen, she's going to be fine. It’s too rare to happen,” Abby got in front of Clarke and grabbed her daughters face.

“Clarke you can’t pretend that she won't ever wake up. Just because it’s rare doesn’t mean it won’t happen. Anyways it's too early to tell, so let's not jump to conclusions. You just need to remember what the possibilities are Clarke.”

“Yeah I know mom. Where is she?”

“In that room,” Abby pointed to a room behind Clarke. The younger blonde nodded, then she gave Abby a hug.

“Thank you for helping her,” Clarke lets go of Abby and walks into Lexa’s room, then takes a seat next to her bed. Abby decides to give Clarke and Lexa some privacy, as the older blonde closes the door. She pauses and takes a good look at The two girls and sighs. Once Abby makes it back to her office Jackson comes and starts to talk to her about their medicine supply. After a while Jackson notices Abby isn’t paying attention.

“Spit it out,” Abby rubs her face.

“Jake loved to watch these old cheesy movies where a girl would have a boyfriend that the parents didn’t approve of and there would always be a scene where the parents finally realize the boyfriend wasn’t as bad as they thought. Then they would give him a chance and then they would live happily ever after,” Jackson smiled and shook his head.

“Mmmm. Did you have a cheesy movie moment?”

“I think I just did. Clarke is currently sitting next to an unconscious Lexa, Before I had reminded her of the possibility that Lexa might not wake up and I saw the fear in her eyes. I have only seen that once from her, it was when Jake got floated. I should give Lexa a chance huh?”

“Yup I think you should give Lexa a chance. She also did save you from getting shot, so that might give you another reason for you to give her a chance.”

“Yeah. Get some sleep Jackson, we have to be up in a few hours.”

Jackson got up and smiled at Abby. “Night Abby.”

“Night Jackson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Instagram](Https://instagram.com/wanhedaandheda)
> 
> [Twitter](Https://Twitter.com/Hedxsthxti)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed I’m trash at writing


End file.
